La Transferida
by Poison Needle
Summary: Tres años antes de Divergente, Chicago tenía otros problemas: Las transferencias de facción ¿Acaso alguien puede pertenecer a una facción sin tener las aptitudes necesarias? Grandes riesgos son los que corren aquellos como Marina, una chica erudita que se transfirió a Osadía y que intenta demostrar que pertenecer a una facción requiere de algo más que lógica.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Me encuentro en un pasadizo largo y de paredes blancas. Mis pies caminan de forma robotizada, guiándome hacia un rumbo que no conozco.

O, tal vez, sí lo hago.

Observo hacia arriba y veo las luces titilando con dificultad hasta que por poco tropiezo con una puerta abierta que se encontraba a la izquierda, la cual no había percibido en un principio. Sin pensarlo, ingreso a la habitación y noto de inmediato que el ambiente es dudosamente familiar.

Un armario de madera repleto de libros gordos, junto a un cesto de basura, me da la bienvenida desde mi izquierda. Avanzo y me percato de que hay una ventana abierta a la izquierda del armario y, que de ella, el sol irradia luces azules que atraviesan las cortinas, iluminando la habitación.

Sé que es ilógico que el sol destelle luces de ese color, pero mi lógica está controlada, sin protestar, al menos, por el momento. Tampoco tengo intenciones de encenderla.

El color azul se siente especial a mi vista.

Me trae recuerdos.

Giro sobre mis pies y me concentro en el resto de objetos que se hallan en la habitación: un largo escritorio con cajones a un costado, con una lámpara de luz muy brillante cuya extremidad sale de un lado del mueble; una cama de mediano tamaño que posee cierta elevación en la parte de la cabecera; otro armario, más delgado que el anterior pero con libros menos gruesos y con portadas de colores llamativos.

Eso último lo sé porque acabo de darme cuenta por qué reconozco la habitación.

Es mi dormitorio en Erudición. Mi facción de origen.

Intento sonreír pero mi sonrisa se siente torcida. Respiro de manera profunda y cuando mis ojos miran hacia abajo, me percato de que algo no cuadra en esta escena. Hace unos segundos, podría serme inusual notar que el aire acondicionado esté apagado – y me arriesgo a decir que está apagado porque la palabra _malogrado_ está descartada del vocablo erudito –, pero lo que observan mis ojos es mucho más extraño que cualquier otra cosa.

No visto un traje de falda y blusa ni un vestido; no estoy vestida de azul. Mis ropas son negras y toscas: unos pantalones ajustados, unas botas con muchos cordones, una camiseta de borde alto y una casaca de múltiples cierres.

No estoy sorprendida por ello.

Cuando alzo la vista, me doy cuenta que la luz de sol se ha ido. Ahora, está reinando una oscuridad que no es total, porque aún puedo ver los bordes de los muebles como si estos fueran dibujos de tiza blanca hechos sobre una pizarra negra.

Me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y sonrío, con mucha naturalidad esta vez. El color negro me llama, se siente cómodo y, sobre todo, es parte de mí.

Es el color de Osadía. Mi nueva facción.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

—Marina.

Escucho que me llaman con suavidad, pero no respondo. Me encuentro echada en mi suave colchón, con mis párpados negándose a abrirse.

Un soplo fuerte y pronunciado cae sobre mi nuca y siento que algunos de mis cabellos se elevan ante la presencia del aire.

— ¡Marina!

Suspiro.

Sólo conozco a una persona con esa capacidad tan extraña de convertir una voz dulce e inocente a una chillona y demandante.

—Becca— gruño—.Déjame dormir.

Mi hombro es sacudido.

—En unos días es la Prueba Final, Marina. No pensarás practicar en tus sueños...

Ese recordatorio es suficiente para que mis músculos reaccionen de forma instantánea. Me estiro con rapidez, apoyo las manos a los costados de la cama y comienzo a incorporarme con lentitud. En unos segundos, me encuentro sentada, con Becca a mi lado.

Es temprano, y lo sé porque aún escucho ronquidos débiles por parte de mis compañeros iniciados que descansan en las otras literas; Becca aún viste la ropa de dormir. Cuando concentro la mirada en ella, lo primero que mis ojos perciben es su cabello pelirrojo que bordea su redonda cara y que cae como grandes espirales sobre sus hombros. La tenue luz que se proyecta por un tragaluz cae sobre su cara e ilumina sus rasgos diminutos y sus ojos marrones oscuros. Puedo ver incluso el lunar que florece en la cresta de su pómulo derecho.

Becca se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando y me sonríe. Es tanta la calidez que proyecta que a veces olvido que ella está aquí conmigo, sobrellevando una Iniciación brutal.

— ¿En Cordialidad les enseñaron a ser despertadores? —pregunto con sorna.

Becca ríe de forma exagerada. Yo solo observo cómo esa energía de cordial todavía permanece en ella.

—Yo más bien me pregunto... ¿En Erudición todos son dormilones como tú?

Ahora yo soy la que ríe, aunque lo hago de forma moderada.

—Supongo— digo, mientras me encojo de hombros. Luego, miro a los rostros aún dormidos de los demás y pregunto con un enfado fingido: — ¿Cuál es la necesidad de levantarse temprano, eh? ¿No te parece que mis neuronas necesitan mayor reposo para poder lograr una mejor sinapsis y así desenvolverme me...?

— ¡Puf!—Becca me interrumpe— ¡Estás hablando como una erudita!

Me tapo la boca con los dedos.

—Lapsus— me disculpo—.A veces, lo olvido.

— ¿Te parece si mejor nos vamos al baño?—me pregunta Becca mientras sostiene dos toallas y dos neceseres, cada set en cada mano.

Yo asiento y Becca me ofrece los implementos. Se incorpora de mi cama y camina dando saltitos hacia el baño. Suspiro y la sigo.

 _Bueno_ , pienso en el camino, _al menos_ _no soy la única con problemas de abandonar sus viejas costumbres._

Luego de la ducha, Becca y yo nos dirigimos hacia el comedor de Osadía para nuestro desayuno. Mientras caminamos, cojo una mecha de mi largo cabello para observarlo.

He teñido algunas de mis mechas de color púrpura y quiero asegurarme de que el color se mantenga. Sonrío satisfecha al observar que el degradé formado por el tinte púrpura y la oscuridad de mi cabello están balanceados, digno de mi agrado.

Miro a Becca. Ella estaba conmigo el día que fui a la peluquería.

Fue el primer día de nuestra iniciación: Becca vestía ropas rojas y amarillas, típicas de Cordialidad. Aquella vestimenta y su frondoso cabello castaño la hacían ver muy joven y un poco vulnerable. No es que yo discrimine a las personas vulnerables pero, para los términos de esta facción, la vulnerabilidad es un asunto impensable.

Recuerdo también que, cuando nos vestimos con nuestras ropas oscuras, noté que la elección por parte de Becca era sencilla: unos pantalones, camiseta y zapatillas, nada extravagante a comparación de mi instantáneo enamoramiento de las botas y las casacas de cuero. De repente, ella se me acercó y me preguntó acerca de mi facción de origen, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

He sido siempre muy respetuosa de las reglas, pero hablar de nuestras antiguas facciones no me hizo sentir culpable. Fue entonces cuando nos cruzamos con la peluquería de La Fosa y Becca vio el afiche de una mujer pelirroja y le pareció un color de cabello hermoso, probablemente porque es uno de los colores de Cordialidad. Entramos y yo supe de inmediato lo que quería para mi cabello.

Como si nada, viene a mi memoria nuestra pequeña conversación luego de nuestro cambio de look.

—Pensé que te lo pintarías de azul — me dijo ella con curiosidad.

— ¿Lo dices por Erudición?—pregunté.

—No había pensado en eso –—me contestó —.Me refería a tu nombre, Marina. Caería... _a pelo_ ¿no te parece?—se rio de su propia ocurrencia.

Tal vez yo me hubiese reído también si no fuera porque Becca había tocado un asunto sensible.

Aquello me fastidió y no pensé en lo que dije después.

—De hecho, no es mi verdadero nombre.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me dirías...?

—No —contesté de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un nombre muy estúpido —respondí, indiferente.

—Pues esa no es la respuesta que esperaría de una ex —erudita.

Me habría enojado si no fuera porque ella tenía toda la razón.

Mi respuesta había sido tan inconsistente, tan ilógica…me sorprendí de mí misma. Por un momento, pensé que se me estaba siendo fácil abandonar mis viejas formas de hablar.

—Mi nombre real es Rebecca —me dijo ella con dulzura —.Siempre quise que me llamaran Becca, pero en mi antigua facción nunca lograba que me llamasen así.

—Oh, vaya — dije, sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Me dirás, entonces, por qué el morado?

Creo que bufé.

—Nunca he conocido a un cordial tan curioso.

Sospecho que fue a partir de ese instante – o mientras contestaba esa y otras preguntas que no estaban relacionadas con mi viejo nombre – en que me di cuenta que Becca y yo seríamos muy buenas amigas. Su amplia curiosidad, y mis aprendidas ansias de hablar y explicar formarían una conexión fuerte y permanente.

Y ella no sería la única persona con la que formaría tal conexión.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

— ¡Hola, chicas! — la voz juguetona de Blas nos recibe en el comedor.

Él se encuentra sentado en medio de mis otros dos amigos osados, Toris y Killer, quienes nos lanzan miradas divertidas. No son los únicos: las personas sentadas en las otras mesas nos miran de esa misma manera, tras escuchar el abrupto saludo de Blas, que podría escucharse por toda La Fosa con facilidad.

Para nuestra buena suerte, hay mucha bulla en el comedor. Como siempre.

Becca y yo trasladamos nuestras bandejas con el desayuno hacia nuestra mesa, al frente de los chicos. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar, pero yo no comienzo hasta antes de decir:

—Parece que alguien está muy emocionado.

Blas se mece sus rizos castaños y sonríe con amplitud. La piel trigueña de sus mejillas brilla a la par de sus ojos marrones.

— ¡Pronto seremos miembros, Mar! —me dice con júbilo —.No sé si estoy emocionado o nervioso. Creo que es una combinación de los dos.

Me rio. Becca no es la única cordial con quien he hecho amistad.

—Bien te sería útil el suero de la paz —objeta Killer, con su característica voz aguda—, para _darle paz_ a tus emociones.

Blas no le contesta. Devora su pan con jamón con completa gula.

—No estaría mal fugarnos antes de la prueba final para ir a Cordialidad a robar un poco de ese suero —añade Toris —.Quiero estar drogado cuando esa mierda de prueba me llegue encima.

Le lanzo a Toris una mirada entrecerrada.

—Tú te la llevas fácil. Tú eres de por aquí, ¿no?

Los ojos verdes de Toris desaparecen de sus córneas.

—No es que ser nacido de Osadía lo haga más fácil, y menos cuando tienes a una familia que habla de la prueba a mis espaldas, para que no me entere —dice Toris, mientras se acomoda las ondas de su cabello negro. La mecha que tenía delante de su ojo derecho hace unos segundos tapaba el tatuaje de serpiente y los dos _piercings_ negros en forma de cuadrado que Toris tiene cerca de la parte superior de su ceja —. Es como jugar a las escondidas. Mi hermano me dijo que la Prueba Final es el infierno hecho en la tierra.

—No seas marica, Toris — le reprende Killer y agrega con tono relajado: —Es solo una prueba. Si la hacemos bien, qué bueno, y si no, pues... nos vemos en la alcantarilla.

—La vida Sin Facción no es tan agradable como tú lo haces sonar—opina Becca, algo fastidiada.

—Prometo —agrega Killer, ignorando el comentario de Becca —cocinar las más ricas ratas asadas que jamás hallan comido en sus vidas.

Blas ha terminado de comer y está a punto de hacer una arcada, como si quisiese vomitar.

— ¡Diablos, Kill! Eso es asqueroso— le regaña mientras le despeina el cabello. Su rubio cabello lacio, tan perfectamente cuidado hasta hace un momento, está ahora lanzado chispas.

Me rio. Mi risa hace que él entorne sus ojos azules y su picuda cara adopte gestos de falso enojo. Blas sigue jugueteando con el cabello de Killer, hasta que este lo golpea en el estómago y Blas se queda quieto.

Yo no dejo de reírme en todo el proceso. Su cabello desaliñado deja entrever unas raíces castañas.

El cabello de Killer no ha sido rubio todo el tiempo, por supuesto.

Por casualidades de la vida, Killer también estuvo en la peluquería aquel primer día de iniciación. No cruzamos palabra ese día pero, al parecer, él nos reconoció al día siguiente, en nuestra primera clase.

Becca y yo salimos de la clase de boxeo básico, con los músculos adoloridos y los oídos pitándonos. Sin embargo, Killer salió de la clase con la postura recta, como si el boxeo hubiese sido parte de su vida diaria todo este tiempo. Al principio, sospeché que él tenía cierta actitud arrogante pero, de la nada, se posicionó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarnos

— ¡Vaya! Tienen cara de haber acabado con cien hipogrifos juntas.

Becca lo miró desconcertada, mientras que yo, por mi parte, recordé que solo había visto esa palabra en dos lugares: en los libros de historia antigua y en los libros de leyendas. Libros que a nadie le interesaría leer, a menos que seas erudito y las antiguas creencias te llamen la atención.

Miré a Killer con nuevos ojos.

— ¿Te estás burlando? —le preguntó Becca, con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que no, gladiadora —le respondió Killer.

—Veo que alguien ha tenido la nariz pegada en los libros de fantasía – opiné yo.

—Así es...

—Marina —le dije yo, antes de que me dijera algo relacionado con las hadas o las sirenas —, y esta es Becca.

—Oh —dijo Killer con una cara de fingida sorpresa —.Qué bueno es saberlo. Ya pensaba yo que las tendría que llamar "eructita y "milsonrisas" durante el resto de la iniciación.

—Tú no nos has dicho tu nombre, señor "fantasía"—pregunté, con falsa molestia.

Nos dedicó una mirada extraña.

—Mi nombre es Killer.

— ¿Killer? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – preguntó Becca, estupidizada.

—Un nombre muy original —dijo él mismo.

—Pero es un nombre malvado –objeté yo — ¿A quién has matado? ¿A una hormiga?

—No —respondió él y agregó con un tono misterioso —.He matado a mi yo antiguo. A mi yo de _Verdad_.

Después de eso, no necesité más información para adivinar sus orígenes.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La práctica de la mitad del día en el simulador ha terminado y yo me encuentro demasiado agotada, como si hubiese hecho cinco simulaciones en vez de una. Amar, el instructor de los transferidos y, por lo tanto, mi instructor, no hace muchos comentarios sobre esta última: solo mantiene un rostro amable y me dice que lo hice bien.

 _Bien pero no excelente_ , una voz conocida hace eco en mi mente.

He sido la última en entrar al cuarto por lo que, cuando salgo, no encuentro a nadie conocido en los alrededores. Camino unos cuantos metros y encuentro un pasillo, con una larga banca donde sentarse. Me siento en ella, cierro los ojos e intento quitarme el eco de aquella frase que pensé hace unos segundos.

Pero no puedo. La voz en mi mente se hace más profunda e incluso puedo visualizar la expresión exacta de la persona quien solía decirla.

Se trata de un rostro femenino, pero cuyos rasgos no estarían dentro de los cánones actuales establecidos para la feminidad. Es un rostro alargado, adornado por un corto cabello negro hasta la mitad de las mejillas y un cerquillo. Sus ojos son castaños claro, igual a los míos.

Es Ella.

Mi hermana.

Ella es ocho años mayor que yo. Mi hermana es puramente Erudición y su Ceremonia de Selección se celebró cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad. No recuerdo mucho sobre su Iniciación, pero sí recuerdo que Ella aspiraba el primer puesto; quedó en segundo lugar, gracias a su gran CI.

Pero un segundo lugar es exactamente una representación de un _bien pero no excelente._

También recuerdo que, después de aquello, Ella estuvo casi un cien por ciento pendiente de mí.

Se sienten extrañamente cercanas las épocas en las que Ella se encontraba detrás de mí cuando yo hacía mis tareas. Mi hermana no dejaba que mis pasatiempos fuesen diferentes a leer, hacer experimentos o cualquier otra actividad que implicara llenarme de conocimientos.

Nuestros propios padres no me prestaban tanta atención como Ella.

Puedo decir que ningún hermano mayor de alguien que yo haya conocido ha puesto tanta dedicación en su hermano menor como Ella lo hizo conmigo.

Pasaron muchos años para que yo entendiera el porqué de esa amplia entrega hacia mí.

Tal vez Ella no había logrado destacar en su Iniciación, pero la esperanza de ella radicaba en el hecho que yo _sí_ podía hacerlo.

Para eso, yo debía elegir Erudición el día de mi Ceremonia de Elección.

En un principio, me dio igual que Ella estuviese diseñando ese mi futuro. Yo nunca le fallé en la escuela, ni tampoco en cualquier otro asunto en donde los conocimientos estuviesen involucrados. Siempre destacaba entre mis demás compañeros eruditos y disfrutaba de las ciencias, sobre todo de la computación. En cierto modo, me convencí, al igual que mi hermana, de que Erudición era todo para mí, incluyendo mi destino.

Eso fue hasta que Jeanine Matthews tomó el liderazgo de la facción.

Yo tenía trece años cuando aquello ocurrió y durante ese primer año estuve, al igual que los demás eruditos, satisfecha con aquella elección. Jeanine tenía el CI más alto de toda nuestra facción y tenía un largo estudio eficaz sobre sueros y simulaciones, ambos métodos indispensables para las iniciaciones de todas las facciones y, por lo tanto, para el equilibrio de nuestra ciudad.

Tiempo después, presté más atención a sus discursos y a sus inclinaciones, y la admiración dio paso al desagrado total.

Su manera de definir la utilidad de las ciencias era, en su totalidad, errada. Si eras de Erudición y ,además, eras una persona naturalmente desconfiada, podías entender lo que ella pensaba sobre aquella utilidad : la ciencia ,definida como un medio de poder, mas no como un medio para un fin benéfico a la sociedad, la forma en que siempre ha sido a lo largo de la historia. Cuestionaba la gobernabilidad de Abnegación, utilizando palabras con doble sentido que daban a entender que debería ser Erudición quien debería tomar las riendas de la ciudad. Concebía a la persona inteligente como una persona científica, aislando los diferentes tipos de inteligencia que existen y que siempre habían sido de consideración dentro de nuestra facción antes de su llegada.

Las palabras de Jeanine eran brisas del viento para mí. Por desgracia, Ella no es una persona naturalmente desconfiada, por lo que las palabras de nuestra lideresa se volvieron absolutas para sus principios, solo porque Jeanine era la más inteligente y los cuestionamientos hacia ella debían ser impensables.

Posterior a mi catorceavo cumpleaños, Ella y yo discutíamos.

Su presencia en mis actividades diarias comenzó a trastornarme. Mi hermana repetía una y otra vez aquellos discursos vacíos, y yo intentaba refutarle. ¿Que Abnegación no era la ideal gobernante? ¡Era ilógico! La dirección política de nuestra ciudad debía recaer en aquellos que siempre pensaban en los demás; de lo contrario, correríamos el riesgo de obtener un gobierno déspota.

Eso y otros cuestionamientos provocaron que Ella me regañara con dureza, diciéndome que me estaba comportando como una cabeza dura de Verdad y no como una verdadera erudita.

Bueno, si me hubiese interesado en irme a Verdad desde el principio, le habría dicho lo que pensaba de ella en ese momento.

 _Tonta, manipulable, ilógica._

Entonces, un año antes de mi Elección, pasó _aquello._

— ¿Qué quieres? —me había dicho Ella cuando yo me puse frente a ella, en la sala de estar, interrumpiéndola de su sesión de lectura.

— ¿Has leído _El Erudito_ y la última estupidez de Jeanine Matthews? —dije yo, moviendo mi lengua al pronunciar ese nombre con amargura.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Ella, ignorándome.

—Resulta que ha asegurado a un cien por ciento la infalibilidad del simulador para la Prueba de Aptitud. Quiere hacernos creer que cualquier error es inexistente.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema.

— ¿No nos han enseñado desde siempre que no existe tal infalibilidad con respecto a las simulaciones, con respecto a cualquier cosa? ¿No es ese uno de nuestros principios eruditos más básicos?

—Tal vez nuestros principios antes de Jeanine estaban desfasados —opinó Ella, con una paciencia que me daba náuseas.

— ¡No están desfasados! Eran mucho mejores que los de ahora. Además, ¿cuál es el punto en todo esto? ¿Que si la Prueba de Aptitud me da un resultado ese será exactamente el que voy a elegir? ¿No es eso un corte al albedrío?

—Hermanita, las simulaciones siempre fueron diseñadas con el punto de que sean infalibles y evitar que mucha gente se vuelva Sin Facción ¿No es ese acaso una contribución importante? Las simulaciones deben estar diseñadas de una forma que nunca fracasen. Si nuestro prototipo de simulación fallara todo el tiempo, ¿te imaginas cuánta gente Sin Facción tendríamos?

—Elegir una facción diferente a la del resultado de la Prueba de Aptitud no es sinónimo de ser Sin Facción.

—Por supuesto que lo es. La Prueba de Aptitud estuvo hecha para que nosotros no tuviésemos que preocuparnos por elegir nuestras labores, como nuestros pobres antepasados. Con este nuevo prototipo, nuestros lugares en esta sociedad estarán definidos para nosotros. Aquel que se salga de la línea estará condenado al fracaso.

Esa era la explicación más aburrida que había escuchado por parte de Ella. La más aburrida y, al mismo tiempo, la más estúpida.

Mi ira se estaba condesando en mis puños. Había estado entrenada para sobreponer el conocimiento antes que los sentimientos, pero eso se acabó aquel día.

—La ciencia tiene muchas fallas, hermana —dije con hosquedad— .No es absoluta, como tú quieres creer.

Eso la hizo reaccionar. Se puso de pie en un santiamén y me cacheteó, tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo. Mi mejilla ardió como si me hubiesen puesto un metal caliente sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar nuestros conocimientos?—gritó Ella.

Me harté de sus estúpidos conocimientos.

Me puse de pie y la enfrenté.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Y la golpeé, directo en el ojo.

Fui castigada tras haberle regalado a Ella un ojo morado, un dedo meñique roto y unas raspaduras en los brazos. Claro que yo también recibí los arañazos por parte de Ella, pero ni siquiera las sentí cuando me las hizo al intentar defenderse.

Realmente, sentí mucho orgullo por mi resistencia al dolor físico.

Después de eso, dejé de dedicarme a los estudios. De todos modos, mi Ceremonia de Selección estaba a menos de un año, ¿qué sentido tenía ya? ¿Para qué molestarme?

Cuando evalué mis aptitudes y mi carácter, sentí que encajaban en un espacio nuevo. Sentí que podía ser más que una persona inteligente, pero... ¿qué era ese más?

Mi reacción ante Ella y sus criterios me hizo ver que tal vez necesitaba un espacio más libre, más diseñado a la lucha.

Un espacio como Osadía.

A partir de entonces, comencé a observar a los osados de la escuela, sobre todo en la entrada, los recreos y la salida. Los veía correr y, esencialmente, hacer actos temarios. Yo me encerrada en mi cuarto y frente al espejo intentaba imitar sus movimientos. Luego de un tiempo, me pregunté por qué imitar a los de Osadía se me había hecho una rutina.

Llegué a la conclusión de que aquel altercado con Ella había despierto algo en mí.

Una fuerza, más física que intelectual, se hizo presente en mi cuerpo y en mis pensamientos; una voz de protesta ante la pérdida del significado de la verdadera erudición hablaba en mi mente, diciéndome que Erudición no volvería a ser la misma.

Sin embargo, dentro del supuesto cuadro que yo hice de mí misma en mi mente, había una pequeña falla, evidenciada en la relación que tuvimos Ella y yo luego de nuestra pelea.

Si bien Ella dejó de estar al pendiente de mí, cada vez que ella estaba cerca podía sentir espasmos en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Cuando me observaba con su mirada de piedra fundida, podía sentir que cada parte de mí que ella visualizaba reaccionaba con una chispa eléctrica paralizante.

No hablábamos. Yo evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de su perímetro. Las horas de las comidas eran las más difíciles, pues mientras nuestros padres hablaban de temas relacionados a las ciencias – como todas las familias de eruditos –, Ella se sentaba en frente de mí y sus miradas asesinas no se hacían esperar, a pesar de que yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarla. Luego, supe definir aquellos sentimientos.

Yo tenía miedo.

Miedo de Ella, y sobre la manera que ella podría haber estado planeando una venganza hacia mí. Miedo de mí, y de mi lado tosco que había descubierto. Miedo de que ambas nos volviésemos a lastimar, porque tenía que reconocer, maldita sea, que aún quería mucho a mi hermana.

Creo que esa vez fue la primera vez que detecté uno de mis miedos por cuenta propia.

En el día de la Prueba de Aptitud, yo estaba extrañamente emocionada. Sentí que podría encontrar mi lugar en este mundo, y tenía la esperanza de que ese lugar no fuese Erudición.

 _Osadía_. Mis presentimientos oscilaban hacia ella.

Después de que salí de la sala de prueba, esas dos malditas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, acompañadas por la ansiedad de la tristeza.

 _Erudito perfecto._

No quise creerlo. Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra Erudición, la sentía ajena a mí. Mi facción ya no era la misma, con todos esos eruditos pretendiendo ser perfectos, pretendiendo ser poderosos más que ser inteligentes.

La ironía de todo esto es que la razón de existencia de Erudición se estaba volviendo ilógica.

 _¿Realmente pretendo ser perfecta? ¿Realmente soy egoísta y demasiada confiada, como los demás eruditos?_

 _¿Realmente pertenezco a este lugar?_

La resolución de Ella sobre la perfección de la simulación me dio escalofríos. Si ella tenía razón, no elegir Erudición en mi caso significaría ser Sin Facción, y ser parte de aquellos que son abandonados es el peor de todas las pesadillas.

Nuestras vidas no tendrían sentido sin una facción a la cual pertenecer.

Pero, con Jeanine a la cabeza, los nuevos principios de la población de Erudición, el cambio de intereses... la facción de Erudición se volvió obsoleta para mí.

Al día siguiente, en el día de la Ceremonia de Elección, me desperté más temprano que nadie y recorrí toda mi casa.

Aún no había tomado mi decisión, pero lo que hice se sintió como una despedida.

Mis padres no notaron nada sospechoso en mí o, al menos, así lo pensé. El incidente con Ella ya había pasado hacia casi un año y era probable que ellos lo hubiesen olvidado. Por desgracia, ni Ella ni yo lo habíamos hecho.

Cuando mi familia y yo terminamos de desayunar, mis padres fueron a alistarse y me quedé con mi hermana a solas. A mí me temblaba la mano ante su presencia, pero no hice nada por evitarlo. Ella podía pensar que simplemente estaba nerviosa; no me importaba.

El silencio sepulcral que nos acompañó en esos minutos se acabó cuando yo estuve a punto de levantarme de la mesa.

—No vas a elegir Erudición, ¿verdad?

Era la voz de Ella. Se oía distante, vacía.

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que yo contestara.

—Creo que no –—dije en un hilo de voz.

Ella no dijo nada más.

Me incorporé y en el camino hacia el cuarto de mis padres, escuché un quejido muy débil, pero supe de inmediato que era Ella, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Mi corazón se estremeció.

¿Realmente Ella quería mantenerme en Erudición para ocupar el lugar que ella nunca tuvo?

Si una erudita perfecta como Ella hacia un gesto sentimental como aquel era porque el asunto siempre fue más complicado de lo que pensé.

Ella nunca lo iba admitir, pero entendí que ella se dedicó a mí para mantenernos unidas, con nuestros padres, en Erudición.

Tal vez ella no quería que los dejara. Que _la_ dejara.

Sin embargo, la forma en que intentó mantenerme en Erudición no funcionó y es en este punto en que me percaté que lo que Ella profesaba tenía algo de razón.

Errar es humano.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

— ¡Hey!

Abro los ojos. Alguien ha chasqueado los dedos en frente de mi cara.

— ¿Qué...? —pregunto, confundida.

—Estabas quedándote dormida —me responde una voz masculina que conozco a la perfección.

—Oh, Toris—me froto los ojos—. Lo siento. Estaba agotada.

Él se ríe con ligereza.

—Andando, mujer. Te vas a perder el almuerzo.

Toris me tiende una mano y me ayuda a levantarme. No hay nadie pasando por los alrededores, pero sospecho que varias personas me han visto durmiendo. Espero no haber puesto cara de muerta.

Toris y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor mientras estiro mis brazos hacia arriba y hago que mi mano izquierda jale el brazo derecho lo más que se pueda. Hago un maullido en el proceso.

— ¿Y por qué con ese sueño?—me pregunta Toris, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—La simulación de hoy me extenuó —bostezo y continúo —. Digamos que mis miedos no son fáciles de enfrentar.

Toris hace un sonido de entendimiento. Luego, me mira y pregunta:

— ¿Cuántos son?

—Pregunta equivocada.

Toris frunce el ceño.

—Vamos, Marina —insiste, pero al verme negar con la cabeza, cambia de parecer—.De acuerdo, está bien. Pero ,al menos, cuéntame el de hoy día.

Suspiro.

 _Bueno, uno._

— ¿Alguna vez...?—comienzo, pero me doy cuenta que estoy planteando mi pregunta de la forma equivocada. Vuelvo a comenzar— ¿Qué sientes cuando te humillan?

—Hmmm... No sé. Creo que me da gracia.

— ¿Gracia?—pregunto casi gritando— ¿Te da gracia que digan cosas feas sobre ti delante de mucha gente?

—Blas y Killer siempre me ponen adjetivos despectivos, y _siempre_ lo dicen delante de todos…en Osadía, claro ¡En especial Blas! Ese _pansycake_ los grita como si quisiese que media ciudad se enterara.

—Pero eso es diferente. Ellos no lo hacen con intención de ofenderte...

—Exactamente, mujer. La gente no te ofende. Uno mismo se ofende.

La forma de razonar de Toris es acertada.

Demasiado acertada para venir de la boca de un osado.

Ojalá las cosas fuesen tan sencillas como mi amigo las plantea.

— ¿Es ese tu miedo? ¿A que te humillen?

La voz de Toris tiene un ligero matiz de preocupación.

—Sí. Pero, claro, en el simulador... en el simulador se llega a lo peor. No solo me humillan con palabras. También con golpes.

—Oh, ¿y quiénes lo hacen?

—Mucha gente.

Acabo de decirle una verdad a medias, con la esperanza de que esta respuesta ambigua lo satisfaga.

Hay algo de ese miedo que no quiero que ni él ni nadie se enteren...

Para mi alivio, lo hace. Toris asiente con una sonrisa.

Realmente agradezco que sea él el que esté evaluando mis reacciones y no Killer. Si bien Toris suele ser muy hablador, sabe abrir espacios de silencio cuando corresponde.

Caminamos con ese silencio cómodo entre los dos, mientras que en cada pasillo que pasamos encontramos más gente y la palabra va perdiendo su significado.

Más adelante, Toris habla y me doy cuenta de que ha estado evaluando mi situación.

—Con respecto a tu miedo...lo que yo haría sería patearles el trasero a esa gente...

Sé que está hablando en son de broma y me rio, aunque no debería.

Toris habla mientras lanza su puño hacia adelante y hace patadas bajas.

—...darles una paliza, unos cabezazos y unas cuantas patadas. Tal como te enseñé.

Me guiña el ojo.

Ahora recuerdo cuando conocí a Toris.

Fue en la primera fase de nuestra prueba, cuando los transferidos y los iniciados de Osadía éramos evaluados por separado.

Aquella tediosa y brutal fase que implica las peleas, las pistolas y los cuchillos.

A decir verdad, las armas se me daban muy bien y el descubrimiento de ese nuevo talento hizo que se me inflara mucho el orgullo, orgullo cuya vigencia no fue muy prolongada.

Me tocó luchar con Vic, una fornida chica de cabello rojo oscuro, transferida de Verdad, quien comenzó el primer día de iniciación rellenándose los brazos de tatuajes y los costados de los labios con piercings. Eso decía mucho de ella: que era orgullosa tanto como yo y segura de sí misma.

Yo también confiaba en mí hasta que la lucha entre las dos llegó a su clímax.

Había sabido zafarme de los golpes de Vic y había logrado moverla, pero ella era más fuerte y con un golpe en la mandíbula me desestabilizó y pudo arrojarme sus mejores golpes a su antojo.

Supongo que hay una enorme diferencia entre golpear un delgado cuerpo de erudita y hacer lo mismo a una mastodóntica musculatura de mujer.

Digamos que me hizo puré.

Becca me arrastró fuera del salón con dirección a la enfermería luego de la pelea. Mi cuerpo, lleno de moretones, no lograba mantenerse en pie. En la mitad del camino, Becca no pudo sostenerme al ser más pequeña que yo y me caí con todo lo largo de mi cuerpo. Becca hizo un chillido de susto y eso levantó la mirada de la gente que pasaba.

Incluyendo la de Toris.

—Oye, amiga —le dijo a Becca —. Deja esa alfombra en su lugar.

Enrojecí. Me puse de pie sin importarme las punzadas de dolor y me volteé a verlo.

La primera vez que miré a Toris, él me parecía el chico más antipático del mundo.

— ¿Me llamaste _alfombra_?— escupí la última palabra.

Él sonrió con inocencia y comenzó a bajar las manos una y otra vez, como disculpándose.

— ¡No te molestes!

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Tan mal me veo?

—No—Toris alargó la o —.De hecho, los moretones te quedan muy bien. Combinan con tu cabello.

Noté que solo llevaba una camiseta de tiras y que en mi piel blanca los moretones resaltaban. Parecían lunares morados.

De repente, Toris ya no me caía tan mal. La ironía es una habilidad que los eruditos aprecian bastante y la suya era digna de honores. Yo ya no era erudita, pero mi admiración se mantenía en pie.

Lástima que mi cuerpo no.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Toris, al ver que mis piernas comenzaban a desmoronarse de nuevo.

Yo acepté, creyendo que con él y Becca sosteniéndome no me volvería a caer. Llegaríamos más rápido a la enfermería, si es que Toris nos ayudaba.

Mis pies abandonaron el suelo y estuvieron en el aire.

Sentí que flotaba.

 _No, estúpida. Te están cargando._

— ¡Bájame!—urgí.

Becca se reía de forma muy sonora, mientras Toris hacía caso omiso a mi petición. Yo comencé a patalear en el aire y a quejarme, tratando de ignorar a las personas que pasaban por ahí, mirándome sorprendidas o divertidas.

Debí parecer un bebé gritando en los brazos de su madre.

Toris también lo notó.

—Lo siento, compañeros —les decía a los que pasaban —.Pero soy padre soltero.

Conocimos más fondo a Toris mientras estuvimos en la enfermería. Nos dijo que también era un iniciado, pero al ser un nacido en Osadía no iba a la misma clase de iniciación que nosotras. Toris se ofreció a enseñarnos a pelear a Becca y a mí después de cada cena, lo cual ambas aceptamos, agradecidas.

Para ser un osado, me pareció que tenía aptitudes para otras cosas ajenas a Osadía.

Enseñaba muy bien. Era muy observador con nuestras falencias y fortalezas, y nos lo decía sin ningún rodeo. Aprendí muy rápido, aunque eso se debió a mi parte erudita, que aún sigue con vida. Supe golpear casi con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y a reconocer las habilidades del oponente. A Becca le costó un poco más.

Mi siguiente contrincante, Rapp, un muchacho transferido de Cordialidad, era el menos fornido de los hombres, pero no por ello era fácil de vencer. Era rápido, pero era descuidado al protegerse la cara y el cabello, que lo tenía largo y con puntas verdes, fáciles de distinguir. Un rodillazo en la ingle lo dislocó y me fui a la carga contra él. Casi chillé de la emoción tras ganarle.

Sin embargo, mi última lucha no fue nada fácil.

Cian era otra chica de la misma contextura de Vic, por no decir que ambas eran transferidas de la misma facción. Su delicado cabello negro con mechas azules no se amoldaba a su rostro siempre molesto y a sus ojos rasgados. Supe que sus debilidades eran mínimas.

Me pareció que ambas estuvimos luchando cerca de una hora. Yo no me quería rendir, a pesar de que ella me había propinado unos buenos golpes. Pero lo vi: su cadera siempre estaba expuesta cada vez que se lanzaba a tirarme el puño. Una tocada de muñeca y un golpe doble desde su cadera hacia su mandíbula me dieron esperanza. En la cúspide de la pelea, logré hacerle una zancadilla y ella golpeó en seco con el piso de madera.

Hecha una mora y con una muñeca dislocada, salí victoriosa.

Tal como me dijo Toris al felicitarme, yo ya no era puré. Ahora yo era un cucharón, pero todo gracias a él.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Toris y yo entramos al comedor. Ambos cogemos una bandeja y recogemos nuestra comida sin ningún inconveniente.

Busco nuestra mesa y veo a Becca sentada en ella. Me doy cuenta de que sus redondas mejillas están rojas, casi como su cabello mismo.

El porqué es más que evidente.

Blas está sentado a su lado, enrollando tallarines con un tenedor mientras habla. Killer no se ve por ninguna parte.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Toris que nos vayamos a otra mesa, pero no lo hago; eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Desde que nos conocimos en conjunto, no nos hemos sentado por separado durante las comidas.

Toris se me adelanta. Camina hacia nuestra mesa con sigilo y aprovecha que Becca mira fijamente a Blas y que este está demasiado ensimismado en lo que habla. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de la presencia de Toris hasta que un golpe seco en medio de la mesa los regresa a la realidad.

— ¡Amigos!—grita Toris con emoción mientras se sienta en la banca con brusquedad, en frente de ellos— ¿De qué hablan?

Becca gime de la sorpresa, mientras que a Blas casi se le cae el tenedor. Yo me siento al lado de Toris, riéndome, sin poderlo evitar.

— ¡Maldito seas, pedazo de cuerno!— exclama Blas con una mueca de espanto— ¡Casi me das un infarto!

—A veces es difícil creer que hallas nacido en Cordialidad, hombre —opina Toris mientras comienza a comer.

Es fácil imaginarse a Blas con ropa de colores cálidos. En mi opinión, pienso que los colores de Cordialidad caerían mejor con su piel morena que el negro, que la opaca más.

Más allá de la vestimenta, con ese vocabulario y esa energía, se podría decir que Blas está en el lugar correcto.

O tal vez no.

—Me exasperas — opina Blas.

— ¿Dónde está Killer?—pregunto.

Becca frunce el ceño antes de responder.

—Dijo que se tardó más que la vez anterior en el simulador. Fue a preguntarle a Amar si podía practicar una vez más él solo. Veo que le dijo que sí, porque no se ha aparecido desde entonces.

—Y tratamos de convencerlo de que necesitaba un estómago lleno para rendir bien, pero no nos escuchó —complementa Blas. Luego agrega: — ¿Y qué tal te fue a ti, Mar?

—No creo que mejor que a Killer, pero te tomo la palabra —contesto, mientras saboreo mi comida con gusto y le enseño a Blas mi dedo pulgar alzado.

—Hey, hombre —dice Toris, chasqueando los dedos en frente de los ojos de Blas —.No has contestado mi pregunta.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunta Blas.

—Sobre qué estaban hablando Becca y tú.

— ¡Ah, eso! Becca y yo estábamos recordando nuestras vidas en Cordialidad, ¿verdad, Bec?

Becca no responde; solo le sonríe en respuesta.

Sé que le gusta cuando Blas utiliza ese diminutivo con ella porque sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial cuando lo mira.

Lo noté desde el primer día de clases, cuando nos tocó practicar con los sacos de boxeos y yo miraba con la periferia de mi ojo cómo Becca observaba a Blas, y su manera tan flexible y elegante con la que golpeaba el saco, casi como si no estuviese sufriendo tanto como lo hacíamos nosotras al inflamarnos los nudillos de tanto golpear.

Yo creía, en un principio, que Becca estaba impresionada por aquella flexibilidad y que intentaba imitarla. Empero, cuando ella y yo nos volvimos cercanas, Becca me hablaba a hurtadillas sobre él. De simples comentarios, me contó que lo conocía de vista desde la escuela de Niveles Superiores, y que iban a los mismos grupos para bailar y cantar, pero que nunca se había atrevido hablarle. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando supo que sus destinos seguirían siendo los mismos.

A mí no me tocaba pelear el último día de la primera fase, pero a Becca sí. El entrenamiento con Toris dieron buenos resultados en sus dos primeras peleas, pero, para su mala suerte, a Becca le tocó enfrentarse con Vic en su última lucha. Además de estar lesionada de la rodilla por la anterior lucha, Becca estaba asustada, pues había sido testigo de cómo Vic me había azotado con ferocidad la primera vez. Trató de defenderse, pero Vic es muy fuerte y veloz. Su rodilla lesionada era su mejor soporte y, al no tenerla en funcionamiento, a Vic se le hizo fácil derrumbarla y provocarle un esguince en la muñeca.

Eso hubiese sido una pelea desastrosa para Becca si no fuera por lo que pasó después.

Yo estuve a punto de hacer el papel de enfermera con gusto pero se me adelantaron.

— ¿Estás bien? —Blas, quien estaba cerca de la zona donde se encontraba Becca, le preguntó aquello mientras la sostenía por los hombros. La pobre Becca estaba tan apaleada que no se había dado cuenta que la oportunidad de su vida estaba al frente de ella. Su respuesta fue un audible gemido.

Blas retiró su mano derecha del hombro de Becca y sostuvo su muñeca maltratada.

—Oh, cielos —opinó Blas, mientras la examinaba —.Tienes una herida muy fea. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Es una herida un poco superficial y también un tanto capilar...

Blas comenzó a mencionar otros términos anatómicos y métodos para sanar el esguince. Yo me quedé ahí, de pie, escuchándolo.

¿De dónde sabía él todos esos conocimientos médicos?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque Becca ya había recobrado un poco el sentido.

Miró a Blas y pude ver como sus ojos salían de sus órbitas. Las palabras le salían a borbotones.

—Ah, hola... creo que...creo que me lastimé...

—Ya veo—respondió él, sonriendo.

—Tal vez debería llevarla a la enfermería por un poco de hielo —es aquí cuando yo meto mi cuchara.

Blas me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—No supone ningún problema que las acompañe, ¿no?

Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja. Becca también lo habría hecho...si no fuera porque tenía un moretón en la mandíbula.

Cuando Becca estuvo mejor de su lesión, Blas, ella y yo estuvimos conversando a mares sobre asuntos alegres, como nuestras expectativas en Osadía y sobre algún acto temerario que hubiésemos hecho en estos días.

Por la noche de ese mismo día, Becca y yo nos llevamos una pequeña sorpresa.

En la mitad de nuestro camino a la cena, vimos a Killer y a Toris juntos por primera vez. A Killer lo veíamos y lo saludábamos en clase, mientras que a Toris lo habíamos visto un día anterior a aquel. Se me hizo raro verlos juntos, pero al instante supuse que Killer también había recibido ayuda de Toris. Killer no había perdido ni una sola pelea.

La imagen mental era sencilla: pasaríamos y los saludaríamos, nada más. No esperaba que Blas se nos adelantara, para luego gritar, emocionado:

— ¡Hola a ustedes dos!

Becca y yo estábamos paralizadas. Killer y Toris se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron divertidos.

— ¡Femo! —había dicho Killer casi con la misma emoción que Blas, pero con una mueca demasiado ridícula.

Una ventaja de haber pertenecido a Erudición es que conectas todo de inmediato. _Blas-femo_. Vaya lata.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Becca, asombrada.

— ¿A este rubio teñido y a este ojos de moco? ¡Claro!—rio Blas.

Después de eso, Toris le encestó un codazo en su estómago, al mismo tiempo que le sacudió los rizos.

— ¿Me has llamado ojos de moco, esponja para inodoro? —le preguntó, mientras él y Blas comenzaron a pelearse a manotazos de manera infantil.

Killer nos habló, mientras intentaba contenerse de la risa.

—Conocí a Blas de casualidad en la cola de la Ceremonia de Elección—Killer ríe, mientras nosotras lo miramos con los ojos muy abiertos —.Fue una enorme sorpresa encontrarlo de nuevo en el comedor de Osadía el primer día y desde entonces hemos estado intercambiando técnicas de combate, pero claro, ustedes saben, yo le gané en la arena —dice aquello con aplomo —.A Toris lo conocimos en la tienda de tatuajes.

Se arremangó el brazo izquierdo de su camisa y nos mostró su tatuaje: un dragón muy escamoso, puesto de perfil.

Blas logró liberarse de Toris y nos sonrió.

—Este el mío — dijo entre jadeos, mientras se alzaba la base de su camiseta y nos enseñó su tatuaje ubicado en la parte baja de su espalda: un atrapa sueños con pequeñas tiras de plumas sobresaliendo de su base. No lo sostuvo mucho tiempo: un manotazo de Toris en la cabeza casi lo hace caer.

—Así que… —dijo Toris—…sobrevivieron.

—Sobrevivimos —le dije, sonriendo.

Becca refunfuñó. Se arremanga el pantalón y le muestra a Toris lo morado que estaba su rodilla. Toris le lanzó una risotada.

—Yo también tengo alguna de esas —dijo Killer, mientras subía más la manga izquierda en su camisa y nos mostró un moretón que le cubría el codo.

—Parece que tenemos mucho en común —comentó Blas.

Me reí con ganas. Becca me siguió y los demás también comenzaron a carcajearse.

Con todo este infierno de entrenamiento, ¿realmente alguno de nosotros saldría ileso del salón de clases?

Lo que dijo Blas fue estúpido. Estúpido y realmente…divertido.

—Maldita sea – dijo Toris —.Definitivamente, yo me quedo con ustedes.

Enterarse por completo de la forma de vida de otras facciones es estimulante, sobre todo si se la dices a alguien que está a esperas de recibir toda clase de información. Como yo.

Una sola conversación con este grupo tan bizarro — una erudita, un osado, un veraz y dos cordiales —no nos bastó.

Nos apropiamos de una mesa del comedor y comenzamos a charlar sobre nuestras antiguas facciones, nuestras experiencias, nuestro _todo_. Nos preguntábamos detalles generales sobre las facciones, y no solíamos explayarnos de más.

Sin embargo, cuando me tocó hablar a mí y sobre Erudición, la lluvia de preguntas fue realmente _desconcertante_.

— ¿Qué labores hay en Erudición?

— ¿Es verdad que Erudición y Abnegación son opuestos?

— ¿Cómo son los líderes de Erudición?

— ¿Cómo se entretiene un erudito?

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre la lógica y la razón?

Respondí esas y más preguntas. Tuve la lengua seca y ninguno de nosotros había probado bocado de nuestros almuerzos, ensimismados en nuestra conversación sobre la facción más inteligente.

Creo que fui yo la que cambió el curso de la conversación. Decidí, y dejé que mis nuevos amigos también decidieran, que ya era el momento de hablar de nuestro presente y de nuestro futuro en Osadía.

Y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hablar de ello fue más relajante que charlar del pasado, sobre todo cuando el horizonte se veía agradable y esperanzador. En el salón de los transferidos, en la primera fase, Killer fue quien terminó primero, seguido por Vic, luego Blas, y después yo. Becca iba en quinto lugar sin mucha diferencia, pues nuestros progresos eran similares. Mientras tanto, Toris ocupaba el primer lugar en el salón de los Iniciados nacidos en Osadía.

Pero los puestos era lo de menos. La amistad de los cinco se fortaleció y yo estaba convencida de eso.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí, aquella parte que aún seguía siendo erudita, clamaba mi atención. Esa parte, como un timbre de alerta de alguna máquina, me decía que había secretos que estaban frente a mis narices. Mis nuevos amigos y yo hablábamos, reíamos, disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, pero yo presentía que guardábamos secretos entre nosotros por ciertos detalles que solo una persona observadora, por no decir una persona erudita —o una persona veraz, no lo sé—, podría darse cuenta.

Lo que profesaba Killer antes de decidir por Osadía tenía cierta razón.

 _Como un animal salvaje, la verdad es demasiado poderosa para permanecer enjaulada._


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Killer viene camino a nuestra mesa. La expresión "¡Kill!" proveniente de la boca de Blas se apaga como un interruptor de luz cuando vemos su mirada.

Sus ojos azules parecen estar hechos de vidrio. Están muy fijos en el suelo, perdidos en la nada. Al son de ellos, sus dedos de la mano derecha se mueven de un lado a otro, en una especie de enfermedad nerviosa. Su otra mano hace todo lo contrario: está muy quieta.

Se sienta a mi lado. No ha traído su bandeja y parece que no tiene la intención de hacerlo. Parece ignorar que nosotros cuatro lo estamos mirando, preocupados.

Un momento después, Becca le alcanza su muffin.

—Come —le asevera, con ese tono de voz cambiante, típica de ella –—.No estés triste. Eres mejor de lo que crees...

Supongo que Becca asume que Killer no ha podido recuperar su récord en el simulador de miedo.

Pero mi agudeza me advierte otra cosa.

Ahora sé, con toda seguridad, lo difícil que es despojarse de nuestras antiguas costumbres. Killer ha sido de Verdad: si algo le sucede, lo dirá. No está acostumbrado a quedarse callado.

—Gracias —solo atina a decir.

Se para, carga el muffin con su mano derecha y se va, pero no lo hace antes de que su mano izquierda se suelte y deja salir a su contenido. Es una bola de papel.

Yo no lo pienso dos veces. Mi curiosidad y mi mano desdoblan el papel con avidez.

Lo extiendo.

Su contenido es visto por el resto de nosotros.

Hoy. Después de la cena. Salón de clases despejado.

Tengo que enseñarles algo.

Creo que digerí mi cena de golpe, con lo que casi me llevo un susto. Suelo ser cuidadosa al comer y tengo mis motivos.

Mis amigos están igual de apurados con la comida y no tardamos mucho en alistarnos camino al salón indicado por Killer. Blas es el único que anima nuestra andada, lanzando posibles hipótesis sobre lo que Killer quiere mostrarnos. Él no estuvo en la cena, por lo que Becca ha tenido la gentileza de traer consigo un panecillo, pues está preocupada porque Killer esté descuidándose. Blas complementa sus decires con los problemas estomacales e inmunológicos que podrían acarrearle a Killer si no se alimenta de proteínas, carbohidratos... y otras cosas que realmente no importan ahora.

Toris empuja la puerta del salón, olvidándose de ser cuidadoso. Por más que Killer nos haya dicho que el salón estaba libre, pienso que no hubiese sido una exageración asegurarse una vez más.

Pero sé que la impaciencia de Toris es tan grande como la de todos nosotros.

Entramos. Becca es la última en ingresar y cierra la puerta con seguro.

Killer está sentado frente a la mesa donde el primer día de clases se encontraban las pistolas que aprendimos a utilizar. Ha puesto cuatro sillas adicionales alrededor de ella.

No es cuando me acerco y tomo asiento que me doy cuenta que Killer sostiene un papel cuadrangular, un papel que se me hace extrañamente familiar.

Estoy sentada entre Toris y Becca, con Killer en frente y con Blas a su lado derecho. Hay un pequeño silencio que pronto es interrumpido.

—Así que... ¿te estás volviendo a interesar por las lecturas, Kill?

Killer fulmina a Blas con la mirada. Entonces, deja caer el papel y le da un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Todos lucimos sorprendidos, pero yo soy la que lo está menos.

El titular de _El Erudito_ nos salta a la cara.

 **ALTA TASA DE TRANSFERENCIA:**

 **¿ERROR HUMANO O ERROR DE SIMULACIÓN?**

No necesito saber a cuál de las teorías se está inclinando los periodistas del periódico. El titular es solo una cortina de falsa democracia.

Pero mis compañeros no están al tanto de eso como yo.

Toris abre el periódico de golpe y comienza a leer la información, seguido por Blas y Becca. Nos acompaña un nuevo silencio, más pesado que el anterior, hasta que es el turno de alguien más romperlo.

— ¿Es en todas las facciones? —pregunta Becca.

—Espera — pide Blas, alzando su mano izquierda. Luego contesta –. Según esto, en casi todas las facciones se ha dado por lo menos una transferencia. Las estadísticas —señala el cuadro unido a la noticia— están apuntando a este año como el de mayor transferencia de las últimas décadas.

Toris mira a Killer con una mirada insondable.

— ¿Qué hay de importante aquí? —le pregunta.

Killer pone cara de desinterés fingido.

—La noticia por si sola es poco preocupante —responde —, hasta que volteé la siguiente página.

Lo hace ahora mismo y nos muestra lo que, según él, verdaderamente le preocupa.

Es un informe adjunto a la noticia.

 **ALTA CANTIDAD DE INICIADOS ELIGEN FACCIONES DIFERENTES A SUS RESULTADOS DE LA PRUEBA DE APTITUD**

Trago saliva.

Leo con rapidez el informe y, para mi alivio, no han mencionado casos particulares. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que esto ya ha sido discutido anteriormente y que para los eruditos es una tema polémico. Al final del informe, me doy cuenta por qué: la tasa de iniciados en Erudición es muy baja. Y, como no era de extrañarse, las acusaciones recaen en aquellos "descerebrados" — así los llaman ellos — que, siendo aptos para Erudición, decidieron por otras opciones.

Me siento invocada, pero me mantengo tranquila.

Por el momento.

No me importa lo que estén diciendo ahora: sé que detrás de todo esto está la frustración de Erudición de no poder fabricar un simulador perfecto. Un simulador que trace nuestras metas, como decía Ella.

Estoy tranquila porque sé que hubo gente que, como yo, se cansó de la tergiversación de la verdadera Erudición. Que hubo gente de Abnegación, por ejemplo, que si sentían apego por el conocimiento este se desvaneció cuando Erudición se autoproclamó enemigo del altruismo. Que hubo gente de Verdad que queriendo compartir sus conocimientos decidió guardárselos para sí mismos porque no querían irse a una facción que les limitara la libertad del pensamiento. Me mantengo serena, pero en alerta.

Eso no le pasa a Toris.

—Aún sigo preguntándome por qué esto nos compete a nosotros.

— ¿No te das cuenta?— dice Killer, más alarmado que nunca — Tomarán medidas al respecto.

—No obligarán a nadie a irse a la facción que le correspondía — opina Toris con aplomo.

—Lo sé, pero... —ahora Killer respira hondo antes de hablar — ¿y si no pasamos la prueba final?

De repente, mi tranquilidad me abandona.

La voz de Ella, diciéndome que contradecir al simulador de la Prueba de Aptitud era una condena al fracaso, rebota una y otra en mi mente, como una pelota que rebota en una net.

Siento que la calidez de mi sangre se ha extinguido.

—Tú eras el que bromeaba con eso —comenta Blas, con cierta seriedad.

—Pequé de arrogante en ese aspecto. Y no estoy realmente seguro que mi puntación en esta segunda fase sea la adecuada.

— ¿Qué ganamos preocupándonos? —brama Toris —Tal vez nuestras posiciones varíen, nos asustemos un poco y ...

La serenidad de Toris me enfurece.

Me levanto de mi silla y golpeo el centro de la mesa con mi puño.

— ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? —grito— ¿Acaso te has olvidado de nuestros resultados en la Prueba de Aptitud?


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

No era anormal para mí ni para Becca, durante la primera semana en Osadía, regresar tarde de nuestras prácticas con Toris y descubrir camas vacías, como la de Killer y la de Blas.

Noches después, cuando los cincos nos conocimos en conjunto y se terminó la primera fase, las ausencias de nuestros amigos seguían siendo continuas.

Me di cuenta que nunca regresaban hasta después de que todos nos hallásemos dormidos. Sabía que Killer y Blas se estaban ayudando entre ellos, pero ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo ahora cuando la primera fase ya había terminado? ¿Acaso ellos sabían algo sobre la segunda fase que no nos habían contado?

Tal vez se habían ido con algunos miembros osados a celebrar, pero yo no tenía una base sólida para argumentar esa suposición.

Necesitaba saber.

Una noche, antes del inicio de la segunda fase, cuando llegué con Becca más temprano, vi a Blas acostado, pero a Killer no. La cama de Blas estaba en mi visión desde mi posición acostada en mi cama, por lo que podía observar cómo él se removía en su colchón, como si estuviese impaciente. Esperé unos minutos y vi a mi amigo levantarse con sigilo y correr hacia la salida.

Recuerdo que pensé en despertar a Becca, pero supe que aquello me restaría algo de tiempo. A los segundos de que Blas salió, yo me levanté y lo seguí.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y no había nadie. Mi visión ya se había amoldado a la oscuridad, por lo que no me tomó mucho tiempo divisar a Blas corriendo hacia uno de los salones de clases.

Corrí de puntitas hacia el salón. No lo pensé — tal vez porque mi curiosidad fue más grande que mi sentido de precaución— y abrí la puerta casi de golpe.

Lo que vi fue... _inesperado._

— ¿Qué caraj...?—las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

Ahí había una lámpara con una luz potente que me recordaba a la lámpara de mi habitación erudita, pero también había luces de linternas, enfocadas en pequeños objetos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Se trataban de trozos de metal y también había herramientas.

La lámpara, por su lado, enfocaba tres rostros atónicos muy conocidos.

Killer, Blas y... ¿Toris?

Killer se puso de pie y se me acercó, confundido.

—Marina, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo... —la sorpresa me había dejado casi muda —Vi salir a Blas. Pensé que tenía problemas.

En mi mente esa era una excusa perfecta, pero olvidé que entre mis amigos hay alguien que perteneció a Verdad.

—Qué bueno que no elegiste a Verdad como facción, Marina. Y que yo sepa, no has elegido a Abnegación como para estar pendiente de los demás — me dijo Killer, en tono acusatorio.

Blas no parecía tan preocupado por mi presencia.

—Ella fue Erudición, Kill. La curiosidad es parte de su naturaleza.

—La curiosidad mató al gato – le recuerda Killer.

Yo, al fin, encontré mi voz.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estén haciendo, no diré absolutamente nada. Ustedes...son mis amigos, ¿saben?

—Lo sabemos —pude ver la sonrisa de Blas gracias a la luz de la lámpara —.Y ya que estás aquí, ayúdanos con esto.

La tensión en la habitación se disipó. Me acerqué a la mesa y reconocí algunas piezas: partes de una computadora, piezas de automóvil, etc. Verlas me traía nostalgia y también deseo de juntarlas, de ordenarlas, de hacer algo con ellas.

— ¿Para qué son estas piezas? —pregunté.

—Intentamos construir armas paralizantes —me explicó Blas —.Toris es muy bueno armando pequeñas máquinas, Killer es excelente recabando información relevante y yo, pues, hago un buen trabajo siguiendo instrucciones. Digamos que esto es nuestro pasatiempo.

Pude ver a mi cerebro como una máquina llena de engranajes, engranajes que se movían de forma veloz, como si alguien hubiese presionado el botón de encendido y mi cerebro hubiese empezado a funcionar. Un clic, y la realidad estuvo frente a mí.

El aparente gusto de Killer por las lecturas, la habilidad para enseñar de Toris, el interés médico de Blas...

—Ustedes...ustedes son aptos para Erudición.

No era una pregunta. Los tres me miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Continué.

—Su Prueba de Aptitud arrojó Erudición, ¿verdad?

Un nuevo silencio incómodo nos invadió.

—Tu antigua facción no es digna de honores, Marina —sentenció Killer.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondí con firmeza— ¿Por qué crees que ya no estoy en ella?

Creo que sus cerebros también comenzaron a procesar.

—Eres una erudita perfecta—replicó Toris, mirándome con fijeza.

Me sentí helada. Intenté mantener la calma, usando la ironía.

— ¿Tanto se me nota?

Killer me respondió.

—A veces, piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas y se nota en la manera en cómo a veces te quedas callada, como si te hubieses trasladado a otra parte para procesar la situación. Observas los detalles a tu alrededor y las describes con demasiada minuciosidad cuando hablas. Pero, por otro lado, también actúas sin pesar, especialmente cuando tu curiosidad supera tu sentido común.

Supe que estaba refiriéndose a lo que hice al seguir a Blas a la habitación.

—Eres demasiado curiosa, Marina —concluyó Killer —.Tu Osadía no está orientada en gozar de nuevas experiencias. Está direccionada hacia saber qué hay detrás de cada situación peligrosa. Qué es lo que sigue.

Killer terminó como si esperara que me quedara callada.

Pero si creyó que solo los que formaron parte de Verdad dicen lo que piensan, se equivocó.

— ¿Sabes? Me acabas de describir a la perfección. Me recuerdas a cualquier amigo que tuve en Erudición.

Blas bufó, intentando esconder una risita.

—Tus descripciones observadoras son más de Erudición que de Verdad— dije yo.

Esperé que Killer frunciera el ceño y que se enojara conmigo. Sin embargo, alzó una media sonrisa. Una sonrisa sin significado alguno.

—Lo sé, Marina—suspira con profundidad y luego habla despacio—.Yo no estoy en Erudición porque...porque la apreciación que los eruditos tienen de Verdad es poco favorable.

"Los eruditos nos decían, no en público por supuesto, que Verdad era la menos importante de todas las facciones. Que nuestras labores eran prescindibles. Que nuestra facción desaparecería si no fuera por nuestra tradición como ciudad. Que éramos desechables."

"Escuchar eso de la facción a la cual me había asignado la Prueba de Aptitud en ese primer instante fue devastador. ¿Deseaba yo pertenecer a una facción así, que puntúa de menos solo porque se le place? Podría haber elegido Verdad, pero no soy muy resiliente con las críticas de los demás, ni tampoco tengo las ganas de discutir todo el tiempo como sí pasaría con alguien que realmente quisiera pertenecer a Verdad."

"Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar entrar a Erudición, donde los eruditos podrían recordarme mis orígenes y burlase de ellos. Quería leer miles de libros y ser inteligente, pero no quería ser manipulador ni orgulloso, como probablemente estén formando a los eruditos en este momento. Quería y quiero ser algo más que una persona llena de conocimientos."

Escuché a Killer y no me sentí mal ni por sus opiniones ni por la forma en que él expresaba su secreto. Me sentí...aliviada. Aliviada porque no era la única persona en el mundo que debía lidiar con un secreto así, que debía lucrar con una lucha contra su destino.

 _No soy rara. No estoy loca._

—Pero elegiste Osadía –—dije yo.

—Elegí Osadía porque tenía que elegir _algo_ , ¿entiendes? Puede que no me gusten mucho los debates, pero tampoco me gusta fingir que todo estaba bien como para integrarme a Cordialidad, ni tampoco soy tan dedicado a los demás como para ser parte de Abnegación. No me quedaba otra opción.

La voz de Killer se apagó. El resto y yo lo miramos con comprensión, viendo como él pasaba de un ceño fruncido a un semblante tranquilo.

Le rocé los nudillos. Tal vez eso lo haría sentirse mejor.

Él me miró ante mi toque y me preguntó:

— ¿Y por qué elegiste Osadía, Marina?

—Tú lo dijiste —le recordé—.Fue por _curiosidad_.

Hubo mucho que aprendí de mis nuevos amigos aquella noche, más incluso de lo que habíamos compartido en los dos últimos días.

Toris me contó que su hermano mayor, Douglas, trabaja en la Sala de Control, con las computadoras. Douglas le había enseñado, solo por aburrimiento, lo básico sobre los programas computacionales, lo cual despertó mucho su interés en ello y en el ensamblaje. Su mejor demostración sobre su aprendizaje con las computadoras fue el primer día de la Iniciación, cuando logró acceder a la computadora de su hermano y aislar, a espaldas de él, las cámaras durante largo tiempo por las noches, todos los días, en el mismo intervalo de tiempo. Eso significaba que, en ese instante, la cámara figuraba como si el salón en el que nos encontrábamos estuviera vacío.

Extraordinarias habilidades eruditas para alguien que ha nacido en Osadía y que se ha propuesto a quedarse allí.

Killer, por su parte, me compartió otro secreto: trajo consigo una enorme caja polvorienta y cuando la abrí, descubrí que sus menciones de personajes mágicos no venían de un libro de historia o algún libro para niños. Ahí adentro, habían libros muy extraños; todos estos tenía un título y el nombre de alguien, y casi todos tenían en la parte superior la palabra _best – seller._

— ¿Qué se supone que es un _best-seller_? —pregunté, muy intrigada.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que no tiene sentido—me respondió Killer, rascándose la cabeza.

No tiene sentido porque los libros no se venden en la ciudad; te los dan en la escuela o, en el caso de ser un erudito, tienes el privilegio de acceder a una enorme biblioteca y coger uno, pero no recuerdo haber leído el nombre de una persona debajo de algún título. Se supone que es quien lo escribió, pero dudo mucho que una sola persona sea capaz de escribir sola un volumen semejante de libro.

— ¿Dónde los encontraste?

—En un edificio abandonado, cerca de la Alambrada —me contestó.

— ¿Cómo...? —comencé pero Blas me detuvo.

—Comprenderás que no todos estos cacharros los encontramos aquí, ¿verdad?

Me quedé muda. ¿Realmente se habían ido a buscar aventuras... _afuera_?

—Lo mejor de todo son _estos_ —comentó Toris mientras sacaba unas cuantos cuadrados de plástico que estaban escondidos a los costados de la casa.

Alcé la mirada y reconocí los objetos como cajas de discos. Había visto muchas de esas en la clase de computación de la escuela, pero nunca había tenido en mis manos unos que tuviesen dibujos estrambóticos en la portada. Nombres extraños me saltaron a la cara.

—Esto es...

— ¡Música! —exclamó Toris en voz baja.

— ¿Música? ¿Como en Cordialidad?

Blas hizo un sonido jocoso.

—En Cordialidad, mi querida Mar, no se toca música tan... _chocante_.

—No, claro no —bufó Toris —.En Cordialidad solo hay música aburrida.

—No me quites mi papel del Veraz del grupo —agregó Killer con una sonrisa.

Toris sacó un objeto redondo de color plateado. Pulsó un botón y una liviana tapa se levantó para mostrar un espacio donde podía encajar perfectamente uno de los discos. Seleccionó uno cualquiera y lo introdujo en la pequeña máquina; esta comenzó a hacer un pequeño ronroneo. No me di cuenta de que desde la máquina salía dos extensiones negras y que Toris me estaba colocando una de ellas en mi oído izquierdo. Yo di un respingo.

— ¡Quieto! ¿Quieres pasarme electricidad?

—Esto no es un cable, mujer. Póntelo.

Lo hice y escuché, maravillada, cómo el sonido pasaba por el cable y terminaba en mi oído.

Escuché instrumentos que jamás había oído en mi vida y la voz que acompañaba era tan contrastante con los cantos de Cordialidad, pero aun así era relajante. La letra se me pegó al punto a que comencé a tararearla después.

 _I know why you wanna hate me_

 _I know why you wanna hate me_

 _I know why you wanna hate me_

 _Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately…_

Nunca había escuchado algo parecido.

— ¡Esto es increíble, Toris!

—Esta canción es mi favorita de todas—me dijo él, orgulloso.

—Las cosas que uno encuentra cuando sale a investigar —dijo Killer mientras ojeaba uno de los libros que tenía una portada con el dibujo de un león—. Salvar todo esto fue un milagro; los Sin Facción lo usan para prender sus hogueras.

Pasaron los minutos. Killer había guardado la caja con todos los libros y los discos, y todos reanudamos nuestra atención en los prototipos de las armas. Fui de gran utilidad, pues, luego de una hora de armar y desarmar piezas, logramos poner en funcionamiento una especie de pistola eléctrica. Toris la tuvo en su poder y la probó en Blas, quien cayó adolorido. Dijo que no estaba seguro si la pistola funcionaba correctamente, por lo que su blanco recayó en Killer. Yo me reí, nada más.

Luego de haber estado probándola una y otra vez, y ver a los chicos tranquilos, pregunté:

— ¿De verdad aman esto? ¿Diseñar, armar, probar máquinas?

Killer me dedicó una sonrisa complaciente.

—Claro que sí.

No sabía si sonreír o llorar. Ya no me sentía sola en el mundo.

La peor parte llegó después: regresamos a nuestras habitaciones tarde, dormimos muy poco y despertarse temprano fue un calvario, al menos para mí.

Aquel día era el principio de la segunda fase. Los Iniciados nacidos en Osadía y nosotros nos juntamos a partir de entonces. El nerviosismo, la zozobra y la curiosidad nos acompañaban todo el tiempo.

Fui la penúltima del grupo en entrar; la última fue Becca. Los demás se habían ido, pero yo me quedé esperándola, porque ella era la única persona con la que podría hablar después del horrible susto que suscitó la visión de mi primer miedo. Esperaba, tal vez, que ella no la llevara peor que yo, pero cuando salió de la habitación supe que me equivocaba.

Caminamos con dirección al comedor, andando con un preocupante silencio. Conocía a Becca lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que había algo más que un simple trauma del miedo.

Aún en los momentos más difíciles, Becca hacían preguntas hasta de las cosas más inútiles.

—Marina —me dijo ella en un hilillo de voz, luego de un rato.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Becca?

—Mi miedo en la simulación fue ser Sin Facción.

—Oh —comenté —.Creo que es un miedo que todos podríamos tener...

—No —me dijo ella, de forma cortante —.No entiendes.

— ¿Qué no entiendo?

Becca suspiró con pesadez. Me miró y, por un momento, la desconocí.

—Estoy en lugar equivocado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Becca volvió a suspirar. Caminábamos con más lentitud, haciendo el camino al comedor más lejano.

—Tenía tres hermanos en Cordialidad.

— _¿_ Tenías?—pregunté, atónita.

—Sí, Marina, _tenía_.

"El mayor era Renzo. Yo era la segunda, con solo tres años menos que él. Mis hermanos menores, Álvaro y Christian, eran cuatro y tres años menos que yo."

"Renzo no era un cordial típico. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el invernadero, estudiando las máquinas filtradoras de agua y si salía al campo era para comparar las plantas y los insectos con los especímenes que había en su libro. En vez de tocar música, cantar y bailar como el resto de cordiales, Renzo prefería ir con los mayores y escuchar sus consejos. Aprender de ellos."

—Un erudito encerrado en Cordialidad —dije yo.

—Así es. Él expresó su deseo de ser parte de Erudición, y mis padres no pusieron objeciones al respecto. Ellos solo querían verlo feliz.

"Su prueba de aptitud arrojó Erudición, por supuesto. Él estuvo contento y en la Ceremonia de Elección derramó su sangre en el agua. Todo iba bien, Renzo estaba donde quería estar, entregó todo su esfuerzo para ser parte de los eruditos..."

Becca se detuvo a mitad de camino. Por unos segundos, creí ver su tristeza, y yo no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, ella tomó aire y continuó:

—Él no pasó la prueba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Su CI no era muy alto?

Sé que las pruebas de Iniciación en Erudición consiste en exámenes escritos, intervenciones orales frente al líder de facción y, por supuesto, un proyecto que presentar.

—No obtuvo un alto puntaje en sus pruebas. Los eruditos postularon que mi hermano no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ser parte de su facción. Prácticamente, le dijeron que era un estúpido.

—Oh —murmuré —.Entonces, Renzo pasó a ser Sin Facción y tú, ahora, temes que te suceda lo mismo que él.

—No creo que me suceda lo mismo que a él —me dijo.

No entendí lo acababa de decirme hasta que completó la frase:

—Él se suicidó.

Tragué duro.

—Yo... no lo sabía —dije yo, algo tocada —. Lo lamento muchísimo, Becca.

Hubo un breve silencio. No nos movimos de nuestro lugar en el pasillo; esperé a que Becca se recompusiera y también a que yo procesara lo que me había dicho: que la vida de mi amiga cordial no siempre fue tan armoniosa.

—Eso no es todo —continuó Becca con voz seca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Renzo no era el único de la familia con inclinaciones hacia Erudición.

Entonces, todo hizo clic en mi cerebro.

—Tú...

—Yo obtuve el mismo resultado que mi hermano en la Prueba de Aptitud —me dijo ella—.Estaba inclinada a las máquinas y a la botánica tanto como mi hermano. Me gustaba leer como mi hermano. Él me inculcó sus conocimientos y yo lo seguí, incluso más después de que él muriera.

—Pero te veo aquí —le objeté, un poco aturdida por todo.

—Me ves aquí —dijo Becca, más seria como nunca la había visto —porque si mi hermano no pudo pasar esa prueba, ¿realmente yo tenía esas posibilidades? Era imposible. Renzo siempre fue la persona más inteligente que yo había conocido y yo no podía superarlo. Tenía miedo, claro, tenía miedo de ser Sin Facción, pero más tenía miedo de _desear_ estar muerta como él también lo quiso. Por otro lado, también siento rencor hacía los eruditos. En parte, siento como si ellos hubiesen matado a mi hermano.

Me quedé muda. Rememoré mi discusión con Ella, sobre la infalibilidad de la Prueba de Aptitud. Renzo intentó ser parte de Erudición un año antes de la remodelación de la Prueba. Entonces, ¿su caso era uno de los tantos que Erudición intentaba evitar? Tuve una idea de cómo podría contestar esa pregunta: los eruditos que aún mantenían nuestros antiguos principios querían evitar esos casos; los que seguían a Jeanine...no lo creo.

Quise cambiar de tema: ya no quería hablar de asuntos penosos.

— ¿Te caí bien cuando supiste que yo provenía de Erudición? —pregunté con inocencia.

Finalmente, Becca se rio. Pude ver su lado cordial de nuevo.

—Cuando me dijiste que eras de Erudición, te detesté los primeros diez minutos —me dijo ella con un tono nada aprensivo —.Pero después me dije: "Si ella está aquí es porque Erudición no es tan perfecta como parece".

—Efectivamente— le guiñé el ojo.

Ya estábamos más relajadas cuando nos encontrábamos cerca al comedor. Empero, una duda muy grande se me presentó antes de llegar.

— ¿Becca?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué elegiste Osadía?

Becca tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Un acto de rebelión de mi parte.

Sonreí.

—En tal caso —dije con el tono más alegre posible —, espero que no te importe tener una larga conversación con los chicos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Siento que las mejillas se me entumecen.

Acabo de hacer un acto estúpido, irresponsable. En cualquier momento, alguien vendrá, nos encontrará y estaremos condenados, todo por mi exaltación.

Los dedos de Becca se deslizan por el doblez de mi brazo. La miro a los ojos y veo su preocupación.

—Cálmate —dice Blas, con un tono de seriedad tan poco habitual en él.

Me doy la vuelta. Toris me dedica una mirada indescifrable. A mi parecer, se trata de una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

—Lo lamento —me disculpo.

— ¿No les parece que sería más inteligente movernos que quedarnos? —pregunta Becca.

La palabra "inteligente" zumba en mi cabeza, como si su significado hubiese sido puesto en un contexto equivocado. No digo nada al respecto.

Killer ha mantenido la mirada en la puerta, esperando una llegada que todos desearíamos que nunca llegase.

—Concuerdo con Becca —responde, al fin.

Se pone de pie y el resto de nosotros lo seguimos de forma sincronizada.

Los pasillos están casi despejados. Ya es casi la hora de dormir y, para nuestra buena suerte, no nos cruzamos con nadie conocido. Killer nos guía hacia algún lugar cerca al Abismo; lo sé porque escucho cómo el agua crepita por las paredes con fuerza. Normalmente, el ruido que producen aquellas aguas furiosas me harían entrar en pánico, pero, en esta oportunidad, estoy aliviada de que estén allí: cubren el sonido de nuestros pasos y de nuestros jadeos. Finalmente, Killer nos hace pasar por una entrada que aparenta haber sido tapiada antes de ser descubierta.

Revela un espacio abierto. El piso es rocoso, con amplias piedras por todo el camino que deben ser pisadas con cuidado, pues más abajo se encuentra el río caudaloso formado por las aguas del Abismo.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? — pregunta Blas.

Killer bufa.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado de nuestros resultados en la Prueba de Aptitud? —repite la pregunta que hice hace un rato, pero con suavidad. Me mira y luego le dedica a Blas una sonrisa juguetona — ¿Así o al estilo Marina?

Reímos. Pronto, entendemos su lógica: la curiosidad es una característica propia de aquellos elegidos para Erudición.

Bajamos con cuidado. Solo a un metro y medio de la entrada se encuentra una gran roca donde los cinco fácilmente podríamos caber. Nos dirigimos hacia allí.

—Imagino que te pusiste a buscar dragones —comenta Toris mientras se sienta.

—Las lecturas que he encontrado pueden ser muy atrayentes, pero no lo suficiente como para levantarme los pies del suelo —dice Killer.

Nos mantenemos en silencio por lo que parece ser un minuto.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto, al fin — ¿Qué hacemos con el asunto del periódico?

—Mira —Toris suspira —, no fue mi intención sonar despreocupado. El asunto no es más que un debate hecho por Erudición que no va llegar a mayores instancias. No van a traer a su equipo a arrastrarnos a la fuerza hacia su facción porque sabemos que no es legítimo. Punto.

—Dudo que eso vaya a pasar —dice Killer —, pero pienso que deberíamos estar alertas. No quiero pensar que se mencionen casos particulares. Tampoco me puedo imaginar que nos ubiquen y nos utilicen como ratas de laboratorio para averiguar qué pasa por nuestros cerebros.

—Hombre, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando?—pregunta Toris.

Killer me dirige la mirada.

— ¿Acaso Erudición no idolatra el conocimiento? El no saber cómo funciona el mundo es un asunto que a cualquier erudito lo volvería loco. Dudo mucho que su metodología de saciar la curiosidad posea límites, pienso yo. ¿O me equivoco, Marina?

Ahora todos me miran.

—Bueno...últimamente, mucho ha cambiado. Ellos profesan que "no hay límites para el conocimiento", pero supongo que se trata de un postulado condicionado. Creo que entre las palabras _límites_ y _para_ se encontraría la palabra "éticos".

"Experimentar con los humanos no es algo ético. Se supone que la Erudición fue diseñada para el bien de la sociedad..."

—Y no para el poder —resuelve Blas.

—Exacto —continúo—.Aún si al nuevo mando de Erudición se le pasase por la cabeza experimentar con personas, no creo que todos los eruditos estén de acuerdo con esas prácticas. Prueba de eso somos nosotros... ¿no?

Los cuatro asienten.

— ¿Tú crees que los eruditos sean capaces de venir a nuestra sede a chequear nuestro rendimiento?—pregunta Killer con cierta alarma en su voz —.Ya sabes, a comprobar si los "salidos del margen" tuvieron éxito con la facción que eligieron.

—Lo cuestiono. ¿Por qué salir de la sede de Erudición? No es que Osadía sea lo opuesto a Erudición, pero muchos eruditos piensan que los osados son unos cabezas huecas. Seres que se guían por el instinto y no por la razón.

—Gracias por el halago —dice Toris con burla.

—Asumen que somos pura fuerza bruta —comenta Becca.

—O nos tendrán miedo—dice Blas, haciendo una mueca y alzando las manos mientras mueve los dedos.

—Miedo no. Indiferencia tal vez —opino.

—Interesante —habla Killer, rascándose la quijada — ¿Pueden los eruditos ser indiferentes a algo?

Me pongo a pensar en todos los eruditos que he conocido, empezando por mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos...y luego, yo.

—Pienso que la indiferencia en Erudición solo engloba la indiferencia al conocimiento. Si asumen que el conocimiento no es tu base, te ignoran, eso es todo.

—Cordialidad y Erudición son facciones que se llevan muy bien— dice Blas, con aire pensativo.

Todas nuestras miradas se dirigen a Blas. Las reacciones son diferentes; la de Becca es enojo; la mía, sorpresa.

— ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?— pregunta Toris. La tonalidad de su voz me advierte que él toma la apreciación de Blas con fastidio.

—Bueno, en Cordialidad el sistema de irrigación y el invernadero funcionan gracias a los diseños proporcionados por Erudición. Pero, más allá de eso, creo que Cordialidad aprecia bastante la funcionalidad de Erudición dentro de la sociedad. Aprecia su sabiduría.

—Sabiduría que no es utilizada como es debido, creo yo — agrego.

—Al mismo tiempo, Erudición valora la sumidad de Cordialidad ante los cambios tecnológicos y políticos. Les interesa que los cordiales se mantengan al margen —continúa Blas.

—Te escuché hace un rato y dudé si pertenecías aquí —opina Killer tajantemente –. Pero, ahora...

Blas ríe, pero lo hace de manera desganada, como si tuviera un objeto pesado en su boca.

—Ser pacífico y sonreír todo el tiempo a veces no es del todo bueno. Evitas los problemas a tu alrededor, incluso si son problemas que les pasan a las personas más cercanas. Tu inactividad ante los conflictos te permite tener una mente más tranquila, pero también se trata de una vasija repleta de pensamientos y razonamientos complejos que tiendes a reservar pero que pronto se convierte en una bomba a punto de estallar...

—Una mente erudita —concluye Toris.

—Supongo que eso debe ser.

—Si Erudición te daba ese espacio para tus pensamientos, ¿por qué no la elegiste? —pregunto yo.

Creo que mi pregunta debió sonar desafiante, porque Becca me mira de una forma como si me pidiera que fuera más cuidadosa con lo que digo. O tal vez me está pidiendo que me calle, por respeto a los sentimientos de Blas.

Él no parece notar mi desafío. Endereza su espalda y mueve su mirada hacia las nuestras, como si se cerciorara de que todos lo escuchamos con atención.

—La vida en Cordialidad es gratificante y llena de energía. Ríes, compartes, juegas, bailas y hasta cantas. Abnegación con un poco de humor — mira hacia Becca y le sonríe. Ella le corresponde –. Cordialidad te lo da todo con tal que sonrías y llenes de felicidad a las personas y a tu alma. Fue una hermosa vida...excepto por una cosa: ni Cordialidad ni cualquier otra facción pueden asegurarte de que tendrás una familia en buenas circunstancias.

"Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy niño. Era un hombre lleno de energía y un día subió a un manzano; pisó mal y cayó de él, golpeándose la cabeza. Nunca lo pudieron reanimar."

"Mi madre sufrió mucho por esa pérdida. Recuerdo que lloraba los primeros días, todo el tiempo. Luego, ella sonreía y hacía las actividades propias de un cordial...hasta que llegaba a casa y se encerraba en su cuarto, de nuevo a llorar. Dejó de hacerlo en público: temía que su actitud nada vivaz fuera un motivo por el cual el Consejo de Cordialidad la podría enviar a Sin Facción."

"Yo crecí y me volví como mi padre. Mi razón de ser era hacer sonreír a mi madre. Tuve mucho éxito, todo iba bien..."

"…hasta que mi madre enfermó."

"Ella ya no respiraba bien; yo ya no podía salir a los campos tan seguido, pues temía que, en mis ausencias, mi madre dejaría respirar, tal vez, para siempre."

"Los médicos de Cordialidad no podían hacer mucho por su enfermedad; la medicina natural la calmaban pero no aminoraban su mal. Entonces, un día, cuando yo tenía doce años, vinieron médicos de Erudición y uno de ellos se tomó la molestia de visitar nuestro hogar. Estudió a mi madre y tomó nota de sus malestares. Al día siguiente, volvió con medicinas y mi madre las tomó siguiendo cuidadosamente sus indicaciones."

"Tiempo después, ella estaba mucho mejor. Dependía de los medicamentos, pero ya podía salir a trabajar y apoyar en los campos. Yo podía salir y estudiar con tranquilidad, sin estar preocupado a flor de piel. En cierto modo, sentí un agradecimiento infinito hacia aquel doctor que había aliviado a mi madre."

"Supe, entonces, que entre mis deseos se encontraban ser como él."

"Claro, en esos instantes no se me pasaba por la cabeza ser parte de los eruditos, pero comencé a comportarme como uno: leía y releía libros de todo tipo, siendo mis favoritos los de medicina, investigaba sobre los compuestos químicos porque tenía interés acerca de qué estaban hechos las medicamentos, me encantaban salir al campo ya no solo para correr, sino también para analizar las características de todo a mi alrededor..."

"Creo que mi madre se dio cuenta de eso. Nunca me lo dijo directamente, pero creo que ella presentía que mis cualidades ya no viraban para un cordial. Ya no era juguetón; era ingenioso. Y eso me llevaba a un dilema: si mi lugar era Erudición, ¿qué sería de mi madre? ¿Quién la cuidaría? Descarté por completo Erudición. Decidí que me comportaría como un cordial, y realmente pensé que sería sencillo."

"No fue así. En las fiestas de confraternidad, todos sonaban alegres; yo, por mi parte, me sentía aburrido. No le encontraba un uso a este tipo de eventos; me sentía más útil sentado y estudiando, buscando proezas. Paraba más tiempo en el invernadero que en los campos mismos."

"A pesar de todo, no me rendí. Decidí con firmeza que no me cambiaría de facción; por nada del mundo abandonaría a mi madre...pero, como ya dije antes, ella ya se había dado cuenta de mis cambios de intereses, y supuse que intuía que dentro de mí había un conflicto y ella solo quería aliviarlo."

"Semanas antes de la Ceremonia de Elección, mi madre murió."

"En su lecho de muerte, ella sonreía. Quizás porque se reuniría con mi padre o quizá esa era su forma de decirme que me dejaba libre, sin ataduras. Eso no me hacía feliz, por supuesto."

"Y viví aquellas últimas semanas en la casa de un amigo. Sentí que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Cordialidad."

Blas se detiene. Pareciese que quería llorar, pero no lo hace. Becca está a su lado, apretándole la mano con fuerza y apoyando su quijada en su hombro, como intentando darle fuerzas. El resto de nosotros se mantiene quieto por el momento.

—Pero estás aquí —dice Killer, sacando ese lado poco sensiblero que tiene.

Blas lo mira con paciencia, totalmente recompuesto.

—Habían ciertas cualidades en mí que no había reconocido hasta que decidí no contenerme más ante la mayor de mis penas.

"Cuando mi madre murió, yo me desfogaba corriendo y saltando por todos lados. Golpeaba los troncos de los árboles lleno de frustración, algo que hice fuera de los ojos de cualquier cordial. Lanzaba piedras hasta obtener una distancia máxima de lanzamiento. Y, luego, cuando todo eso dejó de satisfacerme, descubrí que con la adrenalina podía suavizar los sentimientos en mi interior. Comencé a hacer actos muy arriesgados: saltar de la copa de los árboles era mi favorito."

"En la Prueba de Aptitud, como ustedes saben, mi perfil era idóneo para Erudición, tal como yo sospechaba. Cuando salí de esa habitación, sentí tristeza por ese resultado. De repente, ya no me gustaba sentirme erudito, por dos razones. La primera, porque Erudición significaba sentarme en una mesa y estudiar. Estudiar era como recordar los motivos por lo que lo hacía. Erudición me recordaría para siempre a los médicos, a los hospitales, a la enfermedad de mi madre...recuerdos que yo ya no quería mantener presente. Y segunda, porque sabía que al salir de mi facción tendría la libertad de entristecerme y enojarme sin tener que preocuparme por los preceptos de Cordialidad. Las emociones negativas generan en mí no deseos de conocimientos, sino de deseos de que mi cuerpo se exprese. ¿Cómo haría en Erudición cada vez que algo me fastidiara? Tendría que contenerme, igual que en Cordialidad."

"Yo no quería eso. Yo no quería estar en un lugar donde mis emociones fuesen restringidas; yo quería un lugar en donde yo pudiese ser _libre_."

"Me cansé de que las injusticias de la vida y las emociones contenidas me encadenaran en cuerpo y alma. Supe que Erudición ya no era mi lugar."

—Y entonces, elegí Osadía —concluye Blas.

Me quedo muda. Veo a Toris pasarse el pulgar por debajo del ojo, como si quisiera esconder una lágrima.

O eso pensé, pues ahora él sonríe.

Killer carraspea antes de hablar.

—Jamás imaginé que tuvieses todo ese velorio por dentro, Femo.

—Dejé de lamentarme a mí mismo —dice él, con una pequeña risa. Al mismo tiempo, Becca retira su cara del hombro de Blas, pero mantiene su mano férrea a la de él y sonríe con ligereza —.Disfruto estar aquí, recuerdo sin dolor y amo pasar tiempo con ustedes. ¿Hay algo que no tendría que agradecer?

Sin pensarlo, paso mi brazo por su hombro. No soy la única en reaccionar: Toris, con su ancho cuerpo, acopla a Killer a mi lado y nos apapacha en grupo con la fuerza suficiente c para asfixiarnos. Pero a nadie le importa: todos extendemos nuestros brazos y nos abrazamos.

Nunca había pasado un momento así con mis amigos de Erudición, mucho menos con mi familia. Noto cuán reconfortante es este abrazo de mi nuevo grupo de amigos, mis amigos osados.

O, mejor dicho, mis amigos osados- eruditos, para ser más precisa.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

— ¿Alguien se acuerda del Día de Visita?

Es la hora del almuerzo. Estoy comiendo plácidamente en el comedor de Osadía con mis amigos. Estaba comenzando con mi plato justo cuando Toris lanza aquella pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño, pues no tengo un recuerdo agradable de aquel día: ningún miembro de mi familia me vino a visitar.

No me dolió ía que aquello sucedería.

—Para mí fue un poco emotivo —dice Becca, sonriendo—.Mis padres y hermanos menores vinieron.

—Por desgracia, no todos tenemos esa suerte —dije yo, con un poco de ácido en la voz — ¿A qué va tu pregunta, Toris?

—Tienen que haber visto a la madre de Killer —dice él, en forma burlesca.

Killer casi se atraganta con su zumo de naranja que estaba tomando, por no decir que casi le escupe a Blas todo lo digerido.

— ¿Qué...? —comienza a decir.

—Su madre fue un espectáculo. Entró toda sonriente a la sala, vestida pomposamente, como si estuviese en casa. Y cuando vio a Killer...

—No te atrevas a... —comienza a decir Killer de forma amenazante, pero su amenaza no haya su final.

—... gritó: —Toris adopta una voz afeminada acompañada de muecas dulzonas— "¡Oh, Cyril! ¡Qué guapo te ves de rubio!"

Miro a Killer con sorpresa.

¿Su nombre real es _Cyril_?

—Eso es lo malo de las madres en Verdad —dice Blas, ignorando la cara avergonzada de Killer —.Son capaces de anunciar cómo te cambiaban el pañal delante de todo el mundo.

Becca está roja de la risa. Killer, por su parte, le dedica a Toris una mirada asesina.

— ¡Eres un bestia inmunda! —brama —¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi madre?

Toris se ríe, y al mismo tiempo baja y sube las palmas de sus manos.

—Por supuesto que no lo hago, _Cyril_ — agudiza la última palabra —.Solo estoy enmarcando un momento precioso de tu vida.

Killer pone los ojos en blanco.

—Uno no se cambian el estúpido nombre por las puras —gruñe mientras retoma su atención a la pechuga de pollo que tiene en su plato.

Killer tiene una extraña y aterradora fascinación por la carne: no hay día en que no esté comiendo aunque sea un gramo de ella. Lo que es aterrador es la forma en cómo la come: cuando se trata de carne envuelta en hueso, como ahora, se olvida de los cubiertos y comienza a devorarla con las manos.

La peor parte viene cuando llega al hueso: comienza a mascarlo como un perrito y el sonido del hueso al romperse me paraliza.

— ¡Killer! —le grito — ¡Deja de hacer ese ruido!

Killer me mira fijamente y retoma a su pechuga. Hace sonar el hueso con más fuerza.

Si fuera por él, se comería el hueso entero.

— ¡Arg! —gruño —¿Te has criado entre perros o qué?

—Hey, Killer—interviene Becca—, existen bolitas verdes igual de comestibles llamadas alverjas, ¿sabías?—le señala las alverjas que tiene en su plato, aún sin comer.

El aludido deja el hueso y comienza a comer lo queda de su plato, con desgano.

— ¿Saben qué sería interesante?— interviene Blas, con tranquilidad —. Saber nuestros nombres verdaderos.

Trago saliva. Esa idea no me gusta nada.

Nada, nada, _nada_.

—A mí ni me miren —dice Toris—. No necesito que la mitad de la gente me llame por un nombre y la otra mitad por otro. Mi nombre es tal y como lo escuchan.

—Mi nombre es Rebecca —Becca toma la palabra—.Fin del misterio.

—Mi nombre es Bernardo—habla Blas —.Un gusto conocerlos.

Alza los abrazos y los mueve como si estuviese abrazando a alguien invisible.

Estoy cien por ciento concentrada en terminar mi plato. Intento ignorar que cuatro pares de ojos me miran de forma persistente.

—Ya, ya, ya, no trates de ignorarnos —dice Toris al tiempo que mueve mi quijada con su dedo índice derecho—.Habla, tu nombre es...

—Vete al infierno —digo con sequedad.

—Qué nombre más raro es ese —dice Blas.

—Muy bien, señorita "Vete al infierno"—dice Toris, manteniendo su burla—, cuentéennos, por favor, por qué decidió cambiar su nombre, si "Vete al infierno" es un nombre tan sexy y original...

—Bueno—digo yo, siguiéndole la corriente—Marina se refiere al mar. El mar es un asunto que se habla mucho en los libros de Biología. Dicen que ahora está seco, porque cumplió un ciclo de vida que todos los espacios y seres vivos siempre deben cumplir. Pero el mar siempre fue descrito como peligroso, impredecible, fuerte. Esas son las características propias de un osado.

—Y el mar era agua —agrega Blas—.Como la materia de Erudición.

—Y azul —agrega Becca.

Asiento. Tenía que admitirlo: mi nombre escogido tiene que describirme y, al mismo tiempo, recordarme mis orígenes.

—Vamos, Marina —pide Killer — ¿Qué problema hay con tu nombre real? ¿Es horrible?

—Muy horrible —confirmo yo.

— ¿Más que los nuestros? Por favor...-exige Blas—.Basta de secretos.

Yo niego la cabeza. No soy capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre que se ha alejado de mi persona, de mi forma de ser. Sin embargo, me apena dejar a mis amigos desilusionados.

Se me ocurre algo para aminorar su curiosidad.

—Imaginen algo muy grande.

—Una adivinanza — Blas se flota las manos —. Me gusta.

—El universo—dice Toris.

—Un elefante—agrega Killer, riendo.

—Imaginen algo inmenso...pero que sea finito —expreso yo, de forma misteriosa.

—No sé...—opina Becca, muy dudosa— ¿Los conocimientos que un ser humano puede poseer?

—El amor — sonríe Blas.

—Algo inmenso, finito y con una característica especial —concluyo yo.

— ¿Una característica especial? —pregunta Killer, incrédulo.

— ¿Y a dónde nos lleva esto con tu nombre?— cuestiona Toris.

—Eso—pronuncio las palabras con lentitud—.Mi nombre se encuentra en esa característica especial de aquello que les he descrito con claridad.

Sus miradas parecen perdidas. Me doy cuenta que están muy lejos de descubrir el misterio, aun cuando este tal vez esté en sus cabezas.

 _O_ _encima de sus cabezas_ , añado para mí misma.

—Me duele el cerebro —opina Becca.

— ¡Bah!—suspira Killer, aparentemente frustrado —.Lo descubriré antes de que termine el día —me mira de forma desafiante y agrega —.Andando, muchachos. Se nos hará tarde.

Nos podemos de pie de forma sincronizada, esa forma que me asusta a veces pues es como si nuestra manera de movernos podría revelar nuestras conexiones.

Killer y Toris nos adelantan, mientras que Becca y Blas se mantienen a mi lado.

—Algún día—me dice Blas—.Me cruzaré con tus antiguos amigos en Erudición y les preguntaré por ti, ¡y tú no me podrás detener!

—Inténtalo —le reto—, porque estoy segura que nunca los encontrarás.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestiona Becca.

Suspiro.

—Digamos que yo no fui la única que se transfirió de facción.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta Blas, sorprendido.

—Bueno, unos cuantos con los que hablaba de vez en cuando se quedaron en Erudición—cuento yo —.Pero los más apegados a mí se transfirieron a otras facciones, como yo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunta Becca — ¿Acaso estaban cansados del nuevo perfil erudito?

—Tal vez tuvieron el mismo problema de nosotros —comenta Blas—.Fueron seleccionados para Erudición y eligieron otra facción por otros motivos...

—Supongo. Recuerdo algunos casos...—una masa de rostros comienzan a deslizarse por mi mente—.Una de mis amigas se llamaba Eve y era una con las que me juntaba para cuestionar a Erudición, y, para sorpresa de muchos, se transfirió a Abnegación. Yo sospecho que ella lo hizo como una forma de rebelarse, en cierta forma, muy extrema...— trago saliva —. Después, tenía a mi amiga Ana, quien se transfirió a Cordialidad aunque su afición por los libros era muy notoria, por lo que no entendí el porqué de su decisión.

"Sin embargo, no todos los casos de mis amigos fueron así de extraños: mi amiga Jenny se mantuvo en Erudición y mi otro amigo, Luhan, tenía la tendencia a criticar a boca jarro todo lo impuesto por Erudición de forma muy abierta. Tenía dotes para Verdad. Y, por supuesto, se transfirió..."

Noto recién que mi voz ha perdido la cadencia; mis mejillas están ardiendo.

Becca me mira mientras sonríe. Su reacción no me ayuda a controlar las maripositas en el estómago.

Ella sabe que mis pensamientos no grafican a Luhan como un amigo.

Felizmente para mí, Blas no se ha percatado de mis cambios físicos. Estoy agradecida que sea él que sea transferido de Cordialidad y no de Verdad.

—Interesantes casos —opina Blas—Imagino que extrañas a esos amigos más que a los otros eruditos, ¿cierto?

 _Más que a nadie_ , pienso. _No sabes lo mucho que los extraño, sobre todo a él._


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Casi toda mi vida en Erudición me la pasé rodeada de los eruditos cuyas personalidades encajaban a la perfección con este mundo de ciencias y números. Con Ella a mis espaldas, realmente pensé que ese mundo era para mí.

Mis amigos de Niveles Bajos y Niveles Medios siempre eran aquellos a quienes se le podía observar la pureza erudita hasta por los poros: todos usaban lentes, incluso si no todos ellos eran miopes; todos usaban los recreos para hablar más y más sobre ciencias; todos vestían trajes azules todos los días a la escuela. Yo también era parte de esa rutina, aunque la parte de los trajes no me lo tomaba a pecho: la mayor parte del tiempo usaba una falda azul, una blusa blanca, una chompa de lino celeste, ballerinas azules, unos lentes y una cola alta.

Esa era yo, tan diferente a mí ahora.

A lo largo que avanzábamos en la escuela, se notó con claridad que yo era quien más sabía del grupo, yo era la más inteligente y era, por lo tanto, la mejor promesa. Yo hablaba de ciencias todo el tiempo y ellos me escuchaban, y aquello me hacía sentir satisfecha.

No está de más recordar que Erudición idolatra la inteligencia y aquellos que la poseen.

Así de lineal era mi vida erudita hasta que llegué a Niveles Altos.

Conocer a Eve, a Ana y a Jenny fue una de las dos cosas que cambiaron mi vida.

A simple vista, parecían eruditas típicas: Eve, una chica de cabello rubio pajizo, con facciones alargadas pero delicadas que la hacían ver como una niña de diez cuando era una adolescente de catorce, tenía cierta inclinación por los libros de Letras, sobre todo, por aquellos que hablaba sobre la formación de las facciones. Ana, con su piel oscura, ojos marrones y unos hermosos rizos negros ensortijados que con su cola puesta caían a la altura de sus hombros, amaba cualquier tipo libro, aunque sus preferidos eran los de Psicología, pero también era muy pasionaria con los experimentos que involucraban la botánica. Jenny era la más común de todas: siempre andaba con traje, lentes y el cabello marrón que tiraba para naranja siempre en una cola. Ah, y por supuesto, nunca se olvidaba de traer consigo un libro o una máquina minúscula con que distraerse.

Sin embargo, cuando tuve contacto directo con ellas, noté, al menos en el caso de Eve y Ana, que sus vidas no giraban al cien por ciento en torno a Erudición. Por un rato, hablaban de ciencias, pero por el otro, charlaban acerca de su vida personal. Lo especial en ellas era que, incluso de aquello que parece estúpido, siempre encontraban una lógica, una razón cuestionable.

Pero lo que nunca me hubiese cansado de admirar de aquel grupo de chicas fue su sentido del humor tan elaborado y tan difícilmente diseñado que solo los eruditos podríamos entender y reírnos hasta decir basta. Tuve que ver todo aquello para unirme a ellas y alejarme de la popularidad que se había creado en torno a mi imagen.

No puedo negar que adaptarme a ellas fue difícil. Aún no había perdido el contacto total con Ella y el futuro en Erudición, y aún me interesaban las ciencias.

Sin embargo, la inteligencia que como grupo desarrollábamos era distinta al concepto de inteligencia que Erudición había diseñado para su facción, al menos en aquel momento. Ahí, en ese espacio de conversación pequeño formado por cuatro chicas, ser inteligente no significaba saberse fórmulas y definiciones: era atreverse a experimentar y replantearse todo lo que ya ha sido escrito, y aplicarlo a nuestras vidas.

Nunca me arrepentí de haberme acoplado a ellas. A pesar de que en aquel momento era yo la que menos sentido del humor tenía y menos tendencia a hablar de mi vida personal, no me sentía la menos sabionda. Mis nuevas amigas eruditas me enseñaron más cosas de las que yo podría haberme enseñado a mí misma.

La segunda cosa que cambió mi vida fue conocer a Luhan Delta.

Luhan era uno de esos chicos que está en una facción y te preguntas cómo diablos nació allí. No era muy bueno con los postulados científicos, pero sí sabía cómo discutir. El maestro de física le podía preguntar sobre la velocidad de la luz, y él se las ingeniaba para zafarse de la pregunta, a veces con desafíos: "¿No se supone que usted debería enseñarnos eso, profesor?" o, tal vez, "¿Qué de útil tiene eso para nuestra vida diaria?" Sin embargo, tonto y malcriado no era. Era muy bueno en Letras y su simpatía podía estar representada en un jarrón de miel.

A veces me pregunto cómo no me di cuenta antes de la energía que irradiaba su presencia.

La primera vez que se me acercó, me preguntó si podía ayudarlo a arreglar una de las computadoras de la sala de informática que él, de forma accidental, había malogrado. Yo lo ayudé, pues no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad para lucir mis amplios conocimientos informáticos. Sin embargo, me gané mucho más que un simple gracias de su parte: desde contarme cómo malogró la computadora pasó a hablarme sobre la escuela y de nuestros compañeros. Fue muy divertido charlar con él aquella vez, por lo que nuestras conversaciones se prolongaron para otras ocasiones.

Una de las primeras cosas de las que me contó y que me dejó deslumbrada fue acerca de sus relaciones tan abiertas con las personas de otras facciones.

A diferencia de la mayoría de ciudadanos, Luhan no se encerraba en el grupo de los eruditos: siempre buscaba hablar y hacer amigos con otras personas con diferentes costumbres a las nuestras.

Creo que no existía en toda la escuela, por no decir en toda la ciudad, una persona que fuera tan tolerante y sociable como él.

Él no solamente era muy guapo, con su piel morena, las ondas negras de su cabello, su brillante mirada y su sonrisa reluciente, sino que poseía una manera de hablar muy atrayente.

Pienso que toda esa diversidad de amistades lo indujo a que su actividad favorita sea cuestionar el sistema.

Criticaba a Erudición desde los detalles más mínimos, desde por qué las familias eruditas no podíamos tener un perro hasta del propio liderazgo de Jeanine Matthews. Así como a veces él relucía ciertas cualidades positivas de las otras facciones, criticaba el funcionamiento de estas, de las características estipuladas por cada una (de por qué un color de prenda tenía más validez que la propia forma de ser de una persona).

Criticaba _todo_.

Sus críticas superficiales las planteaba abiertamente, pero solo tres personas escuchaban sus cuestionamientos más contundentes: sus dos mejores amigos pertenecientes a Verdad y yo. Sé que él se expresaba conmigo en parte porque yo coincidía con sus ideas acerca de Erudición y uno que otro cuestionamiento acerca de las otras facciones. Mi manera de despotricar de Erudición era más sutil que la suya.

Su inteligencia emocional y social era deslumbrante, tanto como él mismo. La atracción que ejercía sobre mí, entonces, se volvió muy fuerte.

Y peligroso.

Peligroso porque, para Erudición, los sentimientos y las emociones son circunstancias que alteran el sentido de la lógica y, por lo tanto, debemos prescindir de ellos, al menos, cuando somos jóvenes.

Sin embargo, un día, cuando lo vi entrar al comedor de la escuela, y dirigirme una mirada y una sonrisa como saludo, sentí cosquillitas en las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo y un calor intenso en torno a mis mejillas.

No había dudas: Yo estaba enamorada de él.

A pesar de todos los sentimientos que yo poseía a flor de piel, tenía que admitir que Luhan era un poco... _demente_.

— ¿Sabes qué creo? —me había preguntado un día, mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros departamentos ubicados en los complejos habitacionales, los edificios más bajos del sector de Erudición.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté, con cierta inquietud en mi voz. Era común que cada vez que Luhan lanzaba preguntas abiertas el ambiente se llenaba de incertidumbre. Bien podría contarme sobre una teoría sobre el fin del mundo o sobre lo dulce que debían saber los helados de Verdad.

—No deberían existir las facciones —dijo él.

Esa frase fue, para mí y también lo podría ser para cualquier otro, una cachetada que se podía sentir hasta los huesos. Un "golpe global", como lo llamaba Luhan.

— ¿Estás loco? —le cuestioné, extrañada.

—No, no lo estoy. Simplemente creo que quizás sería conveniente que cada uno de nosotros pudiese desarrollar un poco de habilidad para cada facción, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Para qué serviría tal cosa?

—Para superarnos como seres humanos.

Gracias a quien sea que no había nadie en los alrededores para escuchar aquella barbaridad. Pero había cámaras.

Así que hablé en susurros.

—No te lo tomes a mal, ¿vale?, pero lo que estás planteando es el desequilibrio absoluto de la ciudad. ¿Un mundo sin facciones? Por favor, Luhan. Nosotros necesitamos pertenecer a algún lugar en particular. Ser parte de algo.

— ¿Y si simplemente somos parte del mundo y no de _algo_ en particular?

No sabía cómo a responder a eso.

—Luhan, ¿qué sería de nuestras vidas sin una facción a la que pertenecer? En teoría, me estás hablando de un mundo utópico, un mundo imposible.

—Sólo es imposible porque nadie quiere intentar construir un modo de vida diferente.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Bueno, esa es la verdad, para mí.

En ese punto, una revelación acerca de él se hizo parte de mi mente.

Luhan no era el erudito que se sentaba durante largas horas para llenarse de conocimientos y charlar de ellos.

Era el boca floja que siempre hablaba de más, sin tabús, pero de forma honesta.

Luhan ya era parte de Verdad, incluso siendo miembro de Erudición.

Darme cuenta de aquello me entristeció de horrible manera. Traté por todos los medios apagar mis sentimientos, pero lo veía de nuevo y todo se iba al tacho. El tiempo pasó, mi inclinación hacia Erudición disminuyó, pero no mi flechazo.

Tanto como Luhan como Ella hicieron mi camino a la Prueba de Aptitud mucho más difícil de lo que verdaderamente debería haber sido.

Lo llenaron de incertidumbres y de cuestiones imprecisas.

Si había alguien que no estuvo nervioso y que mantuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja durante las aplicaciones de la Prueba de Aptitud, ese era Luhan.

Si tengo que ser sincera, diría que esa locura suya...era lo que más amaba de él.

Durante la primera noche que pasé en Osadía, mi balanza mental fue invertida: dejé que las emociones y los sentimientos se hicieran parte de mí.

Fue un asunto difícil pues, al cambiar mis prioridades, la nostalgia de dejar a mi familia, la tristeza de separarme de mis amigas eruditas y el amor que sentía por Luhan me golpeaban por todos lados. Como si los golpes que recibiría durante la primera fase no fuesen suficientes.

Me pregunté qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho a Luhan lo que sentía por él. ¿Podría haberme correspondido? ¿Podríamos habernos cambiado a la misma facción y ser felices? Era una bonita imagen, pero no soy de las personas cuya mente es un libro abierto y Luhan no era de aquellos que hacía actos temerarios. Bueno, yo tampoco era muy temeraria, pero estaba completamente segura de que el lugar donde Luhan formaba parte era Verdad y no Osadía, conmigo.

Por un breve periodo de tiempo, realmente sentí que la ilusión de Luhan por un mundo sin facciones tenía sentido. Las facciones eran nuestra vida pero estas eran la razón por la que los destinos de mis seres queridos y el mío se habían bifurcado. La razón por la que cada una de las facciones se aísla de las otras y hace que sus miembros también lo haga, aun cuando se supone que la unión de ellas es el motor del funcionamiento de nuestra ciudad.

Ser una transferida en este mundo de facciones significa ser una traidora cuya pena máxima es ser ignorada por mi facción de origen y no tener un contacto real con las otras divisiones.

A veces desearía que Luhan estuviera aquí, contándome cómo sería ese mundo sin facciones que él tanto idealizaba.

Digo _a veces_ , por no decir _todo el tiempo_.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

—El día de hoy – pronuncia Amar con una pizca de severidad en su voz —, vamos a intentar hacer un experimento.

Los otros iniciados y yo estamos sentados en una fila, afuera de las salas de simulación. La palabra experimento hace eco en mi mente: la he oído muchas veces en Erudición por motivos científicos, básicamente.

Me parece que en Osadía "experimento" tiene un significado muy diferente.

— ¡Todos formen parejas! —nos ordenan.

Nos movilizamos. Yo no sé a dónde ir, hasta que siento una mano en el doblez de mi brazo.

— ¿Pareja?— me pregunta Becca, con dulzura.

—Gracias, Becca —le sonrío.

Miro a los demás. Blas y Killer han formado pareja, mientras que Toris se ha juntado con un iniciado nacido en Osadía, del cual parece ser muy amigo, pues ambos chocan sus enormes cuerpos en señal de unión.

No nos han dicho nada más; ahora, nos encontramos esperando. Becca y yo somos casi las últimas, y nos toca ingresar en la sala con la instructora de los nacidos en Osadía, Lauren.

Nada es extraño cuando entramos al cuarto, excepto que el simulador se halla junto a dos asientos y no a uno, como comúnmente se desarrolla.

Supongo que no nos enseñarán a cómo dirigir una simulación.

—Una de ustedes se inyectará la jeringa que dirigirá la simulación — nos explica Lauren con rapidez—.La otra se aplicará otra inyección atada a la simulación, pero el miedo que se visualizará será de quien que lidera la simulación. Luego de que el miedo sea taimado, invertiremos los papeles.

— ¿Para qué hacemos esto?— pregunto.

—El trabajo en equipo es un componente esencial en Osadía. Veremos si son capaces de apoyarse mutuamente.

Sonrío sin premeditarlo.

Creo que me gustará este experimento.

— ¿Cuántos miedos tendrá que superar cada uno de nosotros? — pregunta Becca.

—Uno por persona —responde Lauren—.El simulador elegirá el miedo al azar.

 _El simulador elegirá al azar_. De repente, este experimento ya no me parece tan divertido.

Becca se sienta en la silla reclinable y me mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién empieza?— pregunta la instructora.

Instantáneamente, le dedico a Becca una mirada que con seguridad es casi suplicante. Sé que no sirve de nada ser segunda, pero por lo menos prolongará mi tiempo.

Al parecer, mi amiga descifra mi mirada y sonríe.

—Yo primero —dice con firmeza.

Lauren coge la inyección que dirige la simulación, lo hinca en la piel del cuello de Becca y baja el émbolo. Yo me acomodo al lado de Becca y Lauren hace lo mismo con la inyección secundaria, conmigo.

En un minuto, todo lo real desaparece.

Una brisa brusca pero agradable golpea mi cabello y lo despeina. Miro a todos lados y me doy cuenta de que estoy dentro de un camión pequeño, bajo y sin techo en la parte posterior. Mis brazos reposan encima del techo de la cabina del conductor.

Becca está sentada a mi lado. Noto que no está disfrutando de la brisa tanto como yo.

—Vamos, Becca —le animo—.Levántate.

Ella me hace caso, pero se levanta con las piernas temblándoles. Pongo mi brazo a lo largo de su cintura para sostenerla; ella coge mi brazo con desesperación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—El camión...

No termina la oración. En ese instante, el camión se mueve de golpe y sale disparado hacia delante. Becca grita y me abraza con fuerza.

Es increíble que este cacharro vaya a una velocidad como esta. Puedo presentir que su velocímetro ha sobrepasado los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora.

Miro el camino. Estamos atravesando las casas que estoy segura que son de Verdad y estamos yendo en dirección hacia los edificios de Erudición. El sol es tibio y las calles están desoladas.

Esto es raro. El camión es de Cordialidad. ¿No se supone que debería dirigirse hacia allá?

— ¡Marina!— Becca llora.

Siento que tenemos que salirnos de este vehículo, pero hacerlo implicaría saltar y rompernos unos cuantos huesos.

Entonces, se me ocurre una idea.

—El conductor —digo.

Al parecer, Becca me oye, a pesar del chillido del motor.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—grita.

— ¡Ayúdame a romper el vidrio! —le digo, mientras miro hacia la ventana trasera de la cabina del conductor. Nos alejamos de él, listas para patearlo. Para nuestra mala suerte, se viene una curva vertiginosa: el camión gira y nosotras caemos al suelo del coche.

Me he golpeado la cabeza. Intento incorporarme, pero el movimiento no ayuda. Becca está de rodillas, temblando.

— ¡Patea el vidrio! —grito—¡Hazlo y noquea a quién sea que esté conduciendo!

Intento incorporarme, pero me mareo. Sin embargo, Becca encuentra el equilibrio y patea con fuerza la ventana trasera. El vidrio se rompe pero el conductor no parece consciente de eso. En su desesperación, Becca se abalanza sobre él, y lo araña con sus uñas. El coche comienza a seguir un rumbo zigzagueante, pero está desacelerando. Logro pararme y con mi codo golpeo la cabeza calva del conductor; este se va hacia adelante, como si fuese un muñeco. El camión sigue moviéndose pero al no tener quien lo conduzca desacelera de forma peligrosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me meto en la cabina a través de la ventana, empujo al hombre hacia el asiento del copiloto con la ayuda de Becca y me siento en la silla del conductor. Piso fuerte en lo que supongo que es el freno y tengo suerte. El coche hace un tirón hacia delante de forma brusca pero se detiene en seco. Becca se mantiene férrea a los costados y respira con profundidad cuando ya nada se mueve.

La noche cae de improviso.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro sentada en la silla reclinable.

—Nada mal —opina Lauren. Comienza a preparar dos nuevas jeringas.

Giro a mi derecha y veo a Becca, sonriéndome.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido noquear al conductor —me dice.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces, qué hacías? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Me lanzaba del carro— me contesta, lamentándose.

—No lo hagas de nuevo, por favor —le digo.

—Si tan solo pudiese estar consciente de que es una simulación para hacerte caso…—me dice ella, con ese mismo tono de lamento.

Lauren se nos acerca, una jeringa en cada mano.

—Tu turno — me dice con amabilidad.

Gimo. Sé, por intuición mas no porque realmente lo sepa, que el repertorio de mis miedos es amplio. El hecho de que la simulación sea al azar lo empeora.

Trato de no pensar mientras siento la aguja hacerse paso en la piel de mi cuello. Tal vez no pueda estar consciente durante la simulación, pero presiento que sabré que las cosas se volverán horribles de ahora en adelante.

Entro en la habitación.

Es tan ancha y amplia como el comedor de Osadía. Los pisos son de mayólica gris y las paredes son de color hueso. Hay mucha luz a causa de los múltiples fluorescentes en el techo. Eso me asusta.

No recuerdo nada, pero tengo la sensación de que he estado aquí en algún momento.

— ¿Marina?—escucho a Becca preguntar. Ella está al lado este del cuarto.

La miro, pero ella no me está mirando a mí. Becca está mirando a una persona que está parada en frente de una puerta ubicada al lado opuesto de donde yo me encuentro.

Quien entra es alta, delgada pero formada. Usa un pantalón de brillo mate, unas botas altas y de múltiples pasadores, un polo negro con cuello de semicírculo y una casaca de cuero. Está maquillada con labial marrón, cejas delineadas y sombras azules alrededor de sus ojos marrones claros. Su cabello es muy largo, negro y con mechas moradas.

Oh, vaya. Esa soy yo.

O creo que soy yo. Estamos vestidas de la misma forma, pero mi doble tiene un caminar que retumba en toda la habitación.

En sus ojos, veo maldad pura.

Me mira fijamente a mí y yo miro a Becca. Pronto, mi amiga gira hacia mi dirección y se tapa la boca de la sorpresa. Me ve, claro. Ve a ambas Marinas y no sabe a quién dirigirle la palabra.

—Saludos, Marina —dice mi doble con un tono desafiante—.Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.

Becca me mira y ahora se me acerca. Sabe que yo soy la auténtica.

—No tienes que hacerte la mosquita muerta —dice mi otro yo con asco —.Compórtate como lo que eres en realidad: una malvada, hipócrita y horrible persona.

Sé que está intentando provocarme, pero la ignoro. Intento acercarme a Becca.

Y entonces, siento que un ardor recorre lo largo de mi cara.

Intento no caerme ante la patada que mi doble acaba de darme.

Diablos, ¿tan fuerte pateo?

— ¡Marina!—chilla Becca.

—No te acerques—le digo.

Mi otro yo lanza un derechazo hacia mi rostro, pero antes de que pueda magullarlo sostengo su brazo golpeador desde la muñeca. Ella ruge, como si fuese un animal y no una persona.

Verme tan deshumanizada me aterra. La otra Marina aprovecha ese segundo de terror y con su mano izquierda me jala de los cabellos. Tira con fuerza y yo grito. No pierdo el agarre de su muñeca y estoy lista para dedicarle uno de mis mejores golpes hasta que veo un objeto brillante en mi cinturón.

Un cuchillo.

Perfecto. Deslizo mi mano izquierda hacia él, mientras forcejeo con mi doble. En menos de un segundo, empuño el cuchillo y lo dirijo hacia ella.

Mi otro yo lo ve venir, pero en vez de alejarse ladea su cabeza y mira fijamente a Becca.

Después de eso, hay dos gritos. Ambos son de dolor.

Me retraigo hacia atrás para ver lo que ha sucedido.

El cuchillo lastimó a mi doble en el hombro...pero no recuerdo que mi doble tuviese un brillante cabello rojo y que fuera más pequeña que yo.

Veo a Becca y me doy cuenta que ella tiene una herida en el hombro en el mismo lugar en el que yo he lastimado a mi oponente.

Entiendo dos cosas en el mismo segundo: que mi doble puede adoptar la forma de las personas a su alrededor con solo mirarla a los ojos y que todo lo que le haga a ella repercutirá también en la persona de quien haya tomado su forma.

Me desplomo.

 _Mierda_.

—Levántate, perra—dice el doble con la voz de Becca—.Levántate y pelea.

Ella quiere que pelee. Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces no lo haré.

Me estiro en todo el suelo.

—No—digo con firmeza.

Con su brazo bueno, el doble de Becca comienza a golpearme. Me patea y yo solo me abstengo de no mirarla, de no mirar a mi propia amiga golpeándome y con chispas en los ojos.

Un segundo.

Cojo de los hombros al doble de Becca y la obligo a mirarme. Finalmente, lo logro y ella es otra vez como yo.

Creo que así será más fácil. Eso pienso, pero me doy cuenta de que ella ya no tiene una herida en su hombro; está intacta, como aparentemente lo estoy yo.

Estoy esperando otro golpe, pero escucho un forcejeo en lugar de eso.

Me incorporo y veo a Becca tapándole los ojos a mi doble y pateándole por atrás. Mi doble se libra de su ataque y se da la vuelta. Becca baja la mirada, pero eso solo hace que sea más vulnerable.

Mi doble me mira con sadismo. Manteniéndome la mirada, ella saca de su cinturón un cuchillo con el mismo filo que el mío y me lo muestra con una sonrisa.

Como si su mente estuviera conectada a la mía, sé exactamente lo que va hacer.

— ¡NO!—grito.

La otra Marina se abalanza sobre Becca. La golpea con su codo derecho y alza el cuchillo.

La furia recorre por todo mi cuerpo, como si mis venas estuvieran llenas de combustible. Salto lo más rápido posible y cojo mi cuchillo.

Sin pesarlo dos veces, se lo clavo en el cuello.

Esperaba sentir algo en mi tráquea, pero la sangre sigue circulando con normalidad. Parece que no sucede nada si lastimo al doble cuando tiene mi forma.

Jadeo y veo cómo mi doble se pone de rodillas. Becca lo mira con los ojos como platos.

Grave error.

En un último segundo, mi doble mira hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de Becca. Cambia de forma y es Becca otra vez, pero sin ninguna herida en su cuello.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Se pone de pie y nos coge a ambas por el cuello, una mano cada una. Aprieta tan fuerte que no puedo respirar.

—Estúpidas—escupe la palabra con odio.

Tengo que rendirme. Si la lastimo, lastimaré a Becca y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que eso pase. Mis fuerzas comienzan a irse, al igual que mi aliento.

Al parecer, su agarre es muy flojo para el lado de Becca, pues lo hace con el brazo que tiene el hombro lastimado. Becca la toma del cabello —de su cabello —con una fuerza que nunca antes había visto en ella.

— ¿Como tú? No lo creo —dice.

De golpe, Becca baja la cabeza de su doble y la estampa contra el suelo. Su agarre en mi cuello desaparece y estoy tosiendo, volviendo a recuperar aire. Estoy lo suficientemente lúcida como para ver cómo mi amiga vuelve a estampar la cabeza de su otro yo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Puedo escuchar cómo los huesos de su cráneo crujen.

El doble cae al suelo y ya no se mueve.

Miro a Becca y ella me mira a mí. De alguna forma, nos desconocemos la una a la otra.

Entonces, todo ha terminado.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Abro mis ojos.

Lauren está registrando nuestros resultados en la computadora. Becca, por su lado, me dedica una mirada indescifrable.

— ¿Qué...demonios...fue...eso? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Su mirada es mitad miedo, mitad enojo.

—Yo... —comienzo, pero no sé qué más decir. No sé cómo explicarle ese miedo.

— ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las cosas duplicadas o qué? —Becca sigue cuestionándome, y esta vez siento la amargura en su voz.

—No... Esa fue la forma en que el simulador representa mi miedo. Lo hace todo el tiempo — creo que acabo de decir cualquier cosa en vez de responderle.

Becca se toca el puente de la nariz y respira con un ritmo regular.

Lauren se pone de pie y nos mira.

—Ya pueden retirarse —murmura—.Fue una buena simulación.

Si por mí fuera, me gustaría que la tierra me tragara. No quiero que Becca me cuestione más sobre el miedo del que ella acaba de ser testigo, y sé que no me dejará en paz hasta saberlo.

En este momento, estoy odiando el hecho de que ella tenga aptitud para mi antigua facción.

Salimos hacia los pasillos, con dirección al comedor para cenar. El silencio que nos acompaña al comienzo de nuestro caminar es pesado y fastidioso, pero sé que no va durar por mucho tiempo.

—Marina —dice.

Qué bien conozco a Becca.

—Dime.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Acerca su mano a la mía y me la aprieta.

Puedo ser capaz de decirle que esto se siente como si me estuviese manipulando para sacarme información.

Pero Becca es mi amiga; sé que no lo está haciendo por eso.

No se lo hago más difícil.

—Me doy miedo a mí misma.

Becca alza una ceja. Parece sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Lo que realmente quiero decir —explico —, es que me da miedo la parte de mí que no es tan buena. Aquella que puede hacer daño.

Becca reflexiona. Unos segundos después, me dice:

—Tienes miedo de las cosas malas que eres capaz de hacer.

Asiento. No tengo por qué ocultárselo.

Para mi sorpresa, ella me abraza. No es raro que lo haga: ella ha sido parte de Cordialidad, donde los abrazos son comunes. Es agradable el contacto que se logra a través de ellos, lo que me hace entristecer al pensar en Erudición y la escasa muestra de cariño que los eruditos expresan entre los suyos.

Digo escasa y no nada porque puedo decir que mis amigas eruditas y yo hemos logrado expresar nuestro cariño... de una forma _inteligente_.

Sé que Becca me abraza porque está preocupada por mí. A pesar de lo agradable de su gesto, este abrazo me hace, de alguna manera, empequeñecer.

—No eres una mala persona, Marina —me dice mientras se aleja poco a poco de mí—.No lo eres.

—A veces lo cuestiono —digo.

Becca me mira con impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué no golpeaste a mi doble?

—Porque sabía que ,si lo hacía, te lastimaría. De hecho, te lastimé.

—Fue un accidente —me recuerda ella —.Y, dime, ¿acaso las personas buenas no son aquellas que prefieren salir heridas antes que lastimar a los suyos?

La imagen mental de Ella me viene a mi mente.

—En tal caso, no siempre he sido una persona buena, Becca. En algún momento lastimé a mis seres queridos.

—Oh, vamos, ¿te refieres a que dejaste Erudición y a tu familia? Si así fuera, la transferencia sería sinónimo de maldad.

—Eso — digo —y...una vez, golpeé a mi hermana.

Le cuento brevemente el episodio en el que Ella y yo peleamos a golpes.

—Lo hiciste una vez y no fuiste realmente tú quién la golpeó. Te dejaste dominar por la cólera.

— ¿Lo ves, Becca? Cuando me enojo o me entristezco, me desconozco. No soy yo, soy esa Marina que viste llamándome perra.

—Esa Marina no es Marina, es un demonio que toma tu forma para convencerte de que eres mala, pero tú eres tan fuerte que no te dejas dominar por él.

—Ojalá estuvieses tú en mis simulaciones —comento con desdén.

—Sólo eres una persona que vivió situaciones negativas. Una persona con defectos, como cualquier otra.

Pienso en aquello último y dejo que me reconforte. Quiero creer que Becca tiene razón. Quiero creer que no soy una horrible persona. Algo bueno debe haber en mí.

— ¿Ese es tu peor miedo?

—Uno de los peores —le digo.

Si hay algo que me da más miedo que ser mala es la condena que me merecería por serlo.

Llegamos al comedor para la cena y nos topamos con una gran sorpresa.

Nuestra mesa está vacía.

— ¿Dónde están?—pregunta Becca, un poco alarmada.

—Tal vez fueron a algún lado —digo yo, intentando no sonar tan preocupada.

Supongo que deben estar haciendo cosas de chicos.

—No te asustes —consuelo a Becca—.Seguro que están bien; son fuertes.

Ella me dedica una media sonrisa y nos vamos juntas a recoger nuestra cena, tranquilas.

Nos sentamos con rapidez hacia nuestra mesa para evitar que alguien más la tome, y nos dedicamos al acto de comer y a conversar animadamente mientras esperamos que nuestros amigos vuelvan de donde sea que hayan ido.

Pero no vuelven. Los minutos se movilizan sin alguna novedad. Becca tamborilea su rodilla con la parte baja de la mesa. No tengo que analizar mucho para darme cuenta que ella quiere ver a Blas de nuevo y, con una milésima menos de urgencia, al resto de nuestros amigos también. Me estoy comenzando a preocupar en serio.

Ya casi hemos terminado de comer y nuestros amigos todavía se hallan ausentes. Estoy a punto de idear un plan con Becca sobre cómo encontrarlos hasta que veo algo inusual en la puerta de entrada.

Un guardia de Osadía está parado ahí.

Sé que es un guardia porque usa uniforme y lleva un largo rifle cargando en su espalda. Es alto, moreno, pero, sobre todo, fuerte y amenazante.

No soy la única que lo nota. Becca y unos cuantos chicos de nuestra clase se han percatado de él también. La zozobra llena el ambiente.

El guardia camina dentro del comedor. Sus zapatos son unas amplias botas que hacen que sus pasos suenen como si sus suelas estuvieran hechas de piedra.

Estoy tan ensimismada en la espeluznante forma en la que se mueve que no tomo nota hacia dónde va. Solo cuando mi mirada y la suya se cruzan sé la respuesta.

—Becca Bennett y Marina Goya—pronuncia con solemnidad nuestros nombres, escarbando cada palabra —.Tienen que venir conmigo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Lo pensé y no me di cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta. El guardia me mira con desdén.

—Eso lo sabrá cuando me sigan.

Murmullos. Preguntas. Risitas.

Son las únicas cosas que escucho mientras me levanto y sigo al guardia. Hay movimiento a mi lado, lo que me indica que Becca también está siguiéndolo. Siento una sensación fría en mi cuerpo; mi propio metabolismo me advierte que no lo siga. Pero, ¿qué me queda?

Escucho un gemido a mi lado. Es Becca: sé que está imaginándose lo peor.

¿Dónde están Killer, Blas y Toris? ¿Acaso este guardia sabe dónde se encuentran?

¿Tuvieron algún accidente? ¿Están muertos?

 _No pienses en estupideces_ , pienso. Recuerdo que una vez que Toris nos dijo que la muerte eran una situación demasiado común en Osadía...pero ellos son fuertes. Yo misma lo dije, y yo misma debo convencerme de eso.

Entonces, recuerdo cuándo me lo dijo y después de qué.

—Han descubiertos lo de las cámaras —le digo entre susurros a Becca.

Ella se queda muda por un instante.

—Oh, no—atina a decir.

Respiro profundamente, intentando permanecer tranquila, pero sé lo que eso podría significar.

—Tal vez nos estén llamando para interrogarnos por qué lo hicimos.

— ¿Y si nos sentencian con eliminarnos de la Iniciación y nos llevan a Sin Facción?—pregunta Becca muy bajo, pero con pánico.

Eso puede pasar. Si es así, entonces Killer va tener que cumplir su promesa de cocinarnos ratas. Quiero reírme, pero no debo. Ir a Sin Facción no es un asunto de juego y Becca lo sabe a la perfección.

Estoy imaginándome a mí misma, mendigando por las calles con mis amigos, una escena tragicómica a decir verdad, hasta que el guardia se detiene.

Estamos en un pasillo donde se encuentran las oficinas. Me entran escalofríos: aquí es donde podrían estar los líderes de Osadía, listos para condenarlos.

El lugar donde se ha detenido el guardia está justo al frente de una puerta que también parece ser una oficina, como las otras habitaciones. El guardia la abre y, a continuación, nos mira.

—Entren—dice, con la misma voz monótona de antes.

Becca y yo le hacemos caso, sin protestar.

Entramos y la puerta se cierra en automático.

Cuando alzo la mirada hacia al frente, tres cosas hacen "clic" en mi cerebro.

Uno: Ni Killer, ni Blas, ni Toris se encuentran aquí.

Dos: Soy pésima estipulando teorías.

Tres: Hay dos mujeres sentadas en un amplio escritorio, mirándonos.

La respiración se me corta cuando las veo.

Mi mente hace un dejavú al mirar cómo están vestidas estas mujeres. Usan trajes formales de color azul y lentes.

Son eruditas.

Pero, claro, esa no es la razón por la cual siento que el aire me falta.

La mujer sentada a mi derecha parece haber prescindido de la presencia de Becca y su mirada está clavada en mí. Se pone de pie mientras se acomoda su corto cabello negro, y no tengo que adivinar de que se trata de un acto cotidiano para ella.

Ahora, se encuentra frente a mí.

—Ella —digo, con voz muerta.

Y Ella solo puede responder a eso con una palabra.

—Celeste.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Sí. Ese es mi nombre.

Mi horrible y aburrido nombre.

El cielo es enorme, pero finito. Es celeste, al menos de día.

Si mis ojos fueran de ese color, ese nombre tendría sentido en mí. Mis padres, a pesar de ser aduladores de la lógica, me lo pusieron. Por lo menos Ella es un nombre más coherente.

 _Y esa es la razón por la que una está donde está_ , pienso en mi fuero interno.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Becca clavada en mí.

Por supuesto que escuchó lo que Ella acaba de decir.

—Es un gusto volver a verte —me dice Ella, sin ninguna emoción.

Yo la miro, rabiosa.

— ¿Dónde están mis amigos? — exijo saber.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos.

—Todo a su tiempo.

Regresa a su sitio. La otra mujer, quien tiene un llamativo el cabello castaño rojizo ondulado, se acomoda en el suyo.

Ella remueve unos papeles y, cuando termina, se digna a tomar en cuenta a mi amiga.

—Rebecca, ¿verdad?

—Becca —le responde Becca con hosquedad.

—Bueno, digamos que en esta sala eres Rebecca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estás en Osadía —le recuerda ella — y en Osadía, me llaman Becca.

Ella sonríe.

— ¿Sabes algo, Rebecca? A nosotros los eruditos también nos gustan los desafíos. Ahí tienes una prueba —me mira.

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos, por favor, qué hacemos aquí? No tenemos tu tiempo.

—El tiempo no se puede poseer —dice la mujer castaña.

Ella la ignora.

— La razón por la que están aquí se halla en cada una de estas salas — Ella señala las puertas que están lado a lado de la habitación.

Se vuelve a poner de pie. Mira a la mujer castaña.

—Rose, por favor, ve y acompaña a Rebecca.

Rose no parece muy feliz.

—Las relaciones familiares no son pertinentes para una entrevista adecuada, Ella. Será mejor...

—Y las relaciones laborales no pueden darse de manera óptima si una subordinada pretende darle órdenes a su superiora – enfatiza Ella, sobre todo, en las palabras _subordinada_ y _superiora._

Bueno, al menos sé quién manda aquí.

Rose se pone de pie y le pide a Rebecca que la siga hacia la puerta izquierda a regañadientes.

Ella, mientras tanto, se dirige a la puerta derecha y la abre.

—Adelante — me dice.

Deseosa de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, entro al cuarto.

Nunca he visitado esta habitación, pero los objetos que hay en ella me son familiares: son artefactos que he visto en la sala donde Amar lleva a cabo mis simulaciones.

—Genial — digo— ¿Ahora tú serás mi nueva instructora?

Ella cierra la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y nos miramos.

Estoy de su tamaño, aunque ella usa tacones. Ella no ha cambiado, pero yo sí.

Ella alza su mano y toca mi cabello. Ese tacto suyo me intimida y me alejo.

—No me toques —le recrimino.

—Esas mechas moradas tuyas son muy bonitas. Son del mismo tono que nuestro Suero símbolo.

Maldita sea.

Casi olvido que Ella es demasiado observadora.

Separarme de Erudición ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé.

— _Tu_ suero símbolo, querrás decir. El mío es el Suero del miedo, porque ahora soy de Osadía.

—Eso va a depender si pasas el examen final —me recuerda Ella —, porque, si no lo haces, no tendrás ningún suero símbolo.

No existe ser más inteligente y, al mismo tiempo, más odioso que mi propia hermana.

—En fin —suspira Ella —.Siéntate.

Le hago caso solo porque de esa forma me podré librar de esto lo más pronto posible.

Me amoldo a la silla. Mientras Ella programa la máquina, le hablo.

—No me has respondido a mi primera pregunta.

—Oh, claro. No, no seré tu nueva instructora. Estás aquí porque debo tomarte una prueba de emergencia.

— ¿Una prueba de emergencia? —pregunto —¿Por qué?

—Solo queremos asegurarnos de ciertas cosas con respecto al simulador.

— ¿Por qué conmigo?

Ella se detiene. Rodea la silla en donde estoy sentada y se detiene cuando está delante de mí. En un segundo, sus manos están en mis hombros, sujetándome como si fueran tenazas.

— ¿Tu prueba de Aptitud arrojó Erudición, _verdad_?

No sé si me está preguntando o si está afirmando.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Créeme, hermanita. A mí también me encantan las computadoras.

Intento zafarme de su agarre, pero este es demasiado poderoso. Si me sigue lastimando, tendré que recurrir a los viejos tiempos.

—Hay chicos como tú que han arruinado la imagen de Erudición —dice Ella, en un tono más calmado —. Primero, están aquellos que son aptos para Erudición y se acobardan. Segundo, están aquellos que tuvieron la mala gracia de nacer en Erudición y son inútiles para nuestros propósitos.

Pienso en Luhan y cómo él contrastaba en el mundo erudito por ser menos interesado por los conocimientos y más apegado a las discusiones.

— ¿Y yo pertenezco a ambos casos, verdad?

Ella me suelta. Me toco los hombros para comprobar que no me lastimado con sus uñas. Ella continúa mirándome.

—Tú, Celeste, eres un caso intermedio. Naciste en Erudición, apta para Erudición, te acobardaste y tú misma te empeñaste a volverte inútil para nuestros propósitos.

— ¡Yo no me acobardé! — decirle eso a una osada como yo es un insulto.

—Quiero creer que eso es así — dice Ella, mientras su voz se va apagando —, y no un asunto familiar.

Por un momento, creo ver a la Ella que me entrenó erudita para no abandonar a mi familia. Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos, y siento pena. No sé qué hacer.

Solo puedo atinar a preguntar, como siempre lo hacía. Como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Por qué la prueba con el simulador? ¿Acaso Erudición se niega aceptar la falibilidad de la Prueba de Aptitud?

El rostro de Ella vuelve a cambiar. Ahora es la Ella odiosa de nuevo.

—Querida Celeste, los eruditos ya sabemos que la Prueba de Aptitud fracasó. Lo que no queremos que fracase es el simulador.

Aún queda algo de Erudición en mí como para preguntar:

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se pone en modo profesor.

—Esta prueba, aplicada en alguien que no eligió la facción estipulada por la Prueba de Aptitud, tiene el propósito de evaluar dos cosas: lo primero, es el rendimiento de la persona, que nos permitirá estudiar si es acaso posible ser amoldado a una facción sin que esta represente las características que la persona en cuestión posea. Y lo segundo, comprobar si el evaluado es consciente durante la simulación.

El primer propósito tiene sentido para mí. Pero el segundo me parece ridículo ¡Claro que no soy consciente durante las simulaciones! ¡Qué más desearía yo!

No pregunto nada más. Mi lado Erudición se apagó.

Ella hace unos últimos ajustes al simulador.

—Creo que ya estamos listas —comenta.

— ¿Verás todos mis miedos?

—Solo los que necesito —contesta ella —y no creo que tengas menos que eso.

Me muerdo la lengua. Al ser mi hermana, sabe que hay muchas cosas que me dan miedo. O, tal vez, por ser mi evaluadora, tiene mi lista de miedos a la mano.

Ella se acerca. Yo muevo mi cabello para que no tenga que tocarme. Ella no dice nada; flota en un poco de piel de mi cuello un algodón con líquido antiséptico, para luego clavar la aguja en la zona húmeda.

El olor del líquido me recuerda a los consultorios médicos de Erudición, claro está. En Osadía no se toman la molestia de hacer este procedimiento.

Me pongo a pensar en mi primera vez en el simulador —y en cómo casi protesté porque Amar no me aplicó el líquido para evitar infecciones— cuando escucho la voz de Ella.

—Dulces sueños, hermanita.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Me encuentro en una zona escarpada. Lo primero que veo son enormes bloques de concreto que creo que se encuentran por todas partes; sin embargo, a mis espaldas, observo columnas de altos árboles, anunciando lo que aparenta ser un bosque.

Es de noche, hay una enorme luna llena, y las estrellas se niegan a brillar más ante la espesa neblina que se comienza a formar en este lugar.

— ¿Hola? —pregunto. Mi voz hace eco.

Las hierbas a mis pies están enredadas y el piso no es del todo uniforme. Las suelas de mis botas se están maltratando a causa de la tierra.

Estoy cerca de hablar de nuevo, cuando detecto sonidos que vienen de algún lugar cercano.

Se escuchan como si fueran tintineos.

Si Killer estuviese aquí, diría que se escuchan como si unos duendecitos estuvieran charlando en un idioma extraño.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el horizonte. Es extraño, pero veo que algunos de los bloques tienen puntos negros...

 _Oh, cielos_. No son puntos negros.

Son cucarachas. Millones de ellas.

 _¡CUCARACHAS!_ Brama mi cerebro, como si estuviese dándome una patada desde su ubicación. Mi cabeza da vueltas; mi cuerpo se siente demasiado tenso.

Bajo la mirada. Las desgraciadas están reptando por los bloques y se están acercando.

Pego a la carrera. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, porque sé que ellas son más lentas que yo. En este terreno irregular, correr es muy difícil, pero pongo todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo. No puedo permitir que me toquen.

En mi carrera, llego al bosque y mi corrida se complica aún más, pues el terreno se encuentra invadido por las raíces de los árboles y debo saltar todo el tiempo si quiero evitar una caída.

No puedo voltear. Sé que si las veo, gritaré como una histérica, me desplomaré y las cucarachas me tocarán. Entonces, estaré perdida.

Veo a la distancia un gran árbol con amplias ramas. _Tengo que escalarlo_ , pienso. La altura hará que las vea menos. No sé en qué más ayudará ello, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

Trepo el árbol, agradeciendo ser alta y tener largas piernas. Mi mano se sujeta en una pequeña rama y la otra lo hace en una más larga. Hago eso con las ramas que siguen, mientras mis pies se ajustan a las ramas que voy dejando. Mi ropa se va haciendo jirones, e intento ignorar el dolor que me causan las cortaduras de las ramitas.

Cuando estoy a mitad de camino, miro hacia abajo. No puedo verlas, y me siento aliviada. Siento que poco a poco mi respiración se va haciendo normal, hasta que de repente vuelvo a escuchar el tintineo.

Siento una cosquillita en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

Ladeo mi cabeza como robot y miro.

El enorme hueco que una de las ramas filosas hizo en mi casaca me muestra unas pequeñas antenas que se mueven de forma diabólica.

Las malnacidas saben volar.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras agito mis brazos para que la cucaracha se largue de mi brazo. Al hacerlo, mis piernas pierden el equilibrio. Siento el aire recorrer por todo mi cuerpo; la brisa cerca a mi lado izquierdo me empuja hacia abajo.

Estoy cayendo.

Vuelvo a escuchar los tintineos, y sé que significa que las cucarachas están cada vez más cerca de mí. Cierro los ojos.

Un dolor muy profundo recorre todo mi cuerpo, acompañado por sonidos plásticos. Mi visión se vuelve rojiza.

 _Quédate inconsciente, quédate inconsciente_ , me arrulla mi mente. Si lo hago, no seré testigo de las morbosidades que estos animales harán con mi cuerpo.

Cierro mis ojos.

Todo es azul.

Siento que cada doblez de mi cuerpo tiene un peso, como si me hubiesen atado piedras en cada una de ellos. Mi cuerpo se siente húmedo y mis pulmones arden; siento un incendio dentro de mí. Burbujitas rodean mi cabeza.

Estoy bajo el agua.

Me desespero. No puedo mantener mi cuerpo estable y la superficie está demasiado lejos de mí. Siento que con cada lucha que mi cuerpo da, me hundo cada vez más.

 _No sé nadar_ , lloriqueo a mis adentros, _Moriré, moriré ahogada,_

 _No_ , me digo a mí misma, _no quiero esta muerte_.

Con sinceridad, ¿quiero algún tipo de muerte en particular?

Tengo que recordar cómo hacer que un cuerpo flote. Debo hacer ese experimento conmigo.

Uso lo que me queda de cordura y trato de ponerme en horizontal. Lucho contra mis pensamientos y trato de ponerme lo más quieta posible. Tiene que funcionar.

Siento que mi cuerpo comienza a ascender, casi levitando. Si no me muevo un solo centímetro, lograré llegar a la superficie.

Mi nariz arde agradecida cuando siente el soplo de aire en mi cara. Todo alrededor mío sigue siendo agua, pero estoy a flote. Debo permanecer así de quieta o mi cuerpo se volverá a hundir. No puedo darme el lujo de gritar por ayuda.

Intento concentrarme en mi respiración mientras espero que alguien me divise, o que mi cuerpo llegue a tierra firme.

Agradezco a cada brisa de aire que sopla en mi cara.

Huele feo.

El olor es desagradable y está por todas partes. No veo nada, no veo de dónde viene. La oscuridad es absoluta hasta que una luz azul surge del suelo.

Un segundo más, y la luz se vuelve anaranjada y amarillenta. Se moviliza de forma veloz y yo intento seguir su trayectoria. Me doy cuenta de que lo que esa luz está haciendo es bordear todo a mi alrededor y ya es demasiado tarde para escapar fuera de la jaula que esta ha formado.

Inmediatamente, las llamas saltan. Comienza a lamer lo que encuentran con gula, y se trata de maderos; he estado en una casa de madera desvaída todo este tiempo.

Comienzo a sudar y sé que no se trata solamente del calor achicharrante que produce el humo de las llamas sino porque siento el miedo que me oprime el corazón.

No tengo cómo salir. Corro por todas partes, intentando encontrar un agujero en el camino de fuego, pero nada.

Sin embargo, no pienso quedarme ningún segundo más. No puedo soportar freírme en este lugar; eso sería muy doloroso.

Retrocedo. Flexiono mis piernas lo más atrás que puedo. Intento traer una energía invisible desde mis pies hasta todo mi cuerpo, aunque todo se complica con el terror que se aviva en mi ser. No puedo fallar.

No puedo evitar gritar mientras corro hacia la pared de fuego y el humo viola mis fosas nasales. Mis pies abandonan el suelo y echo toda mi energía hacia adelante, para dar el salto más alto y más lejano que puedo.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando haberlo conseguido. No siento nada, así que sospecho que lo logré.

Cuando abro mis ojos, ya no estoy en la casa incendiada. Hay luz, pero se trata de la luz del sol, tibia y tímida.

Estoy tirada de costado en un suelo de cemento, abrazando mis piernas. Escucho bulla por todos lados, pero eso no me molesta. En Osadía, la bulla es algo que se vive todos los días.

Alzo mi mirada y me doy con la sorpresa que estoy siendo observada por muchos pares de ojos. Estoy rodeada por muchas personas y en los ojos de algunos veo indiferencia; en otros, burla.

Pero también me percato de que se tratan de ojos familiares.

—Mírenla —dice una voz gangosa —.Pobrecita.

Las personas que lo acompañan comienzan a reírse.

Recuerdo esa voz. Se trata de Fred, un chico regordete de Erudición de la misma edad que yo. Él era mi competencia en muchas materias de la escuela, pero casi todas las veces yo salía resaltando. Él siempre me miraba con odio, como si me detestara profundamente.

Tal vez fue mi idea, pero en este momento me parece que ese es el tipo de mirada que me está dedicando ahora.

—Párate, desabrida —escucho otra voz hablar.

Yo me niego, pero alguien me alza de las axilas y me pone de pie a la fuerza. Alzo la vista y miro a la masa de rostros que me rodea.

Son todos chicos de la escuela; todos usan ropas de tonos diferentes. Entre ellos, reconozco las caras de mis amigos puramente eruditos y pronto encuentro los rostros de mis tres mejores amigas: Eve, Ana y Jenny.

Me siento feliz por verlas, pero sus expresiones son extrañas.

Me miran como si yo fuese una desconocida.

 _¿Será por mi atuendo?_ , me pregunto. Nunca me han visto sin lentes y con el cabello suelto, menos con ropas negras y muy ajustadas.

Las llamo por sus nombres e intento llegar a ellas, pero algo me detiene. Un dolor intenso me recorre la espalda.

Alguien me ha pateado.

Me doy la vuelta para hacerle frente a quien lo hizo, pero, súbitamente, alguien más me jala el cabello tan fuerte que caigo sentada al suelo. Sin previo aviso, una masa de puñetes, patadas e insultos vuelan hacía mí.

No puedo ni gemir. Los golpes me hacen encogerme; siento el filo de las uñas recorrer mis brazos; una persona está intentando jalarme los pantalones.

— ¡Estúpida, hija de puta!—insultos de todo tipo comienza a aflorar de las bocas de mis agresores.

Trato de zafarme de ellos, pero son demasiadas personas que intentan dañarme y otras tantas que me observan solo para reírse de mí lo que hace que se me entumezcan las mejillas. Veo los rostros de mis amigas entre el revoltijo de miembros y noto que están quietas; sus rostros no muestran emoción alguna.

—Ayúdenme —les suplico, casi gritando.

De forma mecanizada, las tres niegan con la cabeza.

Giro mi cabeza e intento alzarme de nuevo, porque el aire me está haciendo falta. Un puño se conecta con mi ojo y puedo sentir cómo la hinchazón comienza a formarse en mi rostro.

Vuelvo a girar mi rostro hacia mis amigas; tal vez viendo el estado desastroso en el que me encuentro ahora puedan compadecerse de mí. Logro ver a una cuarta persona a lado de Eve, también inmóvil ante la golpiza.

Un cabello rojo brillante anuncia que se trata de una nueva observadora.

—Becca —digo, pero siento que solamente es un susurro.

De repente, me doy cuenta de que las personas se están alejando de mí. Me alivia que ahora pueda respirar, pero soy consciente de que algo más está a punto de ocurrir para que me hayan dejado en paz.

Unas figuras negras comienzan hacerse paso a través de los demás. Al principio, sonrío porque creo que son los miembros de Osadía los que se acercan a rescatarme; sin embargo, mi sonrisa se destruye al observar sus rostros.

Me miran de la misma forma asqueada que mis anteriores agresores.

Veo los rostros de Toris, Killer y Blas acercase hacia mí, y sus expresiones no son nada amables. Sus presencias no me reconfortan; me alertan de lo que está a punto de suceder.

 _Ellos van a terminar el trabajo._

Toris me mira con malicia y escupe sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Nunca vas a pasar la Iniciación.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Veo hacia abajo y veo manchas moradas, todas alejadas de mi cabello. Mi cuerpo no va soportar por mucho tiempo.

Alguien me escupe. Asqueada, intento sacudirme inútilmente. Estoy tan enfocada en limpiarme que no me doy cuenta que Killer y Blas me han flaqueado, y ya es tarde para reaccionar. Ellos cogen mis brazos y yo lucho contra ellos para zafarme, pero es imposible. No soy tan fuerte como para liberarme de sus agarres.

—Acaba con esto de una vez—murmura Blas.

Lo miro, y lo desconozco. Nunca lo he visto tan lleno de odio y menos hacía mí.

 _Esto no tiene sentido_ , pienso.

En Cordialidad, el odio es algo que nunca se llega a experimentar.

Un golpe me sancocha el estómago. Toris ha estampado su puño en mi vientre y busca más.

 _No tiene sentido_ , me digo a mí misma. _Estos chicos son idénticos a mis amigos, pero no son ellos. Tiene que haber una explicación._

Tomo la esperanza en ese último pensamiento. Realmente espero que no sean ellos, pues lo que voy hacer es un acto suicida y estúpido.

— ¡Cobarde! —le grito con todas mis fuerzas a Toris — ¡Me golpeas solamente porque estoy débil y porque hay dos imbéciles sosteniéndome!

Toris me mira estupidizado, con su puño congelado en el aire. Antes de que reaccione, me doblo en el aire, e ignoro los dolores punzantes en mi espalda. Estiro mis piernas con fuerza, mientras estoy de cabeza y logro patearles a Killer y a Blas en la cara, al mismo tiempo.

Es un truco que el mismo Toris me enseñó.

Ambos aflojan su agarre, y me suelto. Antes de que el dolor zumbe en mí, antes de que media ciudad se tire encima de mí para lastimarme, logro coger a Toris por el cuello y lo tiro al suelo.

Entonces, lo golpeo hasta donde mis fuerzas me lo permiten.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Respiro aliviada cuando abro los ojos y me encuentro de nuevo en la habitación con Ella.

Ella se me acerca y me observa con atención.

—Interesante —dice.

Intento sentarme, y lo hago de forma muy lenta. No es de extrañarse que después de cada prueba de simulación me sienta cansada.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué descubriste?

Ella mira un tablero que lleva en la mano. Sacude en el aire un lapicero azul por unos instantes y luego habla.

—Tus resultados son...aceptables para Osadía —dice con desdén.

—Qué bueno—digo, más para mí misma.

—Y, evidentemente, no estabas consciente durante la simulación —dice aquello con más energía —.Eso es muy, muy bueno.

Suena más aliviada que sorprendida.

Estoy a punto de preguntar, pero Ella me sonríe y comienza hablar.

— ¿Sabes? Creo saber de dónde vienen tus miedos.

— ¿Así?—digo, con indiferencia.

—Así —dice Ella, con lentitud—.Sé que tu miedo a las cucarachas proviene de unos de tus paseos de estudios.

—Ajá. Un paseo por Cordialidad para una clase práctica de Biología. Estaba inspeccionando un árbol cuando una cucaracha se posó en mi brazo. Fin de la historia.

Ella ríe.

—Tenías cuatro años cuando querías aprender a bañarte sola. Llenaste la tina hasta el tope y te resbalaste y, al ser tú tan pequeña, te ahogaste.

—Mamá me sacó.

—No. Yo te saqué.

Intento recordar, pero no puedo. Tampoco quiero.

—Supongo que si hubieses podido ver el futuro, habrías preferido dejarme allí.

Ella me ignora.

—Siempre veías a mamá en la cocina. Un día, quisiste imitarla prendiendo la hornilla y al hacerlo acercaste tus pequeños dedos al fuego. Te quemaste, pero yo estaba allí y pude tratar tu quemadura con rapidez. Ahora que lo pienso, deberías agradecérmelo: de no haberte curado podrías haber quedado manca y dudo mucho que a Osadía le guste tener miembros lisiados.

—Un pequeño error que no se va a volver a cometer —digo, indiferente.

—En cuanto a lo último — Ella pierde algo de su humor y dice —.Creo que yo tengo algo de culpa.

Claro que Ella tiene la culpa.

Mi miedo a la humillación se debe porque, desde pequeña, Ella me decía que si me equivocaba en algo, en lo más mínimo, la gente se burlaría de mí. Si fallaba en darle una respuesta al profesor en clases, los demás se reirían de mí. Si mis intervenciones orales eran imprecisas, quedaría como una tonta.

Si fallaba en algo, sería un objeto de risa para los demás.

Aquello quedó grabado en mí, por lo que procuro nunca hacer el ridículo delante de otras personas.

De repente, Ella está sonriendo de nuevo.

—Tu curiosidad te costó algunos sustos.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? —pregunto con frialdad.

—Intento hacerte ver —dice ella — que eres más curiosa que temeraria.

Siento rabia dentro de mí. Siento las venas palpitar en mis puños...pero, en esta oportunidad, pienso hacer algo diferente.

—Tú no puedes describirme —le respondo, colérica —.Podrás saberte todos los adjetivos que están en el diccionario y memorizarte sus significados de paporreta, pero no serás capaz de encontrar uno que calce conmigo. Jamás.

Ella me mira y su expresión no es diferente hasta antes de que le dijera aquello.

Su voz tampoco cambia de cadencia.

—Si le tienes miedo al agua, ¿por qué elegiste de nombre Marina?

Claro, debí de haberlo sospechado. Al ser ella de Erudición, nunca va a poner sus emociones por sobre sus dudas. No me va a insultar si antes no ha solucionado todos sus cuestionamientos.

—Tengo muchas respuestas para esa pregunta —respondo —.Pero tú solo podrás saber que mi nombre me recuerda a uno de mis miedos que debo superar. Uno de mis miedos que superaré.

Ella ladea la cabeza.

—Es más fácil usar la boca que usar las manos—dice.

No me amilano.

—La próxima vez que me ahogue—le respondo—, no serás tú la que me saque.

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Es posible que no sea capaz de describirte.

Me detengo.

—Pero te conozco lo suficiente, Celeste. Lo suficiente como para conocer tus reacciones, tus preferencias y...tus miedos por supuesto.

Me volteo.

—Me pregunto—digo con acidez—de quién de nuestros padres habremos sacado esa manía tan temeraria de curiosear.

La máscara de tranquilidad de Ella comienza a desmoronarse. Su ceño se frunce profundamente y las arrugas de su frente comienzan a tallarse.

—Créeme, Celeste—me responde con furia —.Si alguno de nuestros padres hubiese pertenecido a Osadía en el pasado, te habrían venido a visitar.

Mi corazón siente un hincón. Relacionar el Día de Visita con la ausencia de mis padres se está volviendo demasiado difícil.

Pero soy consciente de que Ella tiene razón.

No hay ninguna razón que me haga pensar que mis padres hayan pertenecido a otra facción que no sea Erudición alguna vez.

Mi madre poseía una contextura ligeramente gruesa que indicaba que había estado la mayor parte de su vida sentada. Nunca usaba maquillaje ni se arreglaba, pero aun así era hermosa. Estoy segura que si peinaba con empeño su largo cabello lacio castaño y si se delineaba sus pequeños ojos marrones oscuros, ella sería aún más hermosa.

Mi padre, por su lado, era una persona muy activa, pero solo cuando se trataba de asuntos médicos. No paraba mucho en casa, pues siempre decía que disfrutaba su trabajo de doctor. Sus ojos son como los míos pero su tipo de mirada es como la de Ella.

Los recuerdo, y no me sorprendo al comprender que sus acciones estaban sincronizadas con la lógica. Si me acariciaban, era porque había hecho algo bueno; nunca me mostraban su afecto si no había algún motivo de por medio.

Nunca había un "porque sí".

No creo que algún miembro de mi familia haya sido transferido alguna vez. Ni de la generación de mis padres ni de ninguna otra.

La Erudición ha estado siempre en ella y yo fui la que se atrevió a disolverla.

Me quedo callada por lo que parece ser un largo periodo. Pero mi hermana no es precisamente alguien que sepa mantener la boca cerrada.

—La Erudición siempre estará en ti, Celeste. Está en tus miedos —afirma.

Presiento que ha dicho algo entre líneas.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Ella se inclina y habla en murmullos.

—Sé cuál es tu peor miedo.

No estoy segura qué responder a ello. Sé que lo sabe, es mi hermana; me conoce bien.

—Es un miedo que cualquier erudito podría tener —complementa Ella.

—Es un miedo que cualquier persona podría tener—le corrijo.

—Pero a ti no te preocupa las consecuencias de ese miedo, como a las demás personas. Te preocupa no saber qué hay después de _él._

Intento cambiar de tema.

—Supongo que Amar te dio la facilidad de tener mi lista de miedos. Ya sabrás que mi miedo a la humillación no es el único miedo en el que tú tienes una parte de culpa.

Ella ríe y bufa al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te refieres a tu miedo a ser mala y hacer cosas malas?

—Sabes a la perfección que de eso te estoy hablando.

—Me sorprende con honestidad que ese no sea tu peor miedo. Y si me estás culpando por aquella vez en la que peleamos, creo que la culpa está echada en la persona equivocada.

—Me provocaste.

—Solo hice una corrección; lo tuyo fue una agresión.

Ya es momento de darle punto final a esta conversación, pero necesito saber algo más.

— ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

—Ah —dice Ella, como si no fuera la gran cosa — ¿Me estás hablando de los que se aparecieron en tu simulación?

—Te pregunto por los reales —le contesto.

—Están todos bien. Ellos no pasaron por nada diferente que tú no hayas pasado.

— ¡Lo dudo mucho! No creo que alguno de ellos haya tenido la mala suerte de tener de evaluadora a la loca de su hermana.

—Adiós, Celeste.

Suspiro. Me volteo; la puerta no está lejos de mí. Doy unos pasos y giro el picaporte.

Estoy por salir cuando siento una presión enorme en mi muñeca izquierda.

Ella me está sujetando con fuerza. Su rostro paciente se ha convertido en una máscara colérica; su ceño está muy marcado; sus labios se aprietan en una horrible mueca.

—Escúchame bien—me dice en un tono bajo y amenazante.

—Suéltame—reclamo.

No me hace caso. Me voltea y coloca su rodilla en mi estómago, y me aprieta contra la puerta. Se inclina hacía a mí, de modo que puedo sentir su aliento caliente en mi cara.

—Puede que no haya nada fuera de lo normal en ti —mantiene su tono de antes —.Pero eso no significa que estés libre de condena.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Sus manos se desplazan de modo que me sujeta por ambos dobleces de mis brazos.

Ella está fuera de sí.

—Nuestros padres y yo hemos pasado por mucho desde que te fuiste. No solo has hecho que ambos sufrieran por tu ausencia, sino que además hiciste que seamos blancos de críticas de los demás eruditos. Dime, ¿te parece gracioso ser señalado todos los días? ¿Puedes imaginarte a mamá siendo vituperada por ser una incapaz de criar a una hija digna de Erudición? ¿Puedes imaginarte a papá siendo burlado porque les dijo a todos sus conocidos que tú serías de Erudición y al final no fue así? ¿Puedes siquiera idealizarme a mí, viendo como todo mi trabajo y empeño que puse ti fue tirado por la borda? — a medida que Ella habla, las palabras se elevan en tono.

Yo no sabía nada de eso. Me siento mal; si antes intenté defenderme, ahora no puedo.

— ¿Cuánto más crees que te va a costar tu payasada, eh? Porque meterse a una facción solo por querer saber cómo se siente ser parte de ahí es eso: una payasada.

Me aprieta con más fuerza. Un poco más y sé qué hará crujir algo de mí.

—Ella —le digo entre jadeos—.Un erudito antepone sus conocimientos antes que sus emociones.

Parece que eso es una especie de sedante en ella.

Me suelta, de modo que puedo respirar mejor. Sin embargo, el fuego de sus ojos no desaparece.

Me mueve de la puerta con brusquedad y la abre.

Intento salir corriendo de ahí, pero no logro irme hasta escuchar su última frase.

—Pagarás por tu estupidez, ¡pagarás por lo que nos has hecho! Y, créelo, tus amigos y tú están a un pie de ser Sin Facción. Eso corre por mi cuenta.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí con un fuerte portazo.

Quiero protestar, quiero gritar, quiero llorar o tal vez solo preguntar...pero no me atrevo abrir esa puerta de nuevo.

¿Por qué su venganza contra mis amigos? Lo único que se me ocurre es que Ella está furiosa por mi traición y quiere descargarse con los más cercanos a mí. A los que más quiero.

Conociéndola, estoy segura que su ira no se disipará.

Me doy cuenta de que mis amigos osados no son los únicos involucrados. Puedo averiguar ahora mismo qué pasó con Becca y los demás, pero no podré saber qué es lo que pasa afuera de Osadía, si mis otros amigos también están en riesgo de ser parte de Sin Facción. Siento demasiada frustración, demasiada ansiedad.

Sé que mis pesquisas están tratando de tapar la voz de Ella. La culpa corroe todo mi ser. Siento un dolor en la garganta y los ojos están comenzando a picarme.

Estoy a punto de dejarme llevar por mis emociones —algo que casi nunca he hecho —cuando la otra puerta se abre.

Becca sale de ahí, con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido. Arrastra los pies.

Rose cierra la puerta con fuerza, aunque con más amabilidad que Ella si es que hubiese que comparar ambas acciones, y Becca me mira.

—Larguémonos de aquí —me dice de forma mordaz.

—Como tú digas.

Becca abre la puerta de salida y nos sumergimos hacia los pasillos.

Caminamos a trotes pesados, mientras que Becca me habla.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó ahí adentro? Rose me ordenó a sentarme en el simulador sin decirme nada, y yo comencé a preguntarle a qué iba todo esto, como cualquier persona. Me respondió a regañadientes y luego le dije que no me sentaría si no me decía dónde estaban nuestros amigos; no me quiso responder y prácticamente estaba buscando la manera de atarme a la silla. Le recordé que yo era de Osadía y que tenía más habilidades que ella en el combate ¿Y sabes qué me respondió? Me dijo: "Tengo tantos conocimientos médicos como ganas de coserte la boca".

Estoy demasiado afligida para reírme o para decirle algún comentario interesante. Me digno solo a preguntar:

— ¿Te dijo qué fue de ellos?

—Al final, sí. A ellos los evaluaron en otra oficina y es probable que ya hayan salido de allí.

—Tendremos que ir a buscarlos —digo sin energía.

Becca camina de forma más apremiante. Comenzamos a girar por varios pasillos y subir varios pisos; observamos con atención a cada chico que pasa; caminamos con rapidez. Al final, encontramos un pasillo no muy concurrido y allí los vemos.

Observo a Killer y a Toris de espaldas mientras hablan con Blas, quien tiene el rostro preocupado. Cuando él nos ve, suspira de alivio y los otros dos ladean a nuestra dirección.

Al ver sus rostros aliviados, se me hace difícil creer que la simulación de mi miedo a la humillación haya podido crear con tanto realismo unos rostros suyos tan asqueados e insensibles. Sin embargo, soy consciente de lo poderosas que son las simulaciones y cómo son capaces de hacernos dudar de nuestros propios amigos, en cómo pueden distorsionar la realidad.

Becca corre y yo hago lo mismo. Ya sé lo que está a punto de hacer: llegará corriendo hacia Blas y lo abrazará como a un oso de peluche, porque sé que, a pesar de lo aparentemente corto que sea el tiempo en que no los hemos visto, Becca ha estado preocupada por él. Cuánto ha estado él preocupado por ella, eso me gustaría saberlo.

Alguien tiene que cubrir la evidencia.

Becca hace exactamente lo que pensé. Cubro su acto sentimental abrazando a Toris con fuerza, pero eso trae como resultado sentirme más sensible, sobre todo cuando él corresponde a mi abrazo. _No puedo llorar_ , intento decirme. Quiero sacar el dolor de mi garganta probando en decir alguna expresión, pero, al hacerlo, no soy consciente de mis palabras.

—Toris, no eres un cobarde—le digo, con mi boca pegada a su pecho.

Puedo imaginarme los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando, procesando lo que acabo de decirle.

— ¿Eso es un especie de cumplido, mujer? —me pregunta con ese tono burlesco característico en él. Al no haber respuesta, él asume una afirmación —.Vale, entonces, tú tampoco me pareces una cobarde.

Rio de forma extraña mientras me separo de él y me vuelvo para darle un abrazo a Killer.

Él me dedica una media sonrisa, pero noto cómo sus ojos azules se han vuelto hielo y puedo sentir con mis palmas lo tensa que siente su columna vertebral.

No tiene que decírmelo; él está en su estado máximo de preocupación.

—Qué bueno que estén bien —murmura, arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo mismo digo yo de ustedes – digo, no con más emoción que él.

Cuando bajo mis brazos, Becca recién ha hecho lo mismo con los suyos del cuello de Blas. Se dirige hacia Toris para darle ese gesto, aunque en menor medida de apremio, y me acerco a Blas.

— ¡Fue horrible!—dice Blas, temblando de forma exagerada mientras corresponde a mi abrazo.

Dos segundos después, me suelta y comienza a hablar.

—Un guardia nos interceptó camino al comedor. ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara de Toris! en un solo segundo, estaba temblando y a punto de orinarse. Pensó que su hermano había descubierto la trampa de las cámaras.

—Lo mismo pensamos nosotras —comento.

—Estábamos creando un drama digno de premios mientras entrábamos a lo que parecía ser un matadero...y ¡boom! Aparecieron unas desabridas mujeres vestidas de azul con caras de querer vomitar todo el tiempo.

Me doy cuenta que Becca me está mirando, preocupada. Asiento en su dirección.

No es que la descripción de Blas sea una exageración.

Opino que es lo más cercano a la realidad.

Tal vez eso era lo que yo habría sido si no hubiera elegido Osadía: una escuálida mujer de rostro amargado que mira a las personas como nuevos especímenes para evaluar y no como seres humanos llenos de sentimientos.

Estamos caminando sin un rumbo, recapitulando todo lo que nos ha pasado durante ese lapso que estuvimos separados. O mejor dicho, _ellos_ están recapitulando.

Escucho cómo Blas, Killer y Toris dan su punto de vista de lo que pasó, de lo que les preguntaron y sus supuestos resultados. Intento escucharlos, pero mi vista se nubla y mi garganta duele demasiado. Quiero pegar un grito y patalear, pero mi miedo a la humillación pública me recuerda lo que los demás podrían pensar de mí si llego hacer eso.

 _¿Es para eso, verdad?_ , me pregunto a mí misma, _Para eso sirven los miedos. Para protegernos del peligro._

Quiero volverme invisible. Quiero estar sola.

Me detengo mientras mis amigos se alejan, todavía compartiendo sus experiencias recientes. Me gustaría poder llevar las cosas así, con tranquilidad o aunque sea como Killer, quien, a pesar de estar preocupado, está dejándose llevar por la atmósfera amical de los que no lo están.

No puedo creer que por mi culpa ellos estén camino a la perdición.

Me pego hacia la pared y me siento en el suelo, con la espalda amoldada en aquella. Escondo el rostro entre mis rodillas; mi puño está en mi boca. Las lágrimas brotan sin piedad mientras intento no perder la cordura.

Creí que ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para verme, pero, aún a la distancia, puedo oír a Becca.

— ¡Dios mío! Nosotras nos topamos con otras dos desabridas. Una de ellas era... ¿Marina?

Puedo intuir que se ha dado la vuelta al darse cuenta de que no estoy ahí.

Se forma un pequeño silencio, aun cuando hay una que otra persona pasando por ahí, hacia el otro lado de la pared.

Me hago un ovillo. No quiero que me vean así.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Escucho pasos acercándose a mí y puedo decir que Becca no está corriendo sola.

—Mujer, ¿qué tienes? — pregunta Toris, con tono apremiante.

Quiero responder, pero al instante en que dejo que mi boca se libere de mi puño, un gemido desgarrador sale de mi boca.

—Demonios, estás fatal— dice Killer, al mismo tiempo que me da una palmadita delicada en el hombro.

Respiro con profundidad. Intento decir algo coherente.

—Ella...Ella me dijo...—logro decir, entre lágrimas.

— ¿Quién es Ella? —pregunta Blas.

—Es su hermana —responde Becca—.Estuvo ahí, con nosotras. Ella la evaluó...Marina, ¿Qué sucedió con Ella?

Digo palabras que yo misma no entiendo, porque las gárgaras no me dejan hablar.

—Hay que llevarla lejos de aquí —dice Toris. Me mira con cariño y me dice — ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Doblo mis rodillas e intento incorporarme de forma rápida con la ayuda de Killer y Becca.

—Ni borracha— replico, ahora con mejor claridad.

— ¡Ah, bueno!—dice Blas, mirándome con una mueca graciosa. Parece que quiere levantarme el ánimo —.Eso lo soluciono yo.

Estamos de vuelta al lugar pedregoso que Killer nos enseñó, aquel que se encuentra cerca del río. Blas ha traído consigo una caja con cinco latas pequeñas de cerveza que los consiguió de quién sabe dónde. Nunca he tomado licor, pero no escatimo en aquello. Se supone que estamos aquí para ahogar las penas.

Pero las penas saben nadar y lo hacen muy bien.

Les cuento a mis amigos lo que ocurrió con Ella en el simulador. Ellos musicalizan mi anécdota con sus ¡oh!, ¡vaya!, ¿en serio?, pero no agregan ni me preguntan nada. Sé que tarde o temprano llegaré a la parte donde Ella me amenaza, por lo que intento prolongar la conversación describiendo mis miedos que resolví, sin contar, por supuesto, con el de humillación.

Sin embargo, mi narración llega a su fin y me detengo cuando les cuento sobre nuestra última discusión.

—Vaya barbaridad—opina Blas, luego de tomar un sorbo de su lata—.Se supondría que los recuentros familiares deberían ser agradables.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo —comento, con un suspiro posterior.

—Facción antes que la sangre, ¿recuerdan?—menciona Killer, mientras que usa su dedo índice derecho para representar un cuchillo y lo flota en su muñeca izquierda.

—No creo que esa frase esté grabada en mí —dice Toris.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto.

—Pues...si me ven aquí, en Osadía y no en Erudición, es por mi familia. Principalmente.

— ¿No te transferiste solo porque no querías dejar a tu familia?— replica Becca, sorprendida.

Toris asiente.

—Siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Mi hermano Douglas eligió Osadía y yo creí que debía hacer lo mismo, para no separarnos nunca y estar juntos hasta el final de nuestros días. No somos una familia perfecta, pero nos queremos mucho, y eso es lo que importa. Si me transfería, ellos me extrañarían a mil, como yo a ellos. No podía imaginarme una vida... _solo_ —su voz comienza a bajar de su cadencia normal a una más baja y triste — ¿Saben? A veces pienso mucho en eso, aunque no lo parezca. Pienso en eso y me siento nada osado.

— ¿Eres feliz aquí?—pregunta Killer.

—Lo soy. Pero solo por las personas que están aquí y las que encontré—sonríe nuevamente —.A veces me gustaría poder estar en contacto con las máquinas con más frecuencia. Pienso que, si logro pasar la iniciación, definitivamente cogeré la labor con las computadoras.

El estómago me da un vuelco cuando escucho su "si logro pasar la iniciación". La pena quiere volver a dominarme, por lo que bebo un trago largo de cerveza.

No ayuda mucho.

—Sin lugar a dudas, yo voy a coger la labor de enfermero—dice Blas, con alegría.

— ¡Puaj, Femo! Ese trabajo está entre los más bajos de aquí—dice Toris.

—No me importa. Estoy seguro de que ser enfermero en Osadía debe ser un trabajo muy ajetreado y eso me gusta. Sé que tengo un rango excelente, pero seguramente le daré chance a que otra persona de menor nivel consiga un trabajo decente. Eso me hará sentir me...

No puedo soportarlo más.

—Hay algo que tienen que saber — replico.

En el segundo en que lo digo, me arrepiento de forma horrible.

Los cuatro me miran, preocupados. Sé que temen que yo vuelva a convulsionar de tristeza, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Killer, ansioso. Sus ojeras, desarrolladas por la preocupación de lo acontecido hoy día comienzan a resaltar en su cara.

—Yo...hay algo que Ella me dijo que ustedes deberían estar al tanto.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Toris.

No sé cómo proseguir.

Killer enarca una ceja.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestros resultados en la Prueba de Aptitud?

—Sí y no—contesto con sinceridad. Ahora que estoy bajo la atención de Killer, sé que no podré mentir de ningún modo.

—Explícate —me urge Becca.

—Verán...Ya saben que Erudición no está contenta con sus bajas de iniciados y busca culpar a otros que no sean ellos mismos. Hay otros transferidos que fueron de Erudición que se pasaron a otras facciones...

—Al grano, maldita sea—me interrumpe Killer.

Tiene razón. Tengo que acabar con esto.

—Ella está planeando que fracasemos en el examen final —digo, al fin.

Veo sus rostros; sus mandíbulas se han aflojado de sus bocas.

—Cuando dices "fracasemos" te refieres a...—pregunta Toris.

—A nosotros —digo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros a ella?—reclama Killer.

— ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?— replico. Las lágrimas amenazan con aparecer de nuevo—.Es por mí.

Sé que son los suficientemente inteligentes para entenderlo. Pero tal vez no sean lo suficientemente empáticos para comprenderlo.

— ¡Perfecto! — refunfuña Killer, poniéndose de pie de manera intempestiva — Así que tu diabólica hermana pretende vengarse de ti a través de nosotros.

Está enojado, claro está.

—Aguarda —Blas hace señales a Killer para que se calme y me mira — ¿Estás segura de eso?

—No es que Ella haya soltado sus nombres —digo —.Simplemente lanzó la amenaza con "tus amigos y tú". Supongo que se refiere a ustedes, pero también sospecho que se trate de mis otros amigos que también se transfirieron.

—Hay duda en tu voz en lo último que acabas de decir —menciona Killer—.Es obvio que crees más que se trate de nosotros cinco.

Tiene razón; no lo dudo.

—Tal vez lo dijo de la boca para afuera... — dice Becca.

— ¡Por favor!— exclama Killer— ¡Es una erudita! No ha sido criada para dejarse llevar por las emociones y decir cosas que falten a la coherencia. Además, tiene acceso a toda la información que puede estar involucrada en nuestro examen final, ¿no lo ven?

Me siento seca.

—Tú nos estas jalado a la perdición, Marina —me acusa con frialdad.

Ya no tengo orgullo para que algo me impida decir lo que voy a decir:

—Celeste.

Killer me mira.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—He dicho mi nombre. Mi nombre es Celeste.

Nadie dice nada por unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?—pregunta Toris.

—Porque ya no tengo nada que perder— respondo — ¿Qué es una vida sin facción?

—No existe vida al ser Sin Facción —resalta Killer —.Gracias por el atajo, _Celeste_.

—No seas tan duro con ella — replica Blas — Mar no es responsable de las acciones de su hermana.

— ¿Ah no? — increpa Killer —¡Dudo mucho que pienses lo mismo cuando vivamos debajo del puente!

— ¿Por qué en vez de estar farfullando como un idiota te pones a pensar en lo que vamos hacer ahora? — le pregunta Toris. Hace un rato lo vi dubitativo, pero parece que está intentando convencerse de mi inocencia.

—Creo que debiste haberlo pensado dos veces, Marina — dice Blas con seriedad.

De las cosas que debería arrepentirme, ser una transferida no es una de ellas.

—Tampoco lo pensaría dos veces si tuviese que ser Sin Facción a cambio de que alguno de ustedes se quede —digo, melancólica.

Killer entorna los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuando eres Abnegación?

—Aguarden un segundo — dice Becca de forma solemne.

Durante toda la discusión, Becca ha estado callada. Asumí que ella estaba indecisa sobre si defenderme o no, y parece que ahora estoy a punto de comprobar su postura.

Mira a Killer.

—Siéntate.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—No importa, hazlo.

Él maldice por lo bajo, pero se sienta. Becca habla, mirándolo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ella se quiere vengar de nosotros solo porque somos amigos de Marina?

— ¿No lo dijo Ella en su amenaza, acaso?

—Ajá. ¿Qué culpa tiene Marina de que sus amigos sean unos transferidos, como ella?

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —pregunta Blas.

—Que Ella no se está vengando por un asunto personal. Está vengando a su facción.

— ¿Qué te pensar eso? —cuestiona Killer.

—Facción antes que la sangre— Becca hace la misma señal que el mismo Killer hizo hace un rato.

Abro los ojos, y las ganas de llorar han desaparecido.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Mi hermana es puramente Erudición. No le importa qué lazos familiares nos unan; si me transferí de su facción, soy una traidora, al igual que aquellos que la abandonaron y aquellos que no decidieron integrarse.

Nuestros lazos de sangre no significan nada cuando defender el honor de Erudición está en juego.

Si tiene que sacrificarme por Erudición, lo hará.

—Ella es una fiel erudita —replico sin pensar —.No dejará que sus rencores se enerven por encima de los planes de Erudición.

—Exactamente — replica Becca, satisfecha.

—Y que tú seas su hermana y que sea el enemigo al mismo tiempo es una mera coincidencia —completa Blas.

—Yo... —replica Killer —.No lo había pensado de esa manera.

Toris le da un palmetazo en su cabeza.

—Ahora tú, basura, discúlpate con ella —le dice y luego me señala.

Killer me mira.

—Lo siento mucho, Marina. Sinceramente, no analicé bien la situación.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado tus resultados en la Prueba de Aptitud? —le pregunta Becca, con el mismo tono que yo usé cuando dije esa frase, pero con gesto de sorna.

Todos reímos. Estoy feliz de que Killer ya no esté molesto y que los demás ya no me vean como una paria. Mis penas se han ahogado y yo estoy a flote.

Pero mi preocupación aún sigue nadando.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto.

Nuestro momento alegre se va, de la misma forma en la que vino.

—Realmente no creo que sea Ella la que esté detrás de todo. Si Erudición piensa sabotear a los eruditos salidos en la prueba inicial, tendrá que pasearse por todas las facciones —reflexiona Becca.

Ahí está la respuesta.

—Entonces es la representación de Erudición la que planificará todo esto —digo.

Todos asienten.

—Fantástico — murmulla Toris —. Tenemos a una facción completa queriéndonos devorar de un solo bocado. Pero... ¿cómo lo harán?

Esa es una pregunta a la cual yo no tengo respuesta.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Intento mantenerme tranquila. No funciona todo el tiempo.

Los últimos días antes de la evaluación final consisten en conocer de cerca la tercera etapa, la etapa mental de nuestro entrenamiento. Se trata del Paisaje de Miedo, una simulación de nuestros temores en la que nosotros estamos conscientes. Eso me recuerda la evaluación que me practicó Ella con respecto a mi inconsciencia dentro de las simulaciones, pero basta que el pensamiento aflore en mi mente para que la zozobra inunde mi ser.

Mis amigos y yo intentamos estar cien por ciento concentrados en nuestro Paisaje de Miedo. Si tenemos tiempo de hablar fuera del comedor, analizamos nuestros posibles miedos y aportamos diferentes soluciones para cada uno.

Por otro lado, también intentamos relajarnos, pero es complicado. Paseamos por la Fosa y bebemos algo, pero sé que nuestras mentes están esforzándose en intuir qué clase de trampa tendremos que afrontar para evitar el fracaso. Pienso en mí, en ellos, en los demás. ¿Qué nos deparará el examen final?

— ¿Qué pasaría —pregunta Toris — si le tuviésemos miedo a las simulaciones?

—Sería un espiral sin fin —opina Killer—.El simulador podría ponernos en una simulación que está dentro de otra simulación, que también se encontraría en una simulación alterna, y así sucesivamente.

— ¿Esa idea la sacaste de uno de tus libros? —pregunta Becca, interesada.

Estamos apoyados en la barandilla del Abismo, pues es ruidoso y nuestras conversaciones no podrían ser entendidas por cualquiera que esté pasando por los alrededores. El ruido y el agua salpicando me recuerda a mi miedo a ahogarme, por lo que intento concentrarme en otra cosa. Ignoro la respuesta que le da Killer a Becca, y me concentro en lo que está haciendo Blas.

Él es ajeno a nuestra conversación. Se encuentra cerca de nosotros, girando y dando saltitos en una secuencia repetida. En su mano derecha lleva un palo que pienso que es de una escoba y la agita, le da vueltas, la sacude, al mismo tiempo que se mueve a un ritmo determinado que termina siempre en una vuelta entera de su cuerpo.

Al comienzo, me parece un baile cómico, pero luego cambio de opinión. Su baile es interesante, por la secuencia tan perfecta en la que se mueve.

— ¿Qué haces Blas?—le pregunto— ¿Practicas tu flexibilidad?

Blas se detiene. Está sudado, pero sonríe, entre jadeos.

—No. Lo que hago se llama "danza de la lluvia".

— ¿Danza de la lluvia?

—Es un baile típico en Cordialidad. Se cree que es un medio para comunicarse con la lluvia y así mejorar la cosecha.

Toris se da la vuelta. Parece que ha estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

— ¿Para qué haces eso, Femo?

— ¿Por qué crees? Me estoy relajando antes de perder mi cordura —dice Blas. Suena un poco desesperado.

Pensé que él era quien mejor llevaba esta situación, pero parece que me equivoqué.

—¿Y te relajas bailando una danza de tu antigua facción? —le pregunto.

—Intento rememorar los momentos cuando las cosas eran más tranquilas —dice él, con un poco de acidez en la voz.

Me tenso. Toris se encoje de hombros y retoma su conversación con los demás. Yo sigo mirando a Blas o, mejor dicho, en su forma de moverse. Me concentro más en los músculos del cuerpo que él tiene que mover para llegar hacer cierto paso de su coreografía.

Luego de un largo rato, suspiro y me doy la vuelta. Entiendo a Blas: hacer lo que hacías cuando todo era más tranquilo te relaja en cierta manera. Te relaja pero, al mismo tiempo, es un aviso de guerra.

Vuelvo a tener el mismo sueño que tuve hace varios días.

Me encuentro de nuevo en mi habitación en Erudición, limpia, tranquila, cómoda y el sol azulino vuelve a extender sus luces en la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando llego a la parte en que todo se vuelve negro, veo mis prendas y me doy cuenta que sigo usando mis mismas ropas eruditas.

No me esperaba eso.

"Nunca dejarás de ser erudita" replica una voz en el fondo.

Estoy a punto de discutir, cuando siento que alguien me tira al suelo.

— ¡Marina! —grita una voz nueva.

Qué extraño. En Erudición, nadie me llama así.

Quien sea quien esté sobre mi espalda me sacude. El mundo cambia y estoy encima de mi cama, otra vez.

—Deja de dormir —Becca está encima de mí. Me cachetea la mejilla, aunque no lo hace con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Arg, Becca!— digo, mientras me sobo.

— ¡Hoy es el día!

— ¿De qué...?

No tengo que completar la pregunta. Mi mente revolotea en un calendario imaginario guardado en mi memoria, y cuento los días.

Si mi cerebro no me engaña, entonces hoy es el día del examen final.

Boto a Becca de mi cama en un santiamén. Abro el cajón bajo mi cama y busco algo de ropa.

— ¡Maldita sea!—chillo.

Becca se ríe.

—Ni siquiera en tu último día de Iniciada puedes dormir poco.

—Espero no tener un despertador humano de nuevo—replico, falsamente enojada.

Cojo mi ropa y salgo disparada al baño.

Espero estar lista para lo que venga. Literal y psicológicamente.

El olor a licor nos recibe por todos lados.

Nunca he visto tanta gente reunida, por lo que agradezco ser alta y no sufrir de claustrofobia. Becca, sin embargo, no tiene esa misma suerte que yo: al ser pequeña, tiene que dar saltitos para saber qué es lo que está pasando más adelante y debe cogerse del pliegue de mi codo para no perderse. Yo me tomo el trabajo de buscar a Toris, Killer y Blas entre la multitud, pero el color negro de las ropas y los colores fosforescentes de los cabellos me distraen con mucha facilidad.

Finalmente los veo, muy adelante e interesados en unas enormes pantallas de las que no me había dado cuenta con anterioridad. En una de ellas, veo la imagen de un Iniciado de cabello azul nacido en Osadía en el cuarto del Paisaje de Miedo, sudado y con los ojos atemorizados. Las otras dos pantallas solo registran los datos, como su frecuencia cardíaca y su tiempo.

 _Oh, cielos._ ¿Todo Osadía verá cómo mi piel se pondrá de gallina y cómo las lágrimas correrán por mis ojos? Lo que acabo de comer de almuerzo comienza a revolverse en mi estómago y siento náuseas. Siento cómo mis manos comienzan a enfriarse.

Luego de haber empujado varios cuerpos, llego hacia donde están mis amigos. Por la reacción en sus rostros, no están sintiendo nada diferente a mí. Los tres nos miran con la periferia de sus ojos.

—Ya es hora —pronuncio.

—Ya es hora —repite Killer.

Becca logra acercarse a Blas y le aprieta la mano. Él sonríe, pero el miedo aflora en sus ojos. A pesar de todos estos sentimientos encontrados, ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado la amenaza.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro orden? —pregunto.

—Primero, los Iniciados nacidos en Osadía, y luego los transferidos. —responde Killer —.De ahí, es por orden de mérito, del peor al mejor.

Trago saliva. Eso significa que, de nosotros, Toris irá primero y, siguiendo el último ranking, yo seré tercera, después de Becca, y Blas será el último.

El chico de la pantalla se retira, mientras que aquí, en la sala de cristal, los gritos de ánimo musicalizan el ambiente. Un chico más y Toris será el siguiente.

Él parece que en cualquier momento se derrumbará.

—Pensé que estarías sentado con los chicos de tu clase —le digo, intentando calmarlo.

—Prefiero estar aquí —me contesta él, con voz temblante.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu hermano? —pregunta Becca.

—Me dio buena suerte, con el resto de mi familia —dice Toris, luchando con las palabras.

Blas le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

—Ánimo, Tor. Lo harás bien —dice Blas, con más convicción en sus palabras que en su mirada.

Yo me acerco a Toris y ciño uno de mis brazos en su cintura.

— ¿Saben una cosa? —dice Becca —Jamás creí que llegaríamos tan lejos.

—Yo tampoco —opina Killer, quien se coloca al otro lado de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cierro el círculo colocando mi brazo en los omóplatos de Killer. Realmente siento que las actitudes de los cordiales son muy contagiosas.

Nos abrazamos por un tiempo que parece muy largo, un abrazo digno de enmarcar. Pienso en todo, en lo bueno, en lo malo, pienso en el pasado, también, porque es más fácil que pensar en lo que fue y no en lo que vendrá...

El muchacho de la pantalla desaparece.

—Es mi turno—pronuncia Toris.

Deshace el abrazo y va en camino al cuarto del Paisaje del Miedo.

Solo cuando siento la ausencia de su amplio cuerpo, recuerdo la amenaza de Ella.

—Toris...—intento gritar, pero la voz no me sale.

El resto de nosotros y yo nos quedamos mirando cómo Toris desaparece de nuestra vista para luego reaparecer en la pantalla.

A pesar del bullicio y las ovaciones que comienzan a darse, solo soy capaz de escuchar el tamborileo de mi corazón. Miro hacia arriba y todo comienza para Toris.

Al principio, todo es normal, pues veo cómo mi amigo comienza a luchar contra sus miedos que son invisibles para nosotros. Sin embargo, noto algo diferente luego de un rato.

Puedo vislumbrar cómo la piel de Toris está brillando por el sudor, y puedo intuir que le está cayendo a borbotones. Han pasado solo cinco minutos, y Toris se ve pálido y cansado.

 _Vamos_ , murmullo, _vamos_.

A continuación, Toris abre la boca con amplitud mientras se agarra la cabeza con las manos.

Está gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Becca, angustiada.

Veo al resto de mis amigos, y noto que ellos también se hallan alarmados. El resto de la sala continúa alzando gritos de ánimos.

—Esto no está bien —afirma Killer. La nota de miedo en su voz es notoria.

Quiero salir corriendo y detenerlo todo.

No puedo ver a Toris hacerse más pequeño. Hace más de un minuto que no lo veo luchando.

Pero sé que no puedo. Tengo que quedarme allí y observar sea lo que sea que esté torturando a mi amigo. Su tiempo es mayor a los de aquellos de menor rango, y sólo estoy rogando para que todo termine para él. Si más minutos corren, Toris quedará en último lugar de su clase en esta fase y...es probable que esté al borde de la expulsión.

Sin embargo, Toris no se rinde. Finalmente, se pone de pie y golpea, pero veo sus puños movilizarse de forma torcida. Su cuerpo se mueve en varias direcciones; las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Segundos después, su prueba termina.

— ¡Transferidos!

Vemos a Toris encaminarse a la salida del cuarto. Sus pasos no son estables y sospecho que no está prestando atención hacia dónde camina.

— ¿Deberíamos hablarle? —pregunta Blas.

Amar nos señala un espacio con sillas de espera, detrás de donde se encuentran los líderes de Osadía, quienes son los únicos con la autorización de observar los miedos de cada participante a través de un visor lleno de tubos.

No pasamos antes de ver a Toris salir del cuarto. Dos osados, que reconozco como los amigos de su hermano, lo sostienen.

Toris en verdad se ve totalmente destrozado.

— ¡Tor!—grita Blas — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Toris mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y nos mira. Mueve los labios pero no escuchamos lo que dice. Un chico alto de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes —Douglas, al parecer—lo coge por delante y se lo lleva, prácticamente cargando.

No soy una buena lectora de bocas, pero me pareció que Toris había dicho "sálvense quien pueda".

Hemos estado tan enfocados en Toris que ignoramos que la prueba para los transferidos ya ha iniciado.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasó?—pregunta Killer, angustiado.

Becca tiembla con todo su ser. Se apoya en Blas, pero no es suficiente para calmarla.

—Está como ido —opino.

—Bueno, los otros iniciados también salieron así, ¿no? — cuestiona Blas, inseguro.

—Aterrados, sí —comento —Al borde del coma, no.

Me pongo al otro lado de Becca. Mientras tanto, Killer va caminando de un lado a otro.

Becca desarma su soporte en Blas y me lo transfiere a mí. Acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro y comienza a llorar.

—Marina —me suplica —.Quiero irme a casa.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás — le digo, tanto para mí como para ella.

El tiempo pasa, haciéndose sentir. Tres transferidos más son puestos a prueba y finalmente, llaman a Becca.

Cojo su pequeño rostro y lo contengo entre las palmas de mis manos, haciendo que me mire. Saco fuerzas de donde no tengo y comienzo a hablarle.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Becca. Te quiero mucho.

La abrazo con muchas ganas y la dejo ir. Para mi sorpresa, Blas se le acerca con velocidad, la besa en los labios por unos segundos y la abraza con intensidad. Becca se separa de él de forma muy lenta, mientras recibe una última palabra de aliento por parte de Killer. Cuando se acerca al cuarto, se endereza y camina decidida.

Cruzo los dedos. Después de ella, sigo yo.

No puedo sentarme. Camino como si me atravesaran fibras eléctricas por todos mis miembros.

—Qué tal infierno —dice Killer con algo de burla.

—No tanto como me gustaría —dice Blas.

Estoy tan nerviosa que no entiendo de qué están hablando.

—Era demasiado obvio de que ustedes se gustan.

—Desde hace un buen tiempo.

La emoción sacude mi corazón, pero los nervios se encargan de patearla al segundo en que esta apareció.

Intento ver a Becca por las pantallas. El escenario es casi idéntico al de Toris: Becca no tarda más de un minuto en correr por todos lados, y golpear todo a su paso con desesperación. La veo caer al suelo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mierda —dice Killer con voz frágil.

No puedo seguir viendo esto.

Apoyo mi cabeza en la pared. _Tengo que estar tranquila_ , me repito una y otra vez, _es solo_ _una simulación._

Los minutos transcurren y creo seguir oyendo los gritos de Becca.

 _Resiste, por favor_ , me gustaría podérselo decir, _resiste por todos nosotros y por ti también._

Pasan unos minutos más, una eternidad más, hasta que las voces de mis dos amigos aquí presentes caen al mismo tiempo.

—Marina.

El nombre que ahora es tan mío que, a pesar de no pertenecerme, sé cómo su significado cae en mí.

Sé que Becca ha terminado.

Luego de abrazar con rapidez a cada uno de amigos, me dirijo a mi destino. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar mirar cómo Becca sale del cuarto.

Su estado es idéntico al de Toris pero, por lo menos, es capaz de mantenerse de pie sin ayuda. A pesar de ello, Blas pretende ir a ayudarla, pero Killer lo contiene.

De pronto, Becca se detiene y me mira.

— ¡La simulación...!— grita con las fuerzas que le queda — ¡La simulación está...!

No logra terminar con la advertencia. La multitud osada comienza a absolverla y ella desaparece entre la oscuridad y los colores.

¿Qué pasa con la simulación?

Intento procesarlo y lo hago con tanta concentración que no me doy cuenta de que un líder de Osadía está ya a mi lado.

—Es el momento —pronuncia con solemnidad.

Retiro mi cabello. Él frota mi cuello con una toallita antiséptica e introduce una aguja en mi cuello y el ardor se siente más feroz en mi sangre que otras veces. Mis venas protestan ante este mal venido líquido en mi sistema, pero no puedo hacer nada. Vuelvo a colocar mi cabello en su lugar.

—Sea valiente— me dice el líder antes de retirarse.

Estiro mis piernas para introducirme en el cuarto.

Y entonces, la realidad se desvanece.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Reconozco el lugar en donde estoy. Nunca he estado aquí, pero sé la posición exacta de todo lo que está a mi alrededor: la noche con su luna llena, la hierba alta, la tierra escarpada, los bloques de concreto.

La última vez que estuve aquí fue como un sueño. Ahora, soy consciente de que no estoy realmente en este lugar, que mi mente ha desarrollado este escenario a causa del suero del miedo.

Espero que la consciencia me permita luchar como debería.

Tenso mis músculos y me planto firme en la tierra. Sé que en cualquiera momento, esas malditas cucarachas aparecerán.

Estoy esperando el tintineo, pero no lo oigo.

Lo que escucho, además del soplo del viento, es un murmullo gangoso y metálico que luego comienza a multiplicarse. Muevo mi cabeza por todos lados, para ver de dónde viene y entonces diviso sombras que viene desde el norte. Son delgadas sombras que se mueven de izquierda a derecha, como parabrisas.

Oh.

Estoy clavada en el suelo, incapaz de moverme. Sé que estoy paralizada porque si lo que estoy viendo ahora lo hubiese visto antes, habría salir corriendo, gritando y llorando como nunca antes lo habría hecho. Ahora simplemente estoy en shock.

Las veo caminar hacia mí, con paso firme, decidido.

Son de mi tamaño.

Una serie de insultos inundan mis pensamientos. Maldigo a Amar y a los líderes, quienes no tuvieron la piedad de decirnos que nuestros miedos serían agigantados a mil en esta prueba final. ¿No bastaba ya un séquito de bichos? ¿Acaso existen estos animalejos de gran tamaño en algún puto lugar de este planeta?

Estoy enojada. Me siento estafada.

Pero también recuerdo que es una simulación y que cada segundo que transcurre es una oportunidad más para ser Sin Facción. Que cada instante es una oportunidad para Erudición de vengarse de mí.

Eso no lo voy a permitir.

Corro hacia el bosque, mientras escucho cómo el suelo es rasguñado por las patas de estos animalejos. Sé que no me sirve de nada ir y trepar un árbol como siempre lo he hecho, pero un pensamiento reconfortante me arrulla: _Son inmensas. Es probable que sean muy lentas._

Llego al primer árbol y encuentro lo que mi mente ha decidido que encuentre: una lanza de hierro. En este punto, sé lo que debo de hacer para librarme de esta simulación.

Tengo que hacer que el miedo se vuelva peor.

Y, entonces, me giro.

Ellas están ahí, arrastrándose. Respiro profundo, lucho contra mi asco y mi miedo, y voy a la carga.

Sin embargo, un recuerdo de mi libro de Entomología viene a mi mente mientras corro: las cucarachas se desesperan cuando se encuentran lastimadas, sobre todo en sus patas, porque les hace sentir indefensas.

No me detengo. _Estoy en una simulación, estoy en una simulación_ , lo repito como un mantra.

Salto tan alto como puedo y cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Sin vista y con el sudor recorriéndome la espalda a chorros, caigo en tierra firme y agito la lanza por todos lados, sin mirar y con fuerza. De repente, siento que golpeo algo contundente. Lo que sea que golpeé debo de haberla lastimado con severidad, porque escucho un crujido y luego movimiento. Algo está raspando el suelo con desesperación.

Abro mi ojo derecho. Una de las cucarachas se está alejando de mí, y tengo la desdicha — y el honor —de ver una de sus patas quebradas.

Serán enormes estos insectos, pero actúan como si fueran pequeñas, tal como lo sospechaba.

Siento un roce en mi brazo, como una suave caricia.

Bajo mi mirada y esta se conecta de mi brazo hacia atrás.

Tengo al animal frente a mí. Estoy mirando su horrorosa cara.

Esta cucaracha me ha tocado. Este enorme, sucio y asqueroso animal se ha dignado a tocarme con una de sus antenas. ¿Y voy a dejar que lo que haga de nuevo?

—Eres una maldita asquerosa —bramo desde lo más profundo de mis órganos.

Sin cerrar los ojos e ignorando el temblor continuo de mi espalda, me abalanzo sobre ella, hacia sus patas. Estoy a punto de chocar con su cuerpo, de darme el lujo de tocarla yo y que no me toque ella, cuando todo desaparece.

No puedo creerlo. Me libré de ellas.

Caigo de rodillas y puedo sentir cómo unas cálidas lágrimas de alegría pasan por mis mejillas.

No duro mucho tiempo feliz.

En un punto, la oscuridad ya no es oscuridad; el aire se convierte en agua; el piso se convierte en nada; mi aparato respiratorio lucha por funcionar.

Mi acuafobia me saluda por todas partes.

No lo pienso dos veces. Sé qué debo hacer, sé el método para librarme de esto...pero algo me detiene.

No puedo mover los brazos ni las piernas.

Mis extremidades están adheridas a mi cuerpo. Una larga y frondosa soga se enrolla a lo largo de mí y ajustan mis miembros.

Intento no luchar más. Me pongo en forma horizontal y enfoco mis ojos hacia arriba. Veo la luz del sol afuera de la superficie y eso me tranquiliza. Me estoy convenciendo de que muy pronto respiraré aire fresco cuando presiento que _no estoy sola en este lugar._

Unas pequeñas olitas submarinas han chocado contra mi cuerpo y me pongo a mirar por todos lados, confundida. Veo un cuerpo extraño moverse a unos cuantos metros cerca de mí, y lo hace en lo que sospecho que es en círculos. A medida que se acerca, veo sus formas. Lo reconozco: lo he visto en mi libro de Zoología. Es un animal extinto, una bestia con una gran mandíbula que contiene varias filas de dientes triangulares; un animal muy voraz.

Es un tiburón.

Por lo menos, las cucarachas no son carnívoras.

 _No lo entiendo_ , me pregunto a mí misma, ¿cómo este animal está aquí, en mis miedos, si nunca lo he visto en persona? La única explicación que se me ocurre es que el Paisaje de Miedo podría ser capaz de detectar posibles miedos, pero si ese fuese el caso, ¿no sería el tiburón un miedo para todos?

Entonces recuerdo lo que estaba a punto de decirme Becca y mis pensamientos encuentran la palabra que completan la frase.

La simulación está _saboteada_.

Erudición pretende llevarme a Sin Facción empeorando mis miedos para que así mi frecuencia cardíaca disminuya con lentitud y el tiempo que me demore sea lo más largo posible.

 _Estúpidos eruditos._

Voy ascendiendo mientras el tiburón está cada vez más cerca de mí. ¿Terminará la simulación cuando llegue a la superficie? ¿Se darán cuenta los líderes de Osadía que no tiene ninguna lógica que un tiburón esté aquí cuando en la vida real es más que obvio que nunca me encuentre con uno?

Luego recuerdo que los líderes osados son temerarios y no inteligentes ni lógicos, como yo. Estoy pensando en eso cuando siento el aire entrar en mis fosas nasales, al mismo tiempo que siento una colisión en mi costado, acompañado por un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Grito con fuerza y me hundo de nuevo. Veo una pequeña humareda roja a mi alrededor.

Dos cosas han sucedido mientras perdía el tiempo analizando: Uno, el tiburón me ha mordido y me ha liberado de mis ataduras. Dos, al morderme, me ha lastimado el brazo con sus dientes y ahora estoy sangrando.

Oh, oh. Si lo que sé sobre los tiburones es correcto, entonces estoy en graves problemas.

Mientras alejo los sobrantes de soga, puedo ver la bocaza del tiburón abrirse con lentitud al sentir el olor de mi sangre en sus huecos nasales. Lo está saboreando, claro está.

Da una vuelta más. Sé que cuando termine de inspeccionar el perímetro, arremeterá contra mí y me comerá con solo volver abrir su boca.

Si Erudición quiere hacerme sufrir, no dejaré que lo haga de la manera fácil.

 _El que quiere a Celeste que le cueste_ , pienso en mi fuero interno.

El tiburón termina su vuelta y se va a la carga contra mí. Yo no me alejo; espero a que llegue y cuando siento las burbujas de su aliento estamparse en mi cara, golpeo su nariz con mi puño.

El animal baja sus fauces. Realmente, no esperaba que yo fuera una amenaza.

No espero más y lo golpeo en sus branquias, y luego su ojo izquierdo. El tiburón entorna los ojos y me mira con ferocidad. Cuando parece que está a punto de acabar conmigo, el animal desaparece y el agua, también.

Es ahí cuando noto de que he podido luchar ignorando mi miedo al agua.

Eso es más de lo que yo hubiese esperado de mí.

Estoy de cuclillas. Miro a mi alrededor y siento mi nariz irritarse ante un olor desagradable, el olor familiar de la gasolina a punto de convertirse en luz.

La oscuridad se va y veo fuego en todas partes. Ya no tengo tiempo ni siquiera de ver por dónde ha comenzado.

El humo se acumula y el calor se hace insoportable. Mientras observo cómo estoy rodeada por enormes paredes de fuego, las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas. No logro saber qué es peor: si morir devorada por los dientes de un animal o por las lenguas del fuego.

No sé por qué mis lágrimas me recuerdan a Blas. Tal vez se deba porque él nos contó que en Cordialidad no estaba permitido estar triste y sé que, en una situación de vida o muerte como esta, tampoco debería estarlo. Me pongo de pie y analizo a tientas el poco espacio que me rodea, aún sin quemar. Lo que ocurre después viene de forma aleatoria, sin analizar.

Muevo mis brazos de un lado a otro; al mismo tiempo, las puntas de mis pies comienzan a trazar círculos, uno por uno. Doblo y abro los brazos; giro mis dedos; giro mi cabeza en semicírculos; mis pies se deslizan, conectándose con el suelo.

Uno, dos, tres, giro. Mi cuerpo da una vuelta entera.

Alzo mis brazos y mis pies comienzan a moverse en una secuencia. Un salto, cambio de posición de las manos, giro; mi pierna izquierda traza un círculo en el aire.

Uno, dos, tres, giro. Otra vuelta.

Otra vez, y una vez más. Me olvido del humo asfixiante. Me olvido de que tal vez en este momento me esté quemando viva.

Pero no me quemo. El fuego comienza a ser menos brillante y el calor está siendo suplantado por un ligero frío. No me detengo. Sigo bailando y entonces, luego de una secuencia más, puedo escuchar el _tic, tic_ en la madera, repetidas veces, una y otra vez.

Esa es mi música. La música de mi baile.

El fuego deja de ser visible. Puedo ver las cenizas distribuidas a lo largo del suelo y el humo esparciéndose en el ambiente, pero también puedo ver el cielo y las nubes unidas encima de mí.

Le sonrío a la lluvia.

Hace tiempo que no enfrentaba este miedo.

Por un instante, me relajo. Me encuentro en el comedor de Osadía, sentada al lado de Becca y con Killer, Blas y Toris en frente de mí, riéndonos. La gente a mi alrededor conversa con efusividad, como cualquier día normal.

Estoy disfrutando de las risas de mis amigos cuando siento un peso en la garganta.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que en mi plato hay una pechuga de pollo a medio terminar. ¿Cómo llegó ahí, si yo nunca como nada que contenga hueso? Entonces, siento que el aire me falta; siento que mis pulmones me reclaman porque no sienten el aire pasar y salir. El costado de mi corazón me duele.

Fagofobia.

Cojo el zumo de naranja de Toris y me lo trago. No pasa nada; el zumo fluye pero el hueso no se mueve de ahí.

Me pongo de pie y coloco mis manos en mi cuello; es la señal que todo aquel que se atora debe hacer para llamar la atención. Por desgracia, para mí, nadie me presta la suya.

Mis amigos y el resto de Osadía siguen conversando como si nada estuviese pasando, ignorándome. Comienzo a patear con desesperación la base de la mesa, a empujar a quien sea que pase por ahí, a dar golpes en el aire, pero nada. Es como si yo no estuviera aquí, como si ya hubiese muerto.

Este miedo proviene de mi pubertad, cuando me atoré con una pastilla de dolor de cabeza y la sensación de asfixia quedó grabada en mi memoria. Mi padre, siendo un médico experimentado, me enseñó métodos que debía aplicar si me volvía a pasar algo similar, pero desde entonces soy demasiada cuidadosa con lo que consumo.

En un microsegundo, recuerdo a mi padre y sus métodos.

Él, sin poder premeditarlo, me entrenó para luchar contra este miedo.

La primera forma es el agua. La segunda es aplicar el método de empuje con alguien o sola. Ya que esta simulación está diseñada para que nadie me ayude, debo aplicar el ejercicio yo misma. Cojo mi silla; me abrazo a ella y comienzo a pujar hacia dentro, con todas mis fuerzas. Puedo sentir cómo el hueso en mi garganta se mueve, pero no hace ademán de querer salir de ahí.

Un minuto ha pasado. Sesenta segundos más y mis pulmones no resistirán.

Sé que puedo fácilmente esperar ese minuto y morirme asfixiada, pero no me atrevo. No me atrevo a traumarme por el resto de mis días, porque sé que mi vida no se acabará en este Examen Final.

Otra vez mi padre aparece en mi mente. Esta vez, puedo oír su voz claridad: "Sólo si el método convencional no funcionase, hay algo más que puedes hacer...pero es una forma demasiado drástica..."

Recuerdo el método; mi mente lo repite con rapidez. Ahora, debo aplicarlo.

Veo que del vaso de Blas está flotando un sorbete y lo tomo. Veo un cuchillo filudo en el plato de Killer y también lo agarro.

Sostengo el cuchillo a la altura de mi clavícula, con la punta en dirección a mi piel. Con apremio, hundo el cuchillo en mi carne.

Un hilillo de sangre comienza a deslizarse hacia mis pechos, pero el dolor es lo que comienza a tomar mayor protagonismo. Sigo hundiendo la punta del cuchillo, lentamente hasta que siento que choca con algo dentro de mi cuello. Sin perder el tiempo, cojo el sorbete y lo introduzco en mi carne.

El hueso aún sigue ahí, pero puedo respirar a través de la pajita. Inhalo y exhalo, inhalo y exhalo, hasta que, al fin, me tranquilizo.

Tengo tres segundos para plantear mi revelación antes de que el siguiente miedo venga por mí.

Si no hubiese sabido la debilidad de las cucarachas, no podría haberme enfrentado a ellas, como tampoco podría haberme enfrentado al tiburón si no hubiese sabido que al golpearlo en sus partes sensibles podría alejarlo de mí, por lo menos. Las llamas me habrían achicharrado si no hubiera prestado atención a los movimientos de Blas en su Danza de la Lluvia, y habría muerto asfixiada en esta simulación si mi padre no me hubiera enseñado todas las formas para evitar morir sin aire.

Todas mis formas de enfrentarme a este Paisaje de Miedo saboteado han requerido conocimientos de mi parte.

Si han sido eruditos los que han diseñado mi Paisaje, evidentemente, como miembros inteligentes e inclinados al saber, deben haberme puesto obstáculos que solo una persona con amplios conocimientos podría haber saltado.

Entonces, todo tiene sentido. Todo _tiene_ _que tener_ un sentido.

La única forma de saltar estos obstáculos agigantados y tan aparentemente difíciles de superar es enfrentarme a mis miedos _de forma lógica_.

Como si estuviese en una prueba de Erudición y no en una de Osadía.

¿Hay alguna manera de ser valiente y, al mismo tiempo, inteligente? Lo voy averiguar.

Tengo un bosquejo en mi mente de cómo voy a enfrentarme a los dos siguientes miedos.

Me encuentro en el baño, en cuclillas. La cabeza me da vueltas y el olor a alcohol inunda el pequeño cubículo del inodoro.

En este miedo, estoy borracha. Pero no es eso lo que me aterra en la vida real.

Un revoltijo de agua se siente en mi estómago y comienza a ascender a través de mi esófago, mientras que mi garganta se halla irritada por las fuertes náuseas. Entonces, viene.

Este miedo es el menor que tengo, a mi parecer. Me aterraba vomitar, y tenía la loca idea de que la sangre saldría de mi boca y moriría desangrada, pero sé que eso no es posible...al menos, no en la vida real.

Apoyo mis brazos en la superficie del inodoro y ayudo a mi cuerpo a expulsar el mal de mi cuerpo. Jadeo con fuerza, y mis ojos comienzan a sentirse húmedos.

Debí saber que Erudición no me lo dejaría demasiado fácil. Puedo sentir el sabor salado de mi sangre en la punta de mi lengua.

Esto no va ser agradable.

Recuerdo a Ella, cuando ella era unida a mí, esa vez que ella, a pesar de su fastidio de tener que ayudarme cuando comía algo en mal estado, me decía la forma correcta de expulsar el mal: de rodillas, manos apoyadas, cabeza abajo, espalda jorobada, ojos cerrados, concentración en la respiración. La mente debe de asegurarse de todo esto una y otra vez hasta que el cuerpo se canse de expulsar.

Me concentro en mi cuerpo. Repito mi mantra sobre que esto no es real y que solo debo mantenerme calmada; que lo que boto de mis labios no es sangre, sino algo parecido, aunque lo parezca y salga a chorros.

Luego de unos segundos, me siento rehidratada de nuevo y sé que este miedo ha terminado.

Ahora me encuentro en medio del piso de combate, en la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Mi brazo derecho se estira en el aire, una acción que no le he ordenado hacer y entonces se dobla.

Seguidamente, un crujido.

Tomaré esto como una práctica. Me aterra el hecho de romperme un hueso, porque cuando me caí de las escaleras de pequeña, el dolor de mi pierna rota fue insoportable. Pero de todas maneras, en algún momento me volveré a romper algo en mi estadía en Osadía, ¿no?

 _Si es que pasas la prueba_ , pienso en mi interior.

Mi otro brazo también se alza sin previo aviso. No vale la pena luchar contra esa fuerza invisible, por lo que dejo que haga su trabajo: dobla mi brazo en un ángulo imposible.

Muerdo mis labios con fuerza, evitando gritar de dolor. En la simulación de este miedo, solo me rompía mis extremidades y Amar evaluaba que hacía ante eso. No tengo esa confianza ahora que alguien más lógico ha diseñado esta prueba.

Me caigo hacia atrás y trato de ignorar cómo mis piernas se mueven y se destrozan entre ellas mismas por una fuerza que no puedo ver. No puedo evitar gemir e intentar formar un grito considerable.

De inmediato, siento que mi pecho se retuerce. Escucho un _clac, clac, clac_ y sé que son mis costillas rompiéndose una a una. Un enorme CLAC y siento mi espalda en forma de gelatina.

 _Quédate muy quieta._

Ese pensamiento llega a mi memoria con una voz seria y del mismo modo dulzón. Es mi mamá, quien me encontró al pie de la escalera aquella vez que me caí. El dolor de los huesos rotos, sin embargo, es ahora mil veces más intenso.

 _Mamá,_ grité esa vez, y lo hago ahora, _ayúdame._

 _Piensa en algo agradable._ Me responde.

Algo agradable en ese entonces era recordar cuando me sentía halagada porque varias personas me habían dicho que era la persona más inteligente que conocían. Ahora, algo agradable es recordar los rostros de los quiero, de Becca, de Toris, de Blas, de Killer, de Luhan, de Ana, de Eve, de Jenny... y las de ellos, también. Aunque ahora me desconozcan, aunque exista la posibilidad de que ellos hayan aprobado que mi prueba haya sido adulterada, aún pienso que el afecto hacia mis padres y hacia Ella sigue en pie.

Sigo inmersa en esos rostros sonrientes en mi mente que no me percato que mi nariz ha adoptado una forma extraña. Siguen sonando los _clac, clac, clac_ y sé que son mis dedos.

De repente, pienso en Killer, específicamente. Pienso la forma tan energúmena de cómo consume sus piezas de pollos y cómo hace sonar los huesos entre sus dientes de forma tan sonora y desvergonzada. No es que esté pensando que soy una pieza de pollo y que Killer me esté almorzando...

La alucinación es tan graciosa que comienzo a reír con fuerza.

Mi risa es como una alarma para los sonidos. Se detienen y el dolor también lo hace. Mi espalda siente un estirón y sé que mi columna está de vuelta, como nueva. Me siento y contemplo la oscuridad.

Sonrío.

Lo erudito aquí no fue pensar en algo agradable o en algo gracioso: es escuchar a alguien más sabia que tú y seguir sus consejos.

Alguien que te quiere nunca querrá que actúes haciéndote daño.

Con ese pensamiento, sigo al siguiente miedo.

Supongo que Ella o quien sea que haya hecho esto debe haberse divertido empeorando este miedo.

Me encuentro ovillada y rodeada por rostros conocidos, pero todos están combinados: veo a los chicos de mi escuela, y también veo a los chicos de Osadía.

Me levanto con lentitud y miro a todos lados. Me encuentro exactamente en el medio de una multitud de gente, todos observándome con desprecio o con odio.

—Mírenla —escucho la voz gangosa de Fred —.Pobrecita.

Me volteo para verlo. Usa un apretado traje azul y se ve más regordete que la última vez que lo vi. A su lado, está Toris, quien ríe de forma desadaptada.

Alguien me escupe. Alzo la punta de mi chaqueta de cuero y me limpio.

Luego, una lluvia de papeles y escupitajos llueven por todas partes.

Alguien vestido de negro y blanco proclama diversos insultos, y otras palabras parecidas comienzan a llegar también.

Ajá. Noto que hay un patrón en esta escena.

Los que me lanzan papeles son mis compañeros eruditos; los que me escupen son los osados; los que me vituperan son de Verdad. Naturalmente, mis compañeros de escuela de Cordialidad me miran, indiferentes; los de Abnegación no se ven por ningún lado.

Hasta para una agresión tiene que haber cierta lógica.

Fred toma la palabra.

— ¡Vamos a enseñarle a este hija de puta su lugar en este mundo!

Sé lo que viene: los puños y las patadas con direcciones hacia a mí. Esta vez, no puedo permitirme caer.

Me zambullo entre los puños y trato de no tropezar con las patadas. Me dirijo hacia donde hay más cordiales, porque sé que ellos no harán nada ni para agredirme ni para defenderme. Me movilizo entre ellos y trato de zafarme de los arañazos y los tirones de pelo de mis agresores. Empujo con fuerza a unos cuantos cordiales y me muevo entre la muchedumbre interminable. Me sumerjo entre las ropas cálidas e intento que mis agresores me pierdan de vista.

En mi huida, llego a un segundo círculo despejado, al igual que en donde estuve antes. Es como si este círculo también hubiese estado destinado para mí.

Estoy a punto de cruzarlo cuando algo clama mi atención.

Un rostro familiar está de pie en la esquina de donde pretendo cruzar.

Es imposible no detenerse ante esa cara, ante esa mirada radiante. Su cabello ondulado negro y su piel color café parecen tener un brillo propio. No lleva puesto ropas azules como lo recuerdo; tiene, en cambio, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca como vestimenta.

Se ve mucho más guapo desde la última vez que lo vi.

—Luhan —murmuro.

Sonrío, pero él no me corresponde. Me mira de forma insondable y sus labios forman una perfecta línea recta.

Nunca lo he visto mirarme así.

Estoy intentando procesar esto cuando escucho una voz de triunfo.

— ¡Ahí está!

Volteo y veo a la turba de gente sedienta de golpes. No reacciono a tiempo y alguien me jala de los cabellos. Caigo de rodillas al intentar zafarme pero ya es demasiado tarde. Comienzan a jalarme de los brazos y de las piernas. Yo lucho, pero mi incapacidad ante esta turba me hace saltar lágrimas.

Miro en dirección a Luhan.

—Ayúdame —le suplico.

Me sorprendo cuando él niega con la cabeza.

Eso me destroza el corazón. Puedo sentir cómo alguien toquetea mis pechos mientras que otro comienza a patearme de costado.

Me doy la vuelta y golpeo a alguien en la mandíbula. A quien golpeé, fue quien sostenía mi cabello por lo que me suelta y yo salto lo más alto posible para alejarme de la turba.

Al darme la vuelta, veo a todos los que están mirando y no hacen nada. Veo a Luhan, y veo a Ana y a Jenny cerca de él, mirando con esa misma indiferencia.

Siento mucha cólera.

Veo un puño que intenta conectarse con mi rostro pero no se lo permito. Cojo de la muñeca ese puño y veo que es Blas. Estoy tan fuera de sí que no dudo en tirarle un rodillazo en los testículos.

Killer, Toris y Fred están cerca de él. Me miran con desdén y se van a la carga, con las demás personas enfurecidas. Killer, quien está delante de todos, pretende cogerme, pero yo doy con toda mi fuerza en mi puño hacia su estómago y logro empujarlo hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, algunos se chocan con su espalda y tropiezan ligeramente.

Fred, quien casi tropieza con el cuerpo de Killer, grita:

— ¡Todos te odiamos! ¿Los escuchaste bien? ¡TO-DOS-TE-O-DIA-MOS!

Lo miro de forma penetrante. Una conexión se hace en mi cerebro, una conexión formada por la ironía.

—Yo sé por qué me odias.

Puedo escuchar cómo algunos comienzan a mirarme, sorprendidos, sin entender lo que acabo de decir.

—Yo sé por qué me odias —repito, con más energía y me doy el lujo de mirar a todos a mi alrededor, de contemplar su confusión.

—Yo sé por qué me odias —vuelvo a decir con más fuerza y miro a Toris—.Porque odio es lo que todo el mundo ha visto hasta ahora.

Si antes no recordaba que estoy en una simulación, ahora lo tengo presente. Sé que el verdadero Toris no me miraría de forma aterrorizada. Mi verdadero amigo me sonreiría y lanzaría un bufido de satisfacción.

Me pongo en medio de todos. Me muevo de forma sensual, de una forma que nunca habría hecho antes delante de tanta gente, mientras canto con ritmo:

— _I know why you wanna hate me…_ _I know why you wanna hate me…_ _I know why you wanna hate me…Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately…_

Intento corear de nuevo, pero un rugido de guitarra eléctrica que se escucha a la distancia me lo impide. Una voz entrenada corea aquella parte que yo canté, pero mucho con mejor ritmo.

Qué diferencia es escuchar música en vivo que con el reproductor.

Veo luces a las distancias, los parlantes y a una banda encima de un enorme escenario. Adelante, veo gente que canta al son de la canción y noto que la gente que me ha estado lastimando comienza a huir.

 _Oh, vamos. No pueden irse sin presenciar el acto final._

¿Qué me había dicho Toris que hicieron en esta situación? En resumen, _patearles el trasero._

Viene un estruendo de guitarras muy fuerte y mis agresores intentan taparse los oídos. Veo a Luhan resbalar y a mis amigas eruditas tropezarse con sus piernas al intentar escapar. Mis amigos osados se escabullen, por lo que solo quedan mis compañeros de escuela. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me muevo al son del estruendo de la guitarra, haciendo que mi cuerpo tire patadas y puñetazos por todos lados. Mi baile es agresivo y burlesco, pero gratificante.

Golpeo todo lo que se halla en mi camino hasta que finalmente me encuentro con un nuevo grupo de personas. Ellos sonríen al verme y me siguen el ritmo.

Rio con todas mis fuerzas y salto tan alto como puedo hacia ellos, quienes me levantan y me hacen nadar sobre sus manos. Alzo mi cabeza y me da la impresión que el cantante me está sonriendo. Sólo sé que es él, aunque nunca lo he visto. Aúllo mientras alzo los brazos en puños y hago muecas.

¿Cómo superar el miedo a la humillación? Haciendo el ridículo.

Presiento que este miedo ya está superado.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Sé que la prueba aún no ha terminado.

La energía que burbujeaba en mi entorno ha desaparecido y caigo al suelo con suavidad.

Me arrodillo y movilizo mi visión por todas partes. Me encuentro en el lugar donde sé que aparecerá mi doble con el afán de asesinarme.

Me levanto y la espero. Siento en mi correa a mi cuchillo, y puedo presentir que, si por este objeto inanimado fuera, saltaría de su sitio de una buena vez.

Mientras espero, escucho ruido en mi mente. No sé si se trata de varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo, o es una sola voz que tiene la tonalidad de muchas voces. Puedo reconocer labias conocidas: son las voces de la gente que conozco sonando todas al mismo tiempo. Al siguiente segundo, escucho una voz que sobresale entre las demás.

—Celeste.

Siento que mi rostro hace una mueca extraña: cierro los ojos, frunzo el ceño y sonrío, todo al mismo tiempo.

 _¡Cómo odio ese nombre pero cómo amo esa voz!_

Abro mis ojos y mi doble está ahí, a unos metros, sonriéndome con triunfo. Acomodo mi rostro y sonrío con ferocidad.

—Hola, otra vez —le digo, con mi voz nada amable —.Sabrás que he venido para acabar con esto _de una vez por todas._

Para mi sorpresa, ella se ríe. Camina con lentitud hacia mi dirección y sus pies, como siempre, en esta simulación, hacen eco en la habitación.

—Interesante amenaza la tuya, Marina. Veamos si ahora puedes...—dice eso y al segundo siguiente, ya no es mi doble. Es otra persona, una que está vestida con ropas de Verdad — _matarme_.

Mis rodillas tiemblan. Esa voz que usó al pronunciar la última palabra es la misma voz que pronunció mi nombre; la voz que anhelada escuchar.

Es Luhan.

Se me acerca cada vez más, y me olvido de todo: del Paisaje de Miedo, de la Prueba, de Osadía. Mi rostro no tiene una mueca para expresar lo que siento: una mezcla de emoción y peligro a la vez.

Luhan —o el doble de él —extiende su brazo derecho y me toca la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Siento que mi piel comienza a hervir.

¿Qué estarán pensando los que están viendo esto?

Cuando veo su puño izquierdo en el aire, ya es demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Mi mandíbula me duele a mil, y caigo al suelo ante el dolor tan insoportable. Pongo mis manos hacia atrás para no golpearme la cabeza. Miro a todos lados: Luhan tiene que estar por algún lado; de otra manera, el doble no podría haber adoptado su forma.

No veo a nadie en los alrededores.

— ¡Veamos qué tan valiente eres, pequeña estúpida! — dice el doble con la voz de Luhan.

En automático, mi mano se dirige a mi cuchillo. Pero aun rozando mi cuchillo y mis piernas levantándose, no siento ninguna gana de lastimar al doble.

 _No puedo. No puedo matarlo._

Ese pensamiento lucha contra mí, pero no me convenzo. ¿Cómo voy a vivir el resto de mis días recordando que apuñalé a alguien a quien quería, aun si fuese una simulación, o un sueño? No puedo. No se puede vivir con eso.

El doble de Luhan intenta darme otro puñetazo pero yo lo detengo sosteniendo su muñeca. Él me sonríe...y ahora ya no es Luhan.

Un brillante cabello rojo nubla mi visión.

—Mira a dónde tenemos que llegar, ¿no? —me habla la voz de Becca.

Un rodillazo en mi estómago empuja el aire fuera de mis pulmones de golpe. Intento recuperarme pero tengo la otra rodilla de Becca en mi ojo. El dolor no se hace esperar.

Retrocedo. ¿Qué está pasando?

 _Oh. Los de Erudición._

Mi doble ya no necesita los ojos de alguien para ser como quiere ser. Tiene la libertad de adoptar las formas de la gente que amo y pisotearme con ellas.

Estoy agotada, pero tengo que luchar. Tengo que defenderme.

Bloqueo unos cuantos golpes de Becca a duras penas. El doble cambia de forma; alzo y mi vista y jadeo con fuerza.

Mamá.

—Vamos, cariño —dice ella con una sonrisa diabólica. De improviso, alza su mano y me jala de los cabellos, arrastrándome. Estoy cabreada y no puedo hallar la estabilidad de mis pies para impedir que me jalen. Lágrimas de frustración comienzan a mojarme las mejillas.

—Déjame —suplico.

Me suelta el cabello con fuerza y caigo al suelo. Alzo la vista y puedo ver la luz blanca del cuarto en los lentes que reconozco como los de mi papá.

Escucho su risa, la risa de mi papá, y luego una patada en mi cara. Grito con desesperación, más que por dolor.

Tengo un segundo para ponerme de pie y lo aprovecho. El rostro de mi padre desaparece y ahora es Ella, mirándome con desprecio.

—Nunca serás parte de Osadía —me dice —.El tiempo corre, querida Celeste.

Eso me recuerda la simulación: la única salida a ella es enfrentarme con mi miedo

Tengo que ser mala, por lo menos si es quiero zafarme de este miedo.

Pero con mi doble adoptando esas formas, dudo mucho que la maldad en mí florezca.

Me abalanzo sobre el doble de Ella, o al menos intento cogerle del cuello. Mi doble nota la poca dificultad que aparentemente tengo ante esta forma, y la cambia. Siento los rizos oscuros de Ana entre mis manos.

Luego de eso, la lucha entre mi bondad y mi maldad comienza a crecer.

No sé cuánto tiempo me toma pelear contra los dobles de Eve y Jenny, para finalmente tener la desdicha de luchar contra Killer, Blas y finalmente Toris. Mi doble tiene una fortaleza que aparenta ser infinita y tiene una facilidad de cambiar de forma cuando se le apetece. De Toris, vuelve a adquirir los otros rostros de mis seres amados, y la tortura vuelve a comenzar.

Siento que ya no queda más que hacer.

 _No puedo, no puedo, no puedo,_ me reclaman mis músculos. Quiero tirarme en el suelo y dejar que me mate...pero no puedo aceptar esa derrota, esa humillación.

Es Killer cuando comienza a intentar desestabilizarme.

—Me da la impresión que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí —dice, burlándose—.Dime, ¿crees que alguien tendrá menos que tú?

Intento no escucharlo, mientras me concentro en responderle los golpes. Cambia de forma y es Toris, de nuevo.

—Nunca vas a poder vencerme —lo dice con esa voz de Toris tan burlesca, al mismo tiempo que me patea en el rostro.

 _¿Cómo voy vencerla? ¿Cómo? Si la mato, tendré que hacerlo con alguna de las formas que adopta, con la forma de alguno de mis seres queridos, con la forma de aquellos que son parte de mí..._

Mientras caigo al suelo, recuerdo la vez que Becca estuvo aquí, cuando acuchillé a mi doble cuando este había adoptado la forma de Becca y ella salió lastimada también. La manera de dañar a mi doble era a través del daño infligido en la forma original. Pero, ahora, ¿a quién voy a dañar para lastimar al doble, si ella ya no necesita de sus ojos para transformarse?

Mi cerebro hace clic.

 _Ellos son parte de mí._

Me levanto del suelo y pego un salto hacia atrás. Ignoro las magulladuras, el sudor, el calor que sofoca mi piel y me concentro en mi mano derecha, dirigida a mi correa. Saco el cuchillo de allí.

Mi doble me sonríe, pero veo sospecha en los ojos verdes, en los ojos de Toris. Al instante, abandona esa forma.

Ahora es Luhan, otra vez.

Sé que lo hace porque la forma de Luhan es una de las que más fragilidad me hace sentir, pero ella no sospecha de mis intenciones.

Alzo el cuchillo con fuerza, pero no hacia él...sino hacia mi brazo.

Estoy preparada para sentir el dolor, para gritar con todas mis fuerzas...pero no siento nada.

Algo más ocurre en la habitación.

— ¡Argh! —escucho, pero no proviene de mi voz.

Alzo la vista y veo que el brazo de Luhan está sangrando. El daño que intento infligirme a mí misma recae en mi doble.

— ¡Maldita perra! —murmura ella con la voz de Luhan. En sus ojos —o los ojos que, sin éxito, intentan imitar a los de Luhan – puedo ver miedo.

—Veamos qué tan valiente eres — le digo, tanto para ella como para mí.

Alzo el cuchillo. El doble intenta detenerme pero yo salto hacia atrás y clavo en el cuchillo en un costado de mi estómago.

Puedo escuchar un gemido, pero me sorprendo que suene más a Killer que a Luhan. Veo al doble y noto que, en efecto, ha vuelto a adoptar la forma de mi amigo osado.

Intento no pensarlo dos veces y clavo mi cuchillo en mi hombro.

El grito que espero que suene a Killer suena a Blas, pero mi doble tiene la forma de Toris.

Al instante en que sucede, lo comprendo.

Mi doble ya no es capaz de controlar su forma.

Acabo de encontrar su debilidad.

Clavo el cuchillo en mi otro hombro con mucha más seguridad que antes y me parece ver que la forma que mi doble tiene ahora es indeterminada. En un segundo es mujer, al otro es hombre. En uno tiene el cabello lacio; al otro tiene el cabello rizado. Las formas comienzan a repetirse una y otra vez, mientras que el doble se retuerce de rodillas de dolor.

Presiono el filo del cuchillo en mis rodillas, una después de la otra, y mi doble no tiene de dónde sostenerse.

Veo sangre por su lado; puedo ver también que está revolviéndose en el suelo. Suda y jadea, y tiene mi forma, al fin. Me tomo el trabajo para hacerme un corte en mi muñeca solo para comprobar, y veo que el corte remite en ella, en vez de a mí.

Camino con lentitud hacia ella, haciendo sonar mis pisadas. La veo ensangrentada, me veo ensangrentada, pero no me importa. No me importa en lo más mínimo.

No siento nada de bondad ante mi propia imagen debilitada.

Está en el suelo, intentando hacerse un ovillo, pero está débil; yo, en cambio, me siento fuerte.

Le sonrío.

—A veces puedo ser mala, ¿sabes? Pero puedo serlo con buenos propósitos — le digo en voz de burla.

Ella gime, intenta suplicarme, pero no reacciono. He encontrado mi maldad en mí, pero puedo controlarla; puedo dominar mi lado oscuro, sin lastimar a alguien.

Lástima que esta perra no esté en mi lista.

Alzo el cuchillo con determinación y se lo clavo en el corazón.

La simulación no deja que vea el cuerpo morir y no siento ni frustración ni alivio al respecto.

Pienso que lo peor ya ha pasado, que ya he terminado mi Examen...pero la oscuridad a mi alrededor no se desvanece.

Mi peor miedo, finalmente, se hace presente.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Durante largo tiempo, los eruditos han estado desglosando todos los misterios que engloba nuestro mundo.

Saben mucho sobre ciencias, sobre letras y sobre números. Son capaces de distinguir patrones de conducta con facilidad; pueden aprender de muchas experiencias como también de muchos experimentos. Es probable que también tengan teorías con respecto a lo que hay fuera del muro que rodea nuestra ciudad, pero sé que aquellos que los hayan planteado se mantendrán callados: la labia de Erudición no es comparable con la de Verdad.

Se han envuelto —y yo, en su momento, estuve también envuelta —en un mundo lleno de conocimientos, un universo en la que no existe nada que no se pueda conocer.

Excepto una cosa.

Erudición y nuestra humanidad antecesora han sido incapaces de descubrir y revelar aquel misterio que nadie que esté vivo puede llegar a saber.

Es un misterio que fatiga a los eruditos; a mí, en cambio, me aterra.

Siento un peso entre mis dedos derechos. Lo toqueteo, le doy vueltas y trato de imaginar qué puede ser, aunque yo ya lo sepa. La esperanza en mi corazón me suplica que la mantenga, que aquel objeto cilíndrico que esté mi mano no sea lo que sé que es.

Deslizo mi pulgar hacia abajo del objeto y encuentra la nada. Se dobla un poco y mi dedo gordo siente un delgado y fino metal.

Alzo mi brazo y el objeto se extiende en mi visión.

Realmente, no creí que su color fuera tan exacto al de mi cabello, pero lo es. El color púrpura del líquido es brilloso, notable, peligroso.

Si el Suero de la Muerte tuviera manos, seguramente me saludaría con sadismo.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento lanzarlo lo más lejos de mí, lo más lejos de todo, pero la inyección está adherida a mi mano. Intento sacármela jalando con mi otra mano, pero es inútil; siento cómo esa jeringa está pegada a mí, es parte de mí.

—Clávatela —me ordena una voz.

Miro por todas partes.

No veo a nadie.

La voz se escucha pétrea y su ubicación parece infinita.

— ¡Clávatela!—me grita.

— ¡No!—respondo. Siento las lágrimas bordear mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunta.

Intento hablar de inmediato, pero una gárgara intenta impedirme el habla.

—Porque no sé qué hay después de hacerlo—respondo.

— ¿No quieres saberlo?—pregunta la voz, algo interesada.

— ¡NO!—chillo e intento separarme de la aguja.

 _No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir. No quiero saber cómo se siente morir: no debe ser agradable. ¿Y si muero y no hay nada, y me convierto en nada?_

—Tienes otra opción – me dice la voz.

Me pongo de pie. ¿De verdad me está dando una esperanza para no traumarme el resto de mis días? Porque si Erudición ha diseñado esto, entonces el acto de morir en esta simulación debe ser lo peor que me puede suceder.

Tal vez no tenga que sobrevivir a la vida con la imagen de la muerte grabado en mi memoria.

—Ahí la tienes—me dice la voz.

Busco su "ahí" y entonces me veo rodeada por una cortina azul que antes no estaba. No puedo contemplar sus diseños porque al instante esta se abre.

Los veo.

No sé por qué no me sorprende ver a cada miembro de mi familia, a cada amigo erudito, a cada amigo osado, a cada uno de los que quiero sentado en una silla, completamente atados.

Ellos me miran. Mis padres se muerden los labios; Ella está en blanco; mis amigas de la infancia lloran; mis amigos osados luchan por liberarse; Luhan me sonríe.

No sé cuál de las reacciones me aflige más.

Aprieto con fuerza la jeringa.

—Clávasela a uno de ellos. Solo basta un pequeño pinchazo —me incita la voz, en tono sepulcral.

—No —contesto, al instante.

—Tendrás que hacerlo.

—No lo haré.

—Tienes treinta segundos.

Un reloj sale del techo, afuera del círculo de personas de donde me encuentro.

— ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrirá después? —pregunto. Mi seguridad de hace unos segundos ha desaparecido.

—No tienes el privilegio de saberlo.

Miro la aguja.

— ¿Aún quieres que me la clave?

—Ya no tienes esa opción.

Al instante, comienza el conteo, a la par con mi tortura.

Me he librado de todas las trampas de Erudición colocadas en esta prueba, he salido victoriosa, asegurándome que nadie al que yo quiera haya salido herido...para que, al final, no quede más remedio que ser una asesina.

 _Veintiocho._

 _Estás en una simulación, estás en una simulación_ , me repito. ¿Podré vivir con esta imagen?

 _Veintiséis._

Me giro hacia ellos. No son reales, pero...esta simulación es la que más se acerca a la realidad.

—Hazlo, cariño—me dice mi mamá —.Nosotros ya hemos vivido bastante tiempo.

¿Entonces la edad es un indicador para decidir quién debe vivir y quién no?

 _Veintitrés._

—Celeste—me habla Jenny, entre sollozos—.No quiero morir.

 _Pues yo tampoco_ , pienso.

 _Veintiuno._

Alzo mi brazo y dirijo mi aguja sin rumbo. Tengo que hacer esto, pero ¿cómo empezar _esto_?

 _Dieciocho._

Miro a Ella. Si soy honesta conmigo misma, diría que la elegiría a ella, por quien permitió que toda esta pesadilla comenzara. No sé cuánto de este Paisaje ha sido adulterado; no sé cuándo ella, a pesar de nuestros lazos, puso su Facción por encima de mí.

Ella corresponde mi mirada.

—Hazlo ya.

 _Catorce._

Camino hacia Ella. Cojo su cabeza y la llevo para atrás; ella no se inmuta.

De repente, Luhan, quien está a tres sillas de Ella, dobla su cuello.

—Todos vamos a morir algún día, Celeste —me dice con su dulce voz —. Quizás ya llegó el nuestro.

Se está ofreciendo.

Para ser un veraz, parece más un abnegado.

 _Once._

Mis amigos osados han dejado de luchar. Becca me mira y no hay rencor en su mirada, a pesar de que sabe que estoy sobreponiendo sus muertes antes que a la mía.

—Sé valiente, Marina — me dice.

Me alejo de Ella.

¿Qué es ser valiente? Pienso en esa palabra y no la anexo con alguien que sabe combatir. Los conceptos que sé de valentía quedan desterrados de mi mente. Veo a Ella y no siento odio hacia ella. Veo a mis padres y no siento pena por haberlos dejado. Veo a Luhan, y me alegro de que esté en Verdad, aunque sé que nunca más volveremos a estar juntos. Veo al resto de mis amigos, y me alegro de haberlos conocido.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Y no pienso hacer algo que me haga sentirme culpable.

Erudición se acabó. Es parte de mi pasado, y ahí quedó. ¿Por qué tengo que seguir sintiéndome culpable de haberla dejado?

No solo soy carne; también soy mente; pero soy más que una chica inteligente.

Soy una osada. Soy algo más que una Prueba de Aptitud.

No sé qué es valentía, pero supongo que involucra las acciones y no las palabras.

 _Cinco._

Me pongo en el medio del círculo y grito con todo el aire que tengo en mis pulmones.

— ¡Jódete, Erudición!

No espero a que el marcador termine. Alzo mi mano derecha, de donde aún sigue adherida la jeringa, y la estampo contra el suelo. El tubo se rompe en mil pedazos y el líquido morado se esparce por el suelo. Las puntas de vidrio se clavan en mi mano, pero ya me he acostumbrado al dolor físico como para gemir siquiera.

El marcador se congela en tres. La gente a mi alrededor desaparece.

Estoy de rodillas.

¿Ya acabó? ¿Finalmente ya _acabó_?

Solo escucho silencio. Con lentitud, me incorporo del suelo y me pongo de mi pie. Solo hay una luz encima de mi cabeza, además de las paredes grises del cuarto.

Estoy esperando encontrarme con las paredes del cuarto del Paisaje del miedo cuando unos agujeros se abren de las paredes y escucho el sonido de disparos.

Siento hincones por todas partes de mi cuerpo y no nada caliente como esperaría que se sintiera las balas de una pistola. Alzo una de mis manos y noto que tengo una pequeña jeringa en mi muñeca, con un poco de líquido morado en su interior.

Ya no vale la pena lamentarse por algo.

Puedo sentir el líquido penetrar por mis venas en diferentes direcciones. Me mareo con prontitud y mi visión se nubla.

Mi cuerpo ya no reacciona a las órdenes mentales que le doy, y caigo al suelo de costado. Mis pupilas intentan moverse por todos lados pero se quedan fijas a una pared del cuarto.

La luz del centro se apaga y me hundo en la oscuridad, mientras que una ola de rostros y recuerdos inundan mi mente sin que yo lo premedite, hasta que se apagan como un interruptor de luz.

Mi mente divaga en la nada como si fuera parte del aire.

No tengo cuerpo.

Me encuentro en la más infinita y perpetua oscuridad.

Supongo que así es como se siente cuando uno está muerto.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Recuerdo el día de la Prueba de Aptitud.

La abnegada mujer que fue asignada para mi evaluación me recibió con un gesto educado cuando ingresé al cuarto. Su cabello rubio y sus pequeñas facciones me recordaban a una muñeca de juguete.

Se supone que los eruditos ya estábamos siendo llenados de repulsión ante los abnegados, pero yo no sentía desdén ante Lara —así me dijo que se llamaba —y ella, al parecer, no sentía ese sentimiento negativo hacía mí. Cuando le preguntaba por los cables y por la máquina simuladora, ella respondía con educación.

Cuando me dio el líquido para beber, me rehusé a tomarlo sin saber que habría después. Me dijo que no podría decirme nada. La confianza que desarrollé ante esa mujer fue el incentivo que permitió que yo bebiera, porque sabía que no me haría de beber si realmente hacerlo me hiciese daño. Ella era abnegada, y yo confiaba en su crianza.

También me acuerdo de los canastos, y por supuesto, del perro.

No podía estar consciente en la simulación y tuve que analizar en tres segundos lo que escogería: el cuchillo o el queso. No tenía hambre, pero tal vez podría tenerla después. El cuchillo, mientras tanto, no era un objeto que llevaría por todos lados, a menos que pretendiese cocinar.

Elegí el queso.

Cuando vi al perro acercarse hacia mí de forma agresiva, escondí el queso en la parte superior de mi falda y lo tapé con la base de mi suéter celeste. No quería arriesgarme a entregarle el queso ahora; si este perro poseía rabia, el queso solo lo detendría unos segundos, pero luego estaría buscando más comida y lo encontraría en mi carne, por supuesto.

Lo que hice después fue instintivo: coleccioné en mi mente todo lo que sabía acerca de los perros y busqué aquella acción que haría que el perro no me atacase. No lo miré a los ojos, y me dediqué a ponerme de rodillas y de agachar la cabeza. El can se me acercó con sus gruñidos pero comenzó a olisqueaba incesantemente. Al final, se convenció de que yo no era una amenaza y me lamió la mejilla.

Súbitamente, apareció esa niña y llamó al perro, sin saber la gravedad de sus acciones. Él perro perdió su interés en mí y trató abalanzarse sobre ella.

Lo que hice fue de forma mecánica: saqué el queso de mi falda... y silbé.

El perro se dio la vuelta y me miró de nuevo, extrañado. Con rapidez, me di la vuelta y lancé el queso lo más lejos posible. "¡Ve por él!" le grité. El perro, sacudiendo su cola, fue tras la comida e ignoró a la niña.

Puedo recordar cada palabra, cada expresión de Lara al darme mi resultado.

—Felicitaciones—me dijo—. Haz obtenido un resultado de erudito perfecto.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula de mi rostro.

— ¿Qué?—agudicé la voz —No...

Me había ilusionado tanto con Osadía que escuchar aquello fue una decepción. Creí que yo podía hacer más que estar sentada en una mesa, siguiendo los preceptos de una lideresa que yo no confiaba.

— ¿No podemos repetir la simulación?—pregunté.

Sus labios hicieron una mueca triste.

—Me temo que eso no será posible.

Creo que escuchar esa negativa me hirvió la sangre. Pero también humedeció mis ojos.

 _Qué triste debe ser para un ser humano enterarse de que solo sirve para una sola cosa en la vida._

Supongo que una Prueba de Aptitud no te define en absoluto.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Pero la Prueba de Aptitud no es lo único que no pienso olvidar.

La Ceremonia de Elección es otra historia.

Mi ida a la Ceremonia de Elección fue un huracán de emociones. Mis padres, sonrientes como ningún otro padre erudito, saludaban a nuestros vecinos y amigos con más amabilidad de la necesaria. Los eruditos que me conocían me miraban como si estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de que volvería a ver mi rostro de nuevo.

—Tus hijas son y serán grandes eruditas—había dicho el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Ella no decía nada. Se encontraba al lado de mi madre y miraba a un punto vacío en la distancia.

Cuando todo ya estaba a punto de comenzar, me despedí de mis padres, con el temor que ellos sospecharan de mis dudas. Me despedí de Ella, y mi hermana solo me dedicó una mirada fría.

Me puse en la cola. El orden, como todos los años, siempre era en orden alfabético, desde el apellido con Z hasta la A. Así que, al llamarme Celeste Goya, estuve entre la veraz Arlene Gunter...y el erudito Luhan Delta.

Luhan pasó por mi costado y me miró. Yo lo miré.

—Hola, Cel – me sonrió, mientras tomaba su lugar detrás de mí.

—Hola—respondí. Intenté luchar contra la sangre que quiso hacerse notar en mis mejillas.

Aquel año, era el turno de Verdad de dirigir el discurso de la Ceremonia de Elección. Jack Kang, el líder veraz más representativo, fue quien tuvo la palabra. No recuerdo nada de lo que dijo, porque Luhan y yo comenzamos hablar en susurros.

— ¿Lista para ser parte del culto del _cutting_?—me preguntó.

Intenté esconder mi risa.

—Facción antes que la sangre, de la forma literal. Eso es todo.

—Pienso que derramar unas cuantas gotas de mi sangre en un cuenco no determinará mi fidelidad.

— ¿Ah no?—pregunté con un sobresalto silencioso— ¿Entonces, que _sí_ lo hace?

—Las acciones—respondió Luhan.

Mis intentos por prestar atención al discurso de Jack fueron en vano.

— ¿Aún sigues pensando en ese mundo sin facciones del que tanto hablabas?

—Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Y sigues creyendo que no habrá guerra con la disolución de las mismas—.No era una pregunta.

—La habrá, mi estimada Celeste, aún con las facciones en vigencia.

Ignoré su razonamiento. Pensé que exageraba, que la distopía que su mente había diseñado lo estaba haciendo alucinar. Yo ya no quería pensar más en fantasías, no, al menos, cuando la realidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¿Qué facción vas a elegir?—me preguntó.

Me mordí el labio.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes o no me lo quieres decir?

—Definitivamente, tú estás para Verdad.

Él se rió.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

—Se supone que las reglas dicen...

—No me gustan las reglas. Sobre todo aquellas que intentan moldearte de una forma.

Eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes? Mi Prueba de Aptitud dice que estoy apta para Erudición.

—No te he preguntado por tu Prueba de Aptitud.

—Pero...creo que esa es mi mejor opción... ¿no?

No pude verlo, pero presentí que fruncía el ceño.

—Yo no te veo en Erudición—me contestó.

No pude evitarlo: ladeé mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad?—pregunté sorprendida. Mi hilo de voz se estaba ensanchando.

Jack había terminado. Las elecciones no se hicieron esperar.

—En serio—respondió Luhan.

Hasta aquel momento, él y yo fuimos las únicas personas que realmente pensaban que yo no era perfecta para Erudición.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros. Luego de tres elecciones, pregunté:

— ¿Crees que debería...transferirme, a pesar de todo?

Él se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Se necesita de mucha valentía para revelarse contra el destino.

Me repetí aquella frase en mi mente hasta que se quedó soldada en ella.

¿Soy capaz de hacerlo? ¿Soy capaz de dejarlo todo y enrumbarme a un destino desconocido, uno en el que no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucederá?

¿Soy capaz de ser la transferida?

—Celeste Goya —mi nombre fue pronunciado por Jack Kang y supe que era mi turno.

Luhan me dedicó su última sonrisa mientras yo me hacía camino hacia los cuencos. Me di la vuelta y recibí el cuchillo por parte de Jack.

Se armó el silencio. Miré todos los cuencos, una y otra vez. Me fijé en el agua de Erudición y pude jurar que veía burbujitas en ella, intentando llamar mi atención.

Sin embargo, miré a las brasas. ¿Qué se sentirá no pensar dos veces antes de hacer algo? ¿Qué se sentirá tener una vida llena de emociones palpitantes y temerarias?

Mi curiosidad fue muy grande. Tan propia de Erudición.

Pero yo soy más que una chica inteligente.

Puedo ser alguien mejor que eso.

Clavé en el cuchillo en mi muñeca y dejé que la sangra brotara en las brasas.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Escuché la algarabía de los osados y la lluvia de preguntas hechas por los eruditos. Pude ver a mis padres, congelados en sus sillas y a mi hermana mordiéndose el labio; a mis vecinos mirándome con los ojos hechos como platos.

Me fui a reunirme con los osados. No desperdicié tiempo y miré a Luhan subir al podio.

Su elección no fue tan rápida como lo pensé. Se tomó la molestia para mirar todos los cuencos una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Pasó algo de tiempo y él ladeó su cabeza hacia mi dirección, con esa sonrisa pícara que no se cansaba de profesar.

¿Me estaba mirando?

Nunca lo pude saber.

Cuando extendió su muñeca cortada, la sangre cayó en los vidrios y fue fácil imaginarme las gotas rojas deslizarse por los rectángulos transparentes.

Un osado—quien luego conocería como Amar y sería mi instructor —se chocó conmigo mientras corríamos hacia las escaleras.

—Lo siento—me miró y exclamó: — ¡Oh, vaya, una eructita transferida! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pensé en Celeste, y ese nombre me sonó a una persona muerta.

Podía ser quien yo quería ser.

Pensé en las burbujas del cuenco de Erudición y en mi acuafobia. Pensé en el agua, en el mar...

Pero estaba repensando mi nuevo nombre, como lo haría una erudita. Dejé que mi lengua dijese lo que quería decir, sin premeditaciones.

—Me llamo Marina — contesté.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Abro mis ojos con cierta pesadez.

Lo primero que veo es la luz amarilla del foco. Es tan radiante que tengo que taparme los ojos para que no me los lastime. Al mover mis músculos, los siento adoloridos.

Intento movilizar mi cuello y siento que tengo un nudo de soga tensa en vez de cuello.

¿Dónde estoy?

Me cuesta sentarme. Cuando ya lo estoy logrando, una voz en el fondo de la habitación chilla de la emoción.

— ¡Santo patrón de la paz! ¡Estás viva!

Miro a la izquierda y veo a Blas con la boca abierta.

— ¿Blas?—pregunto, confundida — ¿Qué pa...?

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya despertó!—sale corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Veo que a mi lado hay varias camillas. Eso significa que estoy en la enfermería.

Eso no es bueno.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia la puerta y veo a Becca, Toris, Killer y a Blas mirándome, sonrientes.

— ¡Despertaste!—dice Becca con voz chillona. Me abraza con fuerza. De inmediato, los otros tres se unen al abrazo y me aplastan hasta casi no dejarme respirar.

Cuando me separo, alzo la mano. Tengo que preguntar.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste—me dice Toris.

— ¿Y el examen?

—Terminó hace una hora— me responde Killer.

— ¿Una hora?—pregunto, alarmada—.No entiendo. ¿Acaso estuve más de una hora en el Paisaje de Miedo?

—No, Mar. Estuviste _quince minutos_ en el Paisaje del Miedo. Saliste, nos miraste a mí y a Killer como si fuésemos bestias y te desplomaste. Menos más que Amar estuvo ahí y te sostuvo...

— ¿Quince minutos?—pregunto, asombrada —.Yo juraba que me quedé...

—Lo sabemos —responde Killer —.A todos nosotros nos pasó lo mismo.

Todos asienten.

De pronto, recuerdo.

—La prueba estaba saboteada.

—Exactamente—responde Toris —.Cada minuto que pasábamos en el Paisaje era veinticinco segundos en la vida real, más o menos.

—Y por eso nuestros pobres cerebros se desesperanzaban y se cansaban con más facilidad— complementa Killer.

Reflexiono sobre eso último. Luego, agrego:

— ¿Y empeoraron sus miedos?

Becca suspira.

—Dos cosas pasaron con mi miedo a la velocidad: uno, estaba atada a un costado del carro. Dos, que nadie conducía el vehículo. Se movía solo.

Con eso, confirmo mis sospechas.

— ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?

—Ocho miedos, catorce minutos —responde Blas.

—Nueve miedos en doce—añade Killer.

—Yo tuve ocho miedos...y los hice en dieciséis —responde Toris con un poco de pena. Lo comprendo: él fue el primero; él no estaba bajo aviso.

—Siete miedos...en casi dieciséis, también—responde Becca, apenada. Blas le acaricia el hombro y eso me recuerda lo que pasó antes de mi prueba.

Sonrío significativamente antes de contestar.

—Nueve miedos en... ¿dijeron quince?—pregunto, manteniendo la sorpresa en mi voz. No lo puedo creer todavía.

—Quince minutos con veinte segundos, exactamente —responde Blas.

—Wow —.digo, sorprendida.

Killer me da un codazo.

— ¿Sabes que casi me oriné por tu culpa? Te desmayaste, me tocaba a mí, y creí que Blas y yo quedaríamos en coma.

—Lo siento—me disculpo.

—A propósito—habla Blas —, desde los asientos te vi bailar la Danza de la Lluvia.

Sonrío.

— ¿Lo hice bien?—pregunto con inocencia.

—Eres una buena bailarina—me contesta, alzando su pulgar—.Me siento muy orgulloso.

—También bailaste muy sensual luego de un rato —comenta Killer.

Me sonrojo, pero me controlo.

—Encandilaste a la gente osada por un rato—sigue hablando Killer—.Algunos hasta babearon por ti.

No me siento ofendida: me siento halagada.

—Qué lástima que me lo perdí —refunfuña Toris.

—Bueno, bueno —digo — ¿Creen que lo hayamos logrado?

Un silencio nos acompaña. Al parecer, ninguno esperaba esa pregunta.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo motivador pero Toris se me adelanta.

—Yo creo que tenemos chance—dice, sonriendo.

—Yo creo que en verdad les pateamos el trasero a los eruditos—dice Killer con un puño triunfante.

Miro de reojo a Becca. Se está riendo de algo y lo sé porque su cara está tan roja como su cabello.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le pregunto.

Becca no me responde. Deja de reírse pero aún mantiene ese color brillante en su rostro.

— ¿He hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente? — pregunto.

—Bueno—responde Blas, intentando tranquilizar a Becca—.Te habríamos dado por muerta si no fuera porque estuviste hablando inconsciente.

— ¿¡Qué yo qué!?— pregunto, esta vez, asustada de verdad.

Sin darme cuenta, me he puesto de pie.

—Estabas diciendo cosas sobre la Prueba de Aptitud, la Ceremonia de Elección, blablablá — dice Toris, como si no fuese nada importante.

—Lanzaste nombres —agrega Killer —.Estabas llamando a tus padres, a Ella, a un tal Luhan...

Siento que me pongo colorada. Miro instintivamente a Becca, quien está intentando mirarme seria con unos ojos que me dicen "yo no dije nada".

¡Después recuerdo que Killer fue de Verdad!

— ¿Quién es Luhan?—pregunta él.

Lo miro a los ojos e intento no hacer ningún tic nervioso.

—Un amigo —contesto con firmeza.

—Ajá—dice Toris. No será de Verdad, pero parece que no me cree— ¿Cómo Blas y Becca?

— ¡Oye!—Becca coge un cojín de la cama del lado y se lo tira en su cara. Blas solo se ríe a carcajadas.

—Oh, vamos—replica Killer—.Se tenían ganas desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Cállate, _Cyril_ —le dice Blas.

Killer alza las manos, ofendido.

— ¡Me llamo _Killer_ y ahora sabrás por qué! —chilla y, a continuación, se abalanza con dirección al cuello de Blas.

Me rio cuando veo cómo Blas pone la cara de asfixiado mientras que Becca y Toris intentan quitarle a Killer de encima.

La enfermera, quien está entrando, los ve y reclama, furiosa.

Dejamos nuestro alboroto. Blas se levanta, de milagro, con la ayuda de Killer. Yo ya estoy mucho mejor, por lo que salimos los cinco de tropezones hacia afuera mientras que algunos de nosotros lanzamos chistes.

Esta es la forma con la cual aguantaremos una hora más hasta los resultados finales.

—Toris.

— ¿Qué pasa, mujer?

—Creo que voy a caer en coma de nuevo.

Hace un minuto que Max, el líder osado, debió estar aquí, anunciando los resultados.

Estamos los cinco sentados en el comedor, Blas y Becca sentados en frente de Killer, Toris y yo. Ninguno ha probado bocado de nuestros alimentos, y se nos ha hecho demasiado difícil mantener una conversación entre la bulla infinita del comedor.

Tengo mi dedo pulgar en la boca y siento que en algún momento voy a colapsar.

—No se olviden que yo cocino las ratas —dice Killer, alzando la voz entre la bulla.

Los cuatro lo miramos, furibundos y contestamos al unísono.

—CÁLLATE.

En ese instante, Max finalmente aparece. Los cinco y el resto de iniciados nos ponemos de pie. Estoy tan nerviosa que me muevo de un lado a otro. Después de un tremendo rollo, Max muestra la tabla de resultados.

La pantalla detrás de Max se enciende de inmediato y reluce lo que tanto habíamos estado esperando.

Mis ojos se mueven de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez.

Pero no encuentro mi nombre.

Mi mundo comienza a colapsar.

Comienzo a ver todo oscuro.

Las piernas me tiemblan.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta Toris, sosteniéndome.

—No encuentro mi nombre—digo, con voz sin vida.

— ¿Cómo qué no?— dice Toris— ¿Y el cuarto lugar qué?

Busco el número que dice. Cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta de que hay una cola de nombres que conozco desde el tercer lugar.

3\. Killer

4\. Marina

5\. Blas

6\. Toris

7\. Becca

Me doy cuenta del por qué no encontré mi nombre al comienzo: estaba buscando _Celeste_ en vez de _Marina._

Si pudiera tirarme un puño a mí misma, juro que lo haría.

Los primeros puestos son dos iniciados nacidos en Osadía, por lo que no me sorprendo. El corte comienza a partir del onceavo puesto, por lo que hay dos chicos que son Sin Facción.

Estoy tan absorta en la tabla que soy casi ajena a los gritos de alegría que hay en los alrededores. No me doy cuenta de esto hasta que Toris me carga.

— ¡Lo conseguimos!—grita, casi en llanto, mientras me lanza hacia arriba.

Casi trastabillo con la mesa del comedor al llegar abajo. Me sostengo del hombro de Toris.

Me siento como si no supiera lo que está pasando.

¿Lo hice? ¿De verdad, _ya soy miembro_?

Veo a Blas y a Becca besándose. Killer está detrás de Blas y lo jala hacia atrás, alejándolo de Becca. Lo agarra de la cintura y, cómicamente, le besa en la mejilla. Blas le lanza un puñetazo, mientras creo que dice algo parecido a "marica". Becca está roja de la risa.

Luego, me mira y sonríe hasta donde más puede.

—Lo hicimos, Marina. Lo hicimos.

Me abraza con fuerza y con ello me doy cuenta por qué no soy capaz de creerme lo que ha ocurrido.

He estado tan apegada al pasado, tan apegada al destino que me dieron, tan apegada a las situaciones en donde sé qué sucederá después que simplemente no puedo alinear mi realidad con mi lógica.

Pero yo ya no necesito mi lógica.

Oficialmente, soy una osada. A partir de este momento, la lógica es un aspecto secundario en mi vida. Por primera vez, en mis dieciséis años de vida.

—Sí, Becca. Lo hicimos.

Lloro mientras que el resto de mis amigos se nos une en el abrazo.

Creo que no hay otro lugar en donde más quisiera estar.


	25. Epílogo

Epílogo

El cartel me recibe como si hubiese adquirido vida propia.

" **NUNCA SUBESTIMES A UN OSADO – ERUDITO"**

Hay cuatro réplicas de este en todo el piso. Uno en cada cuarto.

Lo observo y luego miro a su alrededor. Vislumbro mi nuevo cuarto y me da gracia que esté tan ordenado. Incluso, tiene un escritorio.

Supongo que hay costumbres de las que uno no se puede librar.

No puedo negarlo; me gusta este lugar. Cada uno de mis amigos tiene su propio cuarto, hasta Toris, que si bien no vive con nosotros, viene cada sábado a quedarse dormir.

Bueno, decir que se queda a dormir es quedarse corto. Decir que se queda con nosotros con su secuelas de la resaca sería demasiado.

Después de todo, cada fin de semana es un logro.

Blas ha obtenido el trabajo de enfermero que tanto quería. Se divierte mucho apoyando a los osados y sus lesiones, que no son pocas, por supuesto. Mientras tanto, Toris y yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en la Sala de Control, rodeados de máquinas y la dirección de programas. Killer eligió trabajo de patrulla en el muro, pues según él, tiene la esperanza de encontrarse con algún ser de los libros que tanto leía. Sé que se está burlando, pero presiento que su esperanza de que algo desconocido venga de afuera es genuina. Finalmente, Becca tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar en el mantenimiento del Abismo. Ella no está apenada por obtener un trabajo tan poco reconocido; al contrario, se siente feliz de hacerlo.

Creo que cada uno tiene lo que quiere.

Creo.

No voy a mentir: durante mis corridas matutinas con mis amigos y el resto de osados, he aprovechado para averiguar un poco sobre la Iniciación en las otras facciones.

Tuve buenas noticias: descubrí que mis antiguos amigos de facción lograron pasar sus respectivas iniciaciones.

Sé que para alguien eso no será una buena noticia.

La primera semana en el que nos acomodamos mis amigos y yo fue caótica. Ordenarnos y distribuirnos nuestras obligaciones fueron un problema, en parte porque tenemos diferentes horarios y en parte porque el hecho de vivir juntos hace que nos conozcamos más...sobre todo en nuestros defectos.

Sin embargo, no hay nada que una buena borrachera no pueda solucionar.

El primer domingo como miembro de Osadía, me levanté antes que los demás para escribir una nota.

Lo tenía todo planeado: la escribiría, se la daría a Jenny – quien pasó su iniciación de Erudición y tuve la suerte de cruzarme con ella durante la semana. Estuvo feliz de verme y contenta con ayudarme – y ella se lo daría a Ella.

Todo salió bien: me fui hacia los andenes cercanos al Cubo y vi a mi amiga, recibió la nota y mantuvimos una charla breve sobre nuestras vidas.

Sé que es un intento peligroso, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que soy una osada: hago actividades peligrosas todo el tiempo.

No me explayé demasiado. Creo que escribí lo que tenía que decirle.

Ella:

Lamento que no estemos en buenos términos y que nuestras metas no sean las mismas.

Agradezco tus enseñanzas, porque, aunque no lo creas, estas me salvaron el pellejo. En verdad, no creo que tus ideales de formarme bien hayan fracasado.

Apareciste en mi Paisaje de Miedo y no te maté. En idioma osado, eso se traduciría como un te quiero.

-M.

PDDTA: Saluda a nuestros padres. Su sabiduría también me salvó.

Si soy honesta, no creí que esa carta tuviese respuesta.

Al domingo siguiente, volví a despertarme igual que temprano – entiéndase como un "no llego al límite con las borracheras" – y encontré una nota en la parte de afuera de la puerta. ¿Cómo habrá llegado allí?

Quién sabe.

La abrí y la leí.

Si pudiese volver al pasado y verte ahogándote en la tina, aún volvería a sacarte con vida.

Algo de Erudición quedará en ti para entenderlo.

-E.

Luego de tanto tiempo de vivir en Osadía, moldearme a su sistema no ha sido tan difícil.

Ya no me culpo de nada. Asumo que las personas que dejé en Erudición supieron sobreponerse y seguir con sus vidas. Creo que falta mucho tiempo para que nuestra especie llegue al conocimiento total, por lo que la pena para ellos no debería durar mucho.

He aprendido a vivir con mis decisiones. He aprendido a vivir con mis miedos, y recordarme que son mi salvavidas que a veces uso demasiado en tierra.

He aprendido a enfrentar a mi destino.

Supongo que la valentía tendrá algo que ver con eso.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

 _Cuando comencé a escribir La Transferida, realmente pensaba en escribir un fanfic algo así como "Mi vida si viviera en Chicago Distópico" en el cual, en el momento en que inicié con él, tenía preferencia por la facción de Osadía en primer lugar y Erudición en segundo (La verdad es que actualmente creo que soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlada y de más). Algunos de mis amigos se introducirían en él, agregaría algunos elementos externos a la saga (como mis gustos por el rock y los libros) y ahí quedaría._

 _Sin embargo, los personajes son las invenciones mentales más curiosas que podríamos idear._

 _Mi supuesto "yo" evolucionó a un personaje independiente, con sus formas de pensar y forma de ser separados de como soy yo en realidad (de una forma graciosa, digamos que "digievolucionó") y le di un nombre propio (el nombre de mi personaje femenino ficticio favorito). Los otros personajes, para mi sorpresa, siguieron sus pasos y dejaron de ser matices de inspiraciones de las personas que conozco._

 _Tampoco esperaba hacer una continuación. La estoy realizando (ya tiene nombre y la secuencia ya está programada). Si les soy sincera, no he estado muy segura de continuarla y hacerla pública, pero simplemente se trata de que me gusta escribir y que me gusta que mis personajes vivan, y si pudiesen vivir en otras cabecitas, mejor._

 _Aun son pocas personas a las que les ha hecho feliz leerme, pero las pequeñas cosas me emocionan (quién diría que una simple idea podría tener tanto que plasmarse) y me hacen continuar. Continuo este fanfic porque quiero rendirle tributo a Divergente, una de las sagas que me han marcado. No pretendo reemplazar a Tris (¡porque Tris es irremplazable!) pero sí explicar, a través de estos y próximos capítulos, algunas teorías que me he planteado acerca de Divergente, que no me quedaron claros en el libro y que me gustaría plantearlas. (Por ejemplo, cómo son las Pruebas de Iniciación en las otras facciones o qué ocurrió en los lugares donde Tris no se encontraba) Los personajes originales de Divergente aun vivirán en mis escritos; eso es una promesa._

 _Y, sin más, espero que la Verdad, la Abnegación, la Erudición, la Cordialidad y la Osadía estén siempre en sus palabras, en sus acciones y en sus pensamientos._

 _-P._


End file.
